Kingdom Hearts X: The Forgotten's Keeper
by MemoryStormSanctuary
Summary: In a time when unions meant everything, the race to stop the keyblade war brings together unlikely allies. To save the world the unspoken rules must be broken, and friendship must cross union lines. But can the traitor be stopped before it's too late? Or will the prophecy come true?
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I; Unions**

Takiko sat watching from a rooftop. More new recruits had come in for the second time this week. He leaned back looking over the kids carrying keyblades. They would be divided into their unions soon. They would be greeted by their master then be left under the care of their Chirithy. A stupid system in his opinion. That's why he would lend a helping hand to the ones who ended up in his union.

"I bet that girl there with mint hair is going to be a Vulpes." Kamiko said from beside him. Takiko glanced at his sister then looked at the mint-haired girl in question. She was small and shying away from most others. Only a white-haired girl seemed to be able to talk to her.

"My bet is she's a Leopardus." He said calmly. Kamiko laughed, brushing her short strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

"You always bet Leopardus." She said kicking her feet back and forth. Her Chirithy sat on her lap. It didn't look happy, it probably objected them being together. They were in different unions after all. His own Chirithy wasn't around, probably trying to ignore the fact Takiko made friends outside of his union.

"She just looks like an outsider. Master Gula takes good care of outsiders." Takiko said calmly. "Anyway, you always bet Vulpes so what's the difference if I always bet Leopardus?"

"At least I'm actually in Vulpes. You're not in Leopardus." Kamiko said. On her lap, her Chirithy sighed. Kamiko ignored it like she often did. "They're starting to split." She said. Takiko watched the newbies split up into five groups. They began looking at the other groups in a distrusting manner.

"I have to go take my group to see Master Invi." Takiko said standing up. Kamiko stood beside him.

"Yeah, I should take my bunch to Master Ava." She said. Both jumped down into the town square at the same time as three others. They always had a way of jumping down together.

"Ursus please follow me, Master Aced will welcome you to our union!" Said one of the ones who had jumped down. He was taller than the others and looked a little older. He had brown hair and brown eyes with a tan skin tone. He was wearing brown pants with a black shirt and red jacket over top of that. His Chirithy sat on his shoulder. As his group worked its way towards him he glared at the other four guides. Takiko rolled his eyes, ignoring the glare. Espen was very much like the bear that represented his union, he didn't get along well with others. After he had his group he left the square with them following after him.

"Will all Unicornis please come over here? Master Ira is waiting." A young woman with blonde hair said. She wore a blue dress with a Moogle pouch on her side. She had a white jacket on over top of the dress with her Chirithy on her back. She paid no mind to the other three, focusing on counting the group that was walking towards her. Adiana rarely acknowledged the other unions, she was far more concerned with her own. When her group reached her she too left the square but through a different route.

"Leopardus. Over here. Master Gula is expecting you." A boy with purple hair said motioning for the group to come to him. He wore a red shirt with a black jacket and black pants. He had black gloves and two bracelets that looked like zippers. His Chirithy stood beside him. He nodded to Takiko and Kamiko as he led his group out of the square. Jax was usually more polite than the other two, but he was a loner and rarely spoke.

"Alright then, Vulpes with me, please! We're going to go see Master Ava!" Kamiko said waving, holding her Chirithy against her chest like a doll. She wore a pink dress with a zipper up one side and multiple belts. Her sleeves fell off her shoulders. She had a pink and gold scarf and a bracelet that looked like crossed zippers that matched the bracelet Takiko wore. A group approached her rather shyly. She smiled at them and turned to lead the way out of the square. She waved to Takiko as she left.

"I'm to assume the rest of you belong to Anguis." Takiko said surveying the group. He was surprised to see the mint-haired girl him and Kamiko had been betting on. "Follow me, Master Invi will see you." He said turning to lead the group to where Master Invi was waiting.

The group followed him hesitantly like they were afraid he would bite. A few of them whispered to each other. Takiko didn't pay much heed to the whispers, he was used to them. Many people whispered behind his back. They called him a traitor for socializing outside of his own union. Not to mention the dark aura he gave off, he unsettled people.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" A timid voice said. Takiko glanced over his shoulder to find where the voice had come from. He was surprised to see the mint-haired girl had worked her way to the front of the group right behind him.

"Sir isn't necessary, my name is Takiko. What is it you need?" Takiko said. His calm words seemed to put the group following him at ease.

"I noticed all the others had those cat things with them, is there a reason you don't have one?" The girl asked. Takiko smirked and looked forward.

"My Chirithy is around here somewhere. He doesn't stick too close to me." He said.

"Oh." The girl said. She fell silent and remained so for the rest of the time they were walking.

Takiko took the group to the bridge by the towers of Daybreak Town. Standing on the bridge was the master of the Anguis union. She was looking at the water rather than the new group. Like always, her face was covered by the snake mask and her head was covered by her cloak's hood. Takiko bowed his head in respect.

"Master Invi, I've brought our new members." Takiko said. The woman turned to survey them.

"Thank you Takiko, I assume you will be assisting their Chirithy's in teaching them." Master Invi said. Takiko nodded. "Very well." She said. She stepped towards the group surveying them. As her face was hidden it was impossible to tell what she was thinking.

"I welcome you all to my union. You know your duty, you must collect lux to keep the darkness at bay. Your heart has called you to this union, why remains to be seen. But I'm certain you will find many friends and allies amongst our ranks. We are prided for our loyalty, I expect such from you. I place my trust in you and hope that in return you place your trust in me. Takiko, my lieutenant, will act as your guide for the beginning of your journey. Remain loyal no matter what path you take, and you are sure to never fall into darkness. Good luck." Master Invi said. Her voice rang out strong and clear, she was obviously used to the authority she had been granted. The group she was addressing didn't speak or really acknowledged her at all. They were startled by her warning. She turned to Takiko and nodded before walking away.

Takiko turned to the group and sighed. They were confused by Master Invi's words. She had started a panic unintentionally.

"The foretellers are very busy and have only been getting busier. She's actually a very warm person, normally. But, lately, she's been very worried." Takiko explained. The group looked at each other concerned. The mint haired girl stepped forward once again.

"What's going on?" She asked. Takiko frowned. Beside him, in a ball of smoke, his Chirithy appeared.

"It's nothing the foretellers can't handle," Chirithy said. Takiko nodded in agreement. The new members didn't have to know yet.

"Yeah, they'll be able to sort it out. Just a lot of new keyblade wielders." He said with a false smile. The mint haired girl nodded but didn't look convinced. Takiko sighed. "Let's get started." He said brushing back his strawberry blonde hair.

*3*

Annora looked at the man wearing a unicorn mask in awe. She couldn't believe she was a keyblade wielder. She couldn't believe this was finally happening. The grey cat dream eater she had been given was sitting on her shoulders. Chirithy, it was called. Its presence was reassuring, telling her it wasn't a dream.

They had been greeted warmly. They were given their job. Annora didn't think there was anything else to be told. But Master Ira was yet to leave.

"There is one more thing I must inform you of. I'm certain the other foretellers are yet to tell their unions, but I see only trouble from withholding this information." He said. Annora frowned as whispers rushed through the group of new recruits. They were all questions. Murmurs of confusion. "There is a traitor amongst the foretellers. Someone who wishes to start a war. Who it is we are unaware of, but we will find him. Until then, I ask you all to join together. We may rely on you to find the traitor."

More whispers rushed through the group. Annora thought about what he had said. 'We will find him'. Was that a sign of suspicion towards a certain foreteller showing? Or was it just coincidence? The boy next to Annora looked at her scared.

"A war? What are we supposed to do? And how are we supposed to find the traitor?" He asked sounding terrified. Annora shrugged.

"I don't know. But, there must be some way, if he even bothered telling us." She said. The boy nodded and looked back to Master Ira.

"Our union's pride is honesty. I expect you to uphold that. If you learn of something, please inform me as soon as possible. If you can not find me, Adiana will pass the message along." Master Ira continued. He nodded to his group before leaving, looking very proud of them for some reason. Adiana stepped forward after he had gone.

"Please do not spread word of this war yet. The other unions are not fully aware. You have been given your task, Chirithy will act as your guide. Good luck." She said. She smiled at her union before she too left them. The new keyblade wielders began to file out of the square they had been in, being guided away by their Chirithy.

Annora brushed back her white hair watching the others leave. The boy who had spoken to her waved as his Chirithy pulled him away. Her own Chirithy tugged on her arm.

"Come on! I got lots to teach ya!" Chirithy said. Annora smiled at the cat-like dream eater and nodded.

"Yeah, of course. But before that can I go talk to a friend of mine?" She asked. Chirithy thought for a second tapping its chin with a paw. It was silent for a while but finally seemed to decide.

"Well, I guess it's ok. But we have to make it quick." Chirithy said. Annora nodded understanding. She set off from the square to find her best friend, Lyra. If Annora remembered correctly Lyra had been in the Anguis union.

Annora went back to the square with the fountain. The square the group of new recruits had started in. Lyra was standing there waiting, her Chirithy right beside her. Lyra reached up to brush back a stray piece of mint colored hair when she saw Annora. Lyra smiled before running over to Annora. The girls joined hands and spun around giggling like mad.

"We finally did it!" The mint haired girl said excitedly. She jumped up and down in joy, her blue eyes filled with elation.

"I know Lyra! But I can barely believe it!" Annora said just as happy as her friend.

"What was your master like?" Lyra asked brushing back another stray hair. Annora thought for a minute, rocking her head side to side as she tried to find the best words to describe Master Ira.

"He was certainly interesting. Really straightforward and honest to a point of bluntness." Annora said after several minutes of thinking. Lyra laughed bringing her hand up to hide her mouth. "What about your master?" Annora asked. Lyra's laughing cut off abruptly. She was silent trying to think.

"Well, she seemed kind enough. But I feel like there's something she's not telling us." Lyra said. She looked at Annora almost ashamed of herself. Annora pursed her lips together and nodded, remembering what Adiana had said. But Lyra was her friend, she couldn't keep something as important as the war a secret.

"What made you think she was hiding something?" Annora asked. Lyra shrugged.

"She seemed kinda distant like she didn't want to place too much trust in us. And she made a huge deal about loyalty. Then her lieutenant said she was usually really kind but she had been worried lately. When I asked what was going on, he just said it was nothing for us to worry about, the foretellers could handle it. Just a lot of new keyblade wielders." Lyra said. She looked to Annora hoping for reassurance, that much Annora could tell. Annora sighed and looked at her feet.

"My master mentioned the others might be acting like that," Annora said. Lyra looked up at her in shock. "He said there's a traitor that's trying to start a war putting everyone on edge." Lyra gasped stepping back. Her hand once again went to her mouth.

"But, who would do such a thing?" Lyra asked in a whisper, looking around the square for anyone who might be listening in. There was no one in sight.

"I don't know. And neither do the foretellers. Whoever this traitor is, they're covering their tracks well. The only thing they're leaving behind is chaos." Annora said in a whisper. Lyra nodded glancing over her shoulder again. She pursed her lips together before looking back to Annora.

"Do you think people might think we're up to something. I mean, if we meet like this when we're not in the same union?" Lyra asked. Annora frowned looking at her feet. Surely they wouldn't be suspected after just arriving. There was no way for them to be involved yet.

"No sane person should. We haven't been here long enough to cause any damage." Annora said.

"But it's considered unloyal to your union." Annora's Chirithy said. Lyra's Chirithy nodded in agreement. Lyra looked at Annora afraid.

"Well, they can deal with it. I'm not ditching my best friend because of different unions. That's stupid." Annora snapped. Lyra smiled at Annora, grateful for her words.

"Thanks Nori." Lyra said. She looked up at the sky. "I got to get going. Our lieutenant was teaching us a few things, I don't want to take too long getting back. I'll meet you here tomorrow at noon, okay?" She asked. Annora nodded. Lyra smiled before running off to complete whatever task she had been assigned.

Annora sighed looking at her Chirithy. "So, what is it you need to teach me?" She asked. Chirithy laughed jumping up.

"Quite a bit, we had better get started," Chirithy said. Annora smiled a little and nodded at the cat-like dream eater.

*3*

The purple haired boy brushed his unruly bangs aside out of his left eye and further into his right eye. He had a half ponytail on the left side of his head keeping his hair off that side of his face. On the right side, his hair fell freely. The boy was walking through the darker alleys of Daybreak Town. If any other union saw him they would surely think he was up to something.

"Jax, over here." A soft voice called. The purple haired boy didn't question it and followed the voice into an abandoned building. Sitting inside on a crate was the master of the Leopardus union. He was looking down at the ground thinking. Jax bowed his head in respect to his master.

"Master Gula." Jax said shortly. Gula shook his head and waved his hand. Jax smiled faintly watching his master.

"I've told you many times Jax, you're my friend. There's no need for formalities when it's just us." Gula said calmly. Jax nodded his head, keeping his eyes on the floor. He tugged at the leather bracelet that held a zipper in the middle.

"I know. It's just habit." Jax said with a soft grin. Gula nodded looking up at Jax, smiling very softly.

"A habit I'm sure you could change if you tried hard enough." He said. Jax shrugged, not trusting himself to answer. He didn't know what he would say to that and didn't want to risk saying something he would later regret.

"Find anything interesting on your exploration?" Gula asked, moving past the last topic. Jax shook his head.

"Nothing more than what you expected. Master Ira has told his union of the traitor. The others appear to be withholding that information from all but a select few." He said. Jax saw the union leader frown underneath his leopard mask.

"That could cause unrest. If the members of his union were to spread the news, the members of unions not informed will feel betrayed." Gula muttered.

"We should tell our union then. Before he can spread suspicion." Jax said. Gula nodded.

"You're probably right. Ira certainly suspects someone already. He will use them not telling their union as 'evidence'." He agreed. Jax frowned, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"You think he suspects you?"

Gula shook his head and chuckled. "No, I don't. Or at least I hope he sees enough sense to know it's not me."

"Do you have any clue who the traitor might be?" Jax asked cautiously. Gula shook his head in response. His frown returned once again.

"I'm afraid not. I don't want to go pointing fingers until I'm certain, to avoid as much fighting as possible." He said. Jax nodded slowly, thinking of ways to locate the traitor before too much damage had been done.

"Does the Master of Masters know who it is?" Jax asked quietly. Gula shrugged.

"There's no way to tell. We haven't seen the Master in some time now." He stood up and headed towards the door. "Gather the members of our union. It's high time they knew of the traitor." Jax nodded his head.

"What will be the meeting time, and where?" He asked. Gula stopped to think a moment.

"Our usual gathering place, sundown." He finally decided. Jax nodded once again. Gula gave Jax a small smile and a nod before walking out into the street. Jax sighed looking towards the door. He had been friends with Gula for a very long time. Since before Gula was an apprentice of the Master of Masters. Jax had never seen Gula so worried. Not even when the Master started to insinuate he might disappear. All of this trouble over one little traitor.

You could change it. A small voice in his head said. Jax shook his head, trying to clear the voice.

"Chirithy." Jax called. The grey cat like dream eater appeared in a small poof. Jax gave it a small smile.

"Did Master Gula order something important?" Chirithy asked. Jax nodded.

"Pass a message to the other Chirithy's. Meeting today at sundown. The usual place." Chirithy nodded.

"Got it." It said before vanishing in the same cloud it had appeared in. Jax stared at the place Chirithy had vanished for a moment before sighing. He left the building, in search of something he could do before the meeting that night.

Jax found something to do not too long after leaving the abandoned building. A young keyblade wielder was speaking to her Chirithy. The girl had dark brown hair tied back in a bun and was wearing a green shirt with tan shorts. She looked very distressed.

"I'm just not sure. Why would the keyblade choose me? I've never been all that special." The girl said. Jax stood off to the side watching. This girl belonged to his union, that he knew for sure. She was one of the beginners though. Her doubts could lead her into the darkness if she wasn't careful. Jax waited to hear the Chirithy's explanation and was shocked to hear none.

"It doesn't matter why you were chosen, just what you do now that you have been chosen." The Chirithy said cheerfully. The new keyblade wielder didn't look convinced at all. Jax sighed seeing no other choice. He'd have to step in.

"Chirithy's are really bad at explaining things sometimes," Jax said casually as he came closer to the young keyblade wielder. She jumped turning to face him.

"Jax sir! I'm sorry, I didn't see you!" She said quickly. Jax shook his head and waved off her concern.

"No need for an apology. It was my fault for not announcing my presence." Jax said calmly. The girl relaxed a little and nodded. "As for the well-aimed question to your Chirithy, the answer is complicated. Are you sure you want to know?" He asked. The girl looked at him surprised but nodded.

"I don't want to fight if I don't know the reason." She said. "I don't mean to disrespect the foretellers by questioning, I just want to know." Her eyes were aimed at the ground, avoiding looking at Jax. Jax smiled softly at the young girl.

"Everyone questions what they do eventually. Even the foretellers have questioned the Master of Masters teachings." Jax said causing the girl to meet his eyes in shock. "The keyblade doesn't always choose strong people or special people. Sometimes the hero needed is an ordinary person, who understands the pains of ordinary life. You were chosen for a reason, what the reason was is whatever you decide it to be. Find why you want to fight, and hold it dear. It's the only way to keep out the darkness."

The girl looked at Jax in awe. She smiled and nodded, processing his words. He was probably the first to directly try to answer her question, rather than the Chirithy who would avoid such topics. That's probably why so many fell into darkness. The Chirithy's couldn't offer the same guidance a human could.

"Thank you." The girl said. Jax nodded and walked away, his mind filling with thoughts. The system was unbalanced. There was a flaw in the design. And only one person could fix that. But he was near impossible to find. But then again, Jax never let something impossible stand in his way. Jax could fix the problem, but first, he had to find the Master of Masters.

*3*

Kamiko kneeled down in the grass outside of Daybreak Town. Not far away Master Ava stood watching the lively town. Different flowers sprouted all around them. Kamiko plucked a dandelion from the grass and twirled it in between her fingers. Her brown eyes glanced over at her master occasionally.

"What do you think of the new recruits this time around?" Ava asked. Kamiko shrugged watching the dandelion spin between her fingers. Yellowish pollen fell from the flower onto the tips of Kamiko's fingers.

"Hard to say, since we just got them." Kamiko said calmly. She glanced up at Ava with concern. She could feel that the foreteller was on edge. Maybe because she saw something in one of the new members. Or maybe just because of the mess with the traitor.

"Well, people have always said first impressions are important," Ava said, glancing back at Kamiko then quickly looking away again. Kamiko laughed a little, thinking back to the new members.

"Well, for first impressions they don't seem like much." She said. She smiled as her gaze returned to the dandelion in her hand. The pollen had begun to cover not just her fingers, but the entire back of her hand. "But I have faith in them." Kamiko said, nodding her head. A confirmation to herself as much as to Ava. There was a pause as both keyblade wielders fell into their own thoughts.

"Are things going well with the other union masters?" Kamiko asked casually. The question, though innocent enough caused Ava to tense up.

"As far as I know." Ava replied softly. "But you know they aren't very open with me. Or with anyone for that matter." She looked down at the ground. Under the fox mask, her sad frown was visible. Kamiko suspected her eyes were watering.

"It's a shame you guys can't stick together through all this." Kamiko said wistfully. She meant no offense. Only wished there was no need for war.

"How do you and Takiko manage?" Ava asked. "Isn't it hard on you two, being separated?" Ava looked back to the town as if she could possibly see Takiko from their location.

"Yeah, it can be hard," Kamiko admitted. "But we decided we cared more for each other than we did our unions long ago. We know it could get us marked as traitors, but it's worth it. We stick together no matter what." She continued explaining. She chuckled to herself thinking of her brother. Ava nodded thinking. A lot of what Kamiko had said she didn't fully understand. Maybe it was something only twins could understand.

There was another pause between the two. Ava watched the town while Kamiko returned her attention to the dandelion in her hand.

"Kamiko, I'm scared." Ava said suddenly. Kamiko glanced up at her concerned. She set the dandelion back onto the ground. She stood and walked towards the young foreteller, who really wasn't much older than Kamiko herself.

"What are you scared for?" Kamiko asked. Ava let out a shaky laugh, wrapping her arms around herself. She was shaking ever so slightly if you weren't paying attention it could pass off as the wind.

"The war. The traitor. Need I say more?" She asked. She gave another shaky laugh. Kamiko frowned. The whole idea of a war scared her as well. She didn't know as much about it as Ava did, but it still scared her. Almost as much as a traitor.

"I understand Ava, it is a scary thought huh?" Kamiko said. She frowned thinking of what to say next. "But, light always finds a way, doesn't it?" Ava tensed more at Kamiko's words.

"I suppose you're right. I'm worrying over nothing." Ava said. Kamiko frowned looking down at her feet.

"No, you're worrying over something. Something that is dangerous." Kamiko said. Ava took in a shocked breath at her words. "But someone has to worry. Otherwise, well it wouldn't be pretty." There was silence for awhile. Ava was thinking about what Kamiko had said.

"I'm glad I have you Kamiko. I don't think you realize how important you are to me." Ava said. She smiled under her fox mask. Kamiko looked at her curiously, her head tilted to the side.

"What do you mean?" Kamiko asked. Ava softly laugh, this one wasn't a nervous laugh however, it was a calm one. The laugh she normally had when talking to the other key-bearers.

"It gets lonely as a foreteller. I'm glad I have a friend like you to talk to. You just understand so much that I'm certain others wouldn't get." Ava replied. Kamiko smiled and nodded.

"Well, I'm glad I can be here for you." Kamiko said. Off in the distance a bell rung. Kamiko's head snapped towards town. Ava chuckled at her behavior, familiar with its meaning.

"Be sure to tell Takiko I said hello, ok?" Ava said. Kamiko laughed a little and curtsied in Ava's direction.

"Of course my Lady." She said. Ava glanced over at Kamiko and smiled once again. Kamiko turned and waved before heading back into town to meet with her brother.

* * *

 _A/N: And here is the beginning of the prequel, up much sooner than I thought it would be because I actually had free time today. It's a miracle._

 _actress4him: Thanks for the review. After this story I will actually do a Birth By Sleep story followed then by a KHII. I do plan on completing the series, so have no fear. Hopefully I'll be able to answer all your questions._

 _Guest: Thanks for your input! The story in KHII will definitely be fun to write, especially with the Heartless._

 _Chirithy564: Thank you so much. I'm going to have to check out your stories sometime soon. Your encouragement has meant so much. I hope you enjoy this story just as much!_


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II; Meetings in the Fountain Square**

Jax gave a heavy sigh while rubbing his forehead. Espen stood before him with his arms crossed. The older keyblade wielder looked at Jax expectantly, waiting for a reply.

"Why do you need my help? Isn't this a matter you can solve amongst your own union?" Jax asked looking up at Espen with his vivid aqua colored eyes. Espen frowned and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Normally I'd agree with you. However, you know very well I have a hard time with him. We don't see eye to eye." Espen said. Jax sighed again looking at the ground.

"What have the other lieutenants said?" He asked.

"Kamiko and Takiko have both agreed to keep an eye out for the kid. Adiana told me she was too busy and we should handle our unions on our own." Espen replied calmly. Jax frowned thinking. Though he wasn't fond of Espen, the keyblade wielder he was trying to find wasn't too bad. He also felt equal dislike towards Adiana. Doing something she wouldn't like might annoy her, and then she'd ignore Jax, which would be a good thing.

"Fine. I'll keep an eye out for him and suggest he go find you if I see him." Jax agreed. He waved Espen off. "Now go. I have things I must do." Espen nodded and left.

"Thank you, Jax." He said as he walked down the street. Jax just rolled his eyes as he turned to go the opposite direction. His Chirithy appeared next to him, jumping up on his shoulder to keep up with Jax's movement. Jax gave the dream eater a fond smile.

"What was Espen asking?" Chirithy asked.

"He wants help finding Ephemer," Jax replied. He sighed looking down. "Ephemer is always giving Espen trouble. Then again, he's always giving everyone trouble." Chirithy nodded.

Jax continued on to the fountain square. In the square sitting at the fountain was Kamiko and Takiko. Jax paused for a moment to consider his options. Should he greet them and join their search, or just continue on without them? He sighed deciding to approach them.

He was amazed at the similarities between the two twins, though he really shouldn't have been. Both had strawberry blonde hair, though slightly different shades of color. Kamiko kept hers rather short, while Takiko allowed his to grow to a shaggy length. Both had chocolate brown eyes, though Takiko's were reminiscent of a cats. The feature was not shared by Kamiko. Their biggest difference aside from gender was the colors they wore. Kamiko wore pink and gold while Takiko wore blue and silver.

Kamiko was the first to notice Jax. She straightened up and smiled warmly at him. Jax was struck with the strange thought that she almost looked like she radiated light.

"Hey Jax, Espen ask for your help too?" Kamiko asked. Takiko glanced up at Jax and nodded in greeting. Jax nodded to Takiko in return before turning to Kamiko to answer her question.

"Yes, you two have any luck?" He replied. Kamiko shook her head with a frown.

"Nope, no sign of him." She said. She leaned back thinking. "Maybe he's out on a mission. That would explain why he's nowhere to be found." She speculated.

"Or he's just really good at avoiding Espen." Takiko suggested. Kamiko laughed at her brother's suggestion. Jax snickered a little himself. Jax's Chirithy jumped off his shoulder onto the fountain. It looked into the water with a thoughtful look.

"Wow! This is a rarity!" A familiar voice said. Jax glanced over his shoulder to see Ephemer standing there with a grin on his face. His silver hair was messy as usual. His blue eyes filled with mischief that matched his grin. "Three lieutenants all together. Something big happen?" He asked as he approached the three by the fountain.

"Nothing big has happened, at least not that we know of." Jax replied calmly. He crossed his arms as Ephemer came to a stop next to them.

"Are you sure? The foretellers seem pretty out of it." Ephemer said. He raised his eyebrows in curiosity. Jax rolled his eyes glancing away at his Chirithy. The dream eater had sat down beside Kamiko, watching the scene play out.

"We're sure Ephemer." Takiko said calmly. He shook his head and sighed, thinking of something. He looked up at Ephemer again. "You know Espen is looking for you, right?" Ephemer laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, is he?" He asked trying to act innocent. It was obvious, of course, that he was not.

"Yes, he's asked us all to help him find you. There's something he needs to settle with you." Jax replied. Ephemer sighed and slouched forward.

"I guess I should probably go find him then, huh?" He said. Kamiko laughed a little.

"Probably. But it can't be that big of a deal. If it were Espen wouldn't have brought it to our attention." Kamiko said encouragingly. Ephemer smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." He agreed. "Is that the only reason you're all together?" He asked. They all looked at each other and nodded. Ephemer thought this over for a second tapping his chin. "I have a question, that maybe you guys can answer." He announced, placing his hands on his hips.

"What is it?" Kamiko asked curiously. Takiko and Jax both remained silent, waiting for the young keyblade wielder to ask his question.

"Why can't the unions all work together? Why do we have to stay separate?" Ephemer asked. Kamiko opened her mouth to reply but closed it again finding she had no answer. Jax looked taken aback by the sudden question. He had thought it himself before, the only answer he ever got was the master said so. Takiko was the only one to answer.

"The Master of Masters said so, therefore that's what we have," Takiko said. Ephemer didn't look pleased by that answer but shrugged anyway.

"Well, I best be off now. Hope to talk to you guys again." He said cheerfully before running off. Jax watched him leave, still thinking of an answer to Ephemer's question. Takiko frowned, glancing at his sister. Kamiko shook her head with a gentle laugh.

"He's a special one." Kamiko said. Takiko nodded in agreement watching where Ephemer had vanished. Jax sighed and motioned to his Chirithy. The Chirithy jumped up onto his shoulder and sat down. Jax turned away from the twins, off to find a mission.

"I'll see you two around." Jax said as he left waving over his shoulder.

"See ya, Jax!" Kamiko called after him. Takiko sighed looking to the sun.

"I have to go too. Invi had something she wanted to talk to me about." Takiko said. Kamiko frowned at her brother but nodded.

"Ok, let me know if it's anything important," Kamiko said. Takiko nodded, leaving the fountain square. Kamiko sighed jumping up. She looked around the square for anything of interest. She took notice of a young girl with mint hair trying to hide by one of the entrances. Kamiko smiled softly and motioned to the girl. "We don't bite, you don't have to hide." She said. The girl squeaked and slowly came out from her hiding place. Kamiko recognized her as the one her and Takiko had been betting on.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to listen in." The girl apologized looking at her feet. Kamiko laughed causing the girl to glance up afraid.

"It's no crime. We were in plain view making no effort to hide our conversation. It would be another story if we were trying to be all secretive and stuff." Kamiko said smiling. The girl gave a faint smile in return. "So, what's your name?" Kamiko asked.

"Uh, Lyra, from the Union Anguis." The girl replied. Kamiko smiled and took a mental note that both she and her brother had bet wrong.

"Well, Lyra it's nice to meet you. I'm Kamiko, from the Union Vulpes." She said holding her hand out to Lyra. Lyra took it and smiled at Kamiko.

"Your name sounds a lot like Takiko," Lyra commented. Kamiko smiled and nodded with a short laugh.

"Must be some rule for naming twins. Gotta have similar names." She said. Lyra looked at her surprised.

"You guys are twins?" Lyra asked. Kamiko nodded in reply. "But you're in different unions." Lyra pointed out. Kamiko shrugged.

"According to Ava, we're not the first twins to be separated. But we are the first to still hang out." Kamiko said, smiling at Lyra again. Lyra looked away for a second. Using that time Kamiko looked her over. It was too early to tell if she would make it. But if she did, Kamiko thought she would do great as a dandelion.

"Lyra!" A girls voice called out. Kamiko turned to see a girl with white hair and stunning blue eyes outlined in black. She was wearing a grey tank top with mesh lining the top and black shorts that had several zipped up pockets. She wore black mesh gloves with black material around her wrist and each finger. She had two chain belts, a gold one of many interwoven links that was straight on her hips and a black one with a chain on the left side that hung crooked on her hips. She approached the two cautiously, looking at Kamiko with distrust. "You're not giving her a hard time are you?" The girl asked. Kamiko laughed.

"No, at least I wasn't trying to." She replied.

"Good, if you were I'd have to hurt you." The white-haired girl said calmly. Lyra squeaked in fear.

"Nori! She's a lieutenant!" Lyra said hiding behind her hands. The white-haired girl looked at her shocked.

"What? Of which union?" She asked. Kamiko laughed again.

"I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?" Kamiko asked, addressing the white-haired girl. "I'm Kamiko, lieutenant of the Union Vulpes." She said. The white-haired girl paled, which seemed to be nearly impossible as she was quite pale already.

"Oh, uh. I'm Annora, of the Union Unicornis." She greeted. Kamiko smiled and nodded looking the girl up and down.

"You seem like the type Master Ira would take," Kamiko said simply. She wrapped a strand of hair around her index finger, looking at the two girls in thought. "Do you two meet like this often?" She asked.

"We're going to." Annora answered. Lyra nodded her head in agreement.

"I see, well you better be careful. Not everyone approves of the association amongst unions. They could really give you a lot of grief." Kamiko said.

"Why are there unions anyway? Who's bright idea was it to put these particular keyblade wielders in charge?" Annora asked with a defiant look. Kamiko looked at her in disbelief. She turned to Lyra.

"She's joking, right?" Kamiko asked. Lyra shook her head. Kamiko looked back to Annora and sighed, rubbing her temple. She smiled at Annora softly. "The Master of Masters decided this. He was the foretellers teacher and pretty much controlled this town with his eye that looked into the future. He even created all the Chirithy's."

"Right. That's totally believable." Annora said unconvinced, as she crossed her arms. Kamiko just laughed at her disbelief.

"It's true. When he vanished he gave five of his six apprentices a copy of a book called the book of prophecies. Using the knowledge held in that book the foretellers have led us, each with their own union that valued something different." Kamiko explained. Annora frowned, thinking about what Kamiko had said.

"What happened to the sixth apprentice?" Annora asked.

"He disappeared right along with the Master of Masters," Kamiko replied with a shrug. She turned her back on the two girls and made to leave the square. "Good luck!" She called over her shoulder. "And may your heart be your guiding key!"

Annora watched the Vulpes lieutenant leave then looked back to Lyra. Lyra looked extremely worried, pulling on the hems of the blue dress she wore. She was chewing on her lip nervously as she looked at the ground. Annora put a hand on Lyra's shoulder.

"Hey, it's going to be ok. Who cares what others think?" Annora said gently. Lyra looked up at her with worried blue eyes.

"I don't want to get in trouble Nori." Lyra said. Annora smiled at her determinedly.

"We won't, I promise." She said firmly. "I swore I was never going to abandon you and that's still true. They can't do anything to us for this. There's no rule against having friends in another union." Annora smiled at Lyra again. Lyra frowned looking down.

"The unions don't work together. The Master of Masters said so." Lyra said. Annora shrugged.

"He's not around anymore. Nothing he can do." She insisted. "Come on, let's go gather some lux." Annora said. Lyra smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah, sure." She agreed.

*3*

Ephemer gave a heavy sigh dropping down on the edge of the fountain. He looked around the square with a slight frown as he thought. Since his run-in with the three lieutenants he had honestly been looking for Espen, but he had had no luck.

"Ephemer!" A girl called out. Ephemer looked up to see a girl with black hair looking at him with her hands on her hips. She wore a white shirt with a black jacket over top and a black skirt. Her brown eyes narrowed at him.

"Oh, hey Skuld." Ephemer said rubbing the back of his head. She frowned at him.

"Espen's been looking all over for you." Skuld said. Ephemer laughed.

"So everyone's been telling me," Ephemer said. "Oddly enough I've been looking all over for him and can't seem to find him either." He laughed. Skuld rolled her eyes and smiled, sitting down beside him.

"So what have you been up to since you left the party?" Skuld asked offhandedly. Ephemer shrugged leaning back to look at the clear sky.

"The same as always. Collecting lux, looking for answers about everything." He replied. He was silent for a minute, thinking. "You heard about the traitor, right?" He asked quietly. Skuld frowned but nodded.

"Yeah, I have." She said simply, drawing her knees up to her chest. Ephemer glanced at her but looked away again quickly. "I've heard about the foreseen war too." She added. Ephemer nodded, lost in thought.

"What do you think about it? Got any suspects?" Ephemer asked after a bit of silence. Skuld thought before she replied.

"Yup, I have five suspects. And all of them hold the lives of others in their hands too." She replied. Ephemer smirked and nodded in agreement.

"Wanna help me do something about it?" Ephemer asked. Skuld looked at him confused.

"Do something about it?" She repeated. Ephemer nodded, looking at her with a smile. "How? What can we do?" She asked. She let her legs move away from her chest as she leaned forward looking at Ephemer.

"First we're going to gather allies." Ephemer declared standing up and looking down at Skuld. "And then, we're going to find the traitor and stop them in their tracks." He motioned with his arms. Skuld smiled at him and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." She agreed standing as well.

"I'll let you know when I think of more, and when I find some people," Ephemer said. "Until then, let your heart be your guiding key." He said, placing his hand over his heart. Skuld smiled even more and nodded.

"Yeah." She said. She put a hand on her hip. "Don't forget to go see Espen." She said before leaving. Ephemer gave a heavy sigh looking disappointed.

"Darn, I was hoping she'd forget." He muttered.

* * *

 _Chirithy564: Glad to hear you're enjoying it already. You're definitely right about Takiko and Kamiko being like X and Y. Guess that's just the way they turned out. Interesting to hear you have an Oc with the same name. Lyra is a really pretty name in my opinion, even though I kinda picked it at random._


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III; Losing**

Takiko sat in the fountain square. He was watching the sky with his calm eyes. The clouds passing by were wispy fluffs. They crossed the sun occasionally but didn't block out the light. The sunlight hardly dimmed at all, keeping the square bright. It had been a quiet day. Nothing unusual had happened and no new keyblade wielders had been found. He looked away from the sky to the square around him. To his surprise a Chirithy appeared, running towards him as fast as it could on its short legs.

Takiko stood and went to the Chirithy, meeting it halfway. He knelt down in front of the Chirithy looking at it concerned. Rarely did Chirithy's seem so troubled. Usually, they only acted that way if something terrible had happened.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked. The Chirithy nodded. It was trying to catch it's breath and speak. Takiko put up his hand. "Just calm down." He said. The Chirithy slowed its breathing with a great deal of effort.

"Lyra needed me to pass on a message." The Chirithy said looking at Takiko with solemn eyes. Takiko frowned. Lyra wasn't one to send her Chirithy to do tasks for her. She usually delivered messages herself.

"What is it?" Takiko asked. The Chirithy looked down ashamed. Takiko's eyes widened almost certain of what had happened. He prayed he was wrong.

"She's sorry." Chirithy said softly. Takiko looked to the ground, his eyes softening as his fears were confirmed.

"Did, did she..." He asked, though he already knew the answer. He couldn't finish the thought. Lyra had been turning out to be extremely talented. Takiko was almost certain she would make it. She must've been skilled at masking the darkness eating away at her heart.

"Yeah, a Heartless got her," Chirithy said. It plopped down onto the ground in front of Takiko. It hid its face in its paws. It was ashamed of itself for failing. Takiko gently placed a hand on the Chirithy's head.

"Thank you for everything you've done, Chirithy." He said. The Chirithy looked up at him.

"I obviously didn't do that great of a job." Chirithy said frowning. Takiko shook his head.

"You did the best you could. Thank you. Without you, I'm sure she would have been lost much sooner." Takiko insisted. The Chirithy nodded, brightening up a little. It rubbed against Takiko's hand like a cat would. Takiko couldn't help but smile at it.

"Yeah." Chirithy agreed. It stood up once more. "Can you pass the message on to her friend. They meet here every day at noon, I don't think I'll make it that long." It said sadly. Takiko nodded, removing his hand from the Chirithy's head.

"Of course. Whatever afterlife you have, may Kingdom Hearts protect your spirit." He said. The Chirithy gave him a grateful look before walking away from him.

"Thank you." Chirithy said before disappearing in a ball of smoke. Takiko stood and returned to his place at the fountain. Judging from the sun noon wasn't too far off. He could wait for the friend Lyra always met.

The fact that the young mint haired girl was gone wasn't settling well with Takiko. She was fairly new, what could unsettle her so much? Most who couldn't handle being a keyblade wielder fell into darkness much sooner. The ones who could handle it usually lasted longer until they started doubting. It was very rare for one to only last a few weeks. Even more strange that in the few weeks she had been in Anguis she had shown great talent. Most of the union members loved her. She was sweet and kind. A true warrior of light. How had she fallen?

Takiko broke out of his thoughts hearing arguing. One voice he recognized immediately. Adiana, from Unicornis. The other was another female voice, but not one Takiko was familiar with. Their arguing was growing more heated by the minute.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't care?! She's my best friend! Who gives a damn about unions!?" The unidentified voice asked. Takiko smirked, knowing Adiana would not take well to that question.

"Who gives a damn?! Everyone does! Unions exist for a reason and this unsanctioned friendship threatens the entire system!" Adiana yelled back. The two came into the square without glancing up. Next to the blonde lieutenant was a girl with white hair. Part of it was tied off to the side while the rest was left down. Her blue eyes were narrowed at Adiana in anger.

"Well I don't give a damn, and neither does that Vulpes lieutenant, so your guess is a little off." The girl said coldly. Takiko snickered causing both girls to look up at him. Adiana frowned.

"Takiko." She said, her eyes narrowing at him with dislike. "What brings you out here?" Adiana crossed her arms, momentarily ignoring the girl next to her.

"I don't think that's your concern, and this is a public space, so I can go wherever I like without reporting to anyone. Least of all you." Takiko said casually. Adiana smirked at him, acting as if she knew something he didn't. He kept a straight face though, not letting Adiana get to him.

"Are you here to stop the meetings between the one in your union and Annora here?" Adiana asked. The white-haired girl gasped and glared at Takiko like he was a villain. Takiko rolled his eyes.

"That would be hypocritical of me, don't you think?" Takiko asked. "After all, I still meet with my sister despite our separate unions." He said, earning a glare from Adiana. The other girl, Annora, looked relieved.

"Then why are you here?" Adiana asked. Takiko glared at her. His eyes were so harsh Adiana stepped back in fear, though she did well masking it.

"I believe I told you that wasn't your concern," Takiko said coolly. Adiana turned her back on him, muttering about how stupid he was. Annora watched her go then turned to Takiko with a grateful smile.

"Thanks for dealing with her." Annora said. Takiko brushed it off.

"You'll hear hell from her later about it. She just knows better than to mess with me." He said. "Anyway, I'm Takiko from Anguis. Your name's Annora, right?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, that's me." Annora agreed.

"Is it true you meet Lyra here every day?" Takiko asked curiously. Annora looked at him unsure and nodded slowly. Takiko looked away from her sadly. "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you then." He said.

"What?" Annora asked, fear creeping into her voice. Noticing that herself she shook her head, trying to clear away her negative thoughts.

"I'm sorry, but she's gone." Takiko said simply. Annora looked at him in shock trying to register what he had said. She was silent for some time letting her mind try to wrap around what he had said. Takiko allowed the silence to hang in the air. This was a hard thing to hear for new keyblade wielders.

"What do you mean gone?" Annora finally managed to ask. Takiko sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"She was taken by the darkness. According to her Chirithy a Heartless got her." Takiko explained. Annora glared at him and shook her head.

"No, that's not possible. You're lying to keep me away from her." Annora said anger filling her voice. Takiko gave her a sympathetic look. He turned away from her and sat down on the edge of the fountain.

"Her Chirithy told me just a few moments ago. It left thinking it wouldn't be able to face you." Takiko said. "I have no reason to lie to you." He looked up at the white-haired girl waiting for her reply.

"I don't believe you! I can't!" Annora said firmly, her voice steadily rising. Takiko could see the tears beginning to fill her blue eyes. She was fighting to hold them back. Takiko sighed looking up at the sky.

"What could I gain from lying to you about this? A wounded heart that allows darkness to creep into it? All that would do is cause another heart to fall into darkness. I've made it clear I care nothing for the union boundary, my own sister is in another union. So tell me, what is it you think I have to gain?" He asked. Annora looked at him in shock. She tried to think of something, anything that could explain why the lieutenant was lying to her. But she couldn't think of one. She fell to her knees and put her face into her hands.

"She can't be gone." Annora said between her sobs. Takiko watched as her small shoulders shook with each sob. He had never been good with crying people. That had always been Kamiko's area of expertise. She could comfort others fairly easily. Takiko was never one to understand emotional distress. There was only one thing he could say, though he knew it would make no difference.

"I'm sorry," Takiko said not moving from his place on the edge of the fountain. "It does no good to apologize for what has happened. But I am sorry none the less." To his surprise, her sobs seemed to recede after his pointless apology. Her breathing slowly steadied, interrupted only by the occasional hiccup.

"Did you know her well?" Annora asked. Takiko shook his head, though she wasn't looking at him.

"I'm afraid not. Not as well as I would have liked to, anyway." He said. "She was known fairly well throughout our union though. She was extremely talented so I heard, and from the little amount of time I spent observing her it seemed to be true." Takiko stood and began pacing around the square. Annora looked up to watch him.

"How could the darkness get her?" Annora asked. Her eyes were red and puffy, but no longer seemed to hold any tears that made her blue eyes seem like crystal. Her eyes reminded Takiko more of broken crystal now, all the spirit they once held lost.

"Something must have been troubling her. Something she couldn't tell anyone or thought she couldn't tell anyone." Takiko answered softly. He knew very well Annora would blame herself. Her type always did. But it was better than lying and just saying things like this happened sometimes for no reason.

"It was our meetings. Our Chirithy's said it was looked down upon. Lyra never wanted any trouble. Then we heard about how the Master of Masters created the unions to stay separate. That must have done it." Annora said bitterly. Takiko sighed, just as expected. Annora stood and brushed off her knees. She looked up and met Takiko's gaze. To his surprise, the look that reminded him of broken glass was gone. Her eyes were back to the crystal he had first seen. "We can't let this happen again." She said.

"You're far more interesting than I originally thought," Takiko said, his eyes filled with curiosity. He tipped his head to the side, looking at Annora with renewed interest rather than the pity that had filled his gaze before. "What do you suggest we do?" He asked.

"I don't know. Something." Annora insisted. Takiko frowned, not impressed by her lack of a plan.

"I can't help you much until you think of a real plan." He said, sounding rather disappointed. "When you have one feel free to come find me. I'll aid you in any way I can." He turned his back on her and left the square. He gave a casual wave over his shoulder as he left. Annora felt inclined to believe he would keep his word. She looked up to the sky in thought.

"Don't worry Lyra. We'll think of something." She said, hoping her voice would be carried to wherever her friend was. "May our hearts be our guiding key."

*3*

Jax leaned back against a railing overlooking the water. He closed his eyes with a sigh, running a hand through the hair he left down. It had been another trying day. He had to go through town and gather information for Gula. Gula was much too busy to do it himself, and if he did it would look suspicious to the other foretellers. Sometimes Jax thought keeping up appearances was more trouble than it was worth.

"Hey, Jax!" Jax glanced up to see Kamiko skipping towards him. She was smiling brightly as she came to a stop in front of him. She clasped her hands behind her and rocked back and forth on her toes. Jax knew she was waiting for him to acknowledge her, and a look wouldn't suffice.

"What do you need?" He asked calmly. Kamiko looked up at the sky thinking. It was almost believable she had just come to talk to Jax for no reason. However, Jax still suspected otherwise.

"I was wondering if you knew where Blaine was?" Kamiko asked. Jax frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. He looked at Kamiko in confusion. Blaine was a member of the Leopardus union. It made no sense for Kamiko to be searching for him. He was a strong wielder, one that didn't go against the rules.

"Why are you looking for him?" Jax asked suspiciously. Kamiko sighed heavily.

"One of my union members is claiming the Blaine was messing with them while out collecting lux. I don't really believe it but I have to at least check it out. I want to hear his side of the story." She explained. She looked exhausted while speaking like she had been working all day. It was possible she was telling the truth, but Jax wasn't sure.

"I can talk to him for you." Jax offered.

"No, that's alright. You're super busy as it is, aren't you? I can handle talking to him." Kamiko said a little too quickly for Jax's liking. He nodded slowly.

"Last I saw he was by the lighthouse," Jax said. Kamiko smiled brightly.

"Thanks. I'll get out of your hair now." She said. She turned away from Jax and began walking towards the lighthouse. Jax waited a moment before following her. He knew the story she had told him was a lie. Kamiko was never talented at lying. He would follow her and see what it was she was really after.

Jax found Kamiko speaking to Blaine and the edge of the walkway. Blaine was a young man with dark hair that fell over one eye. He wore a dark jacket over a black shirt. He had on a black hat with a red feather that shielded his eyes from view. He was leaning against the railing while Kamiko stood facing him. Most of her playfulness had been lost and replaced with a serious demeanor. Jax leaned against the lighthouse, listening in on the conversation.

"So I'd live? No war for me?" Jax heard Blaine ask. He heard Kamiko chuckle in response.

"That's right." She confirmed. Jax frowned. What could they be talking about? It sounded as if Kamiko could offer a way out of the war. But that was never brought up by Gula. Was the Vulpes union acting on its own?

"I'm in," Blaine said. "Where do I sign up?"

"I'll send my Chirithy to let you know when the next training session is. Until then, don't tell anyone." Kamiko replied. Jax pulled away from the lighthouse. He slowly paced the path, waiting for Kamiko to pass by. Blaine passed him first, tipping his hat as he walked past. Jax nodded to him in return, not saying a word.

Kamiko walked past next. She smiled cheerfully at him then came to a sudden stop. She lost her smile as she looked at Jax with distrust. Jax didn't speak, only raised his eyebrows. Kamiko sighed and ran her fingers through her short hair.

"You didn't believe anything I said, did you?" She asked. Her brown eyes were hopeful, maybe thinking he would just say he just happened to be passing by.

"No, I didn't," Jax replied calmly. "What were you offering?" He asked. He crossed his arms and leaned back once again. Kamiko frowned watching him.

"Why should I tell you? You'll just go and report it back to Gula like you always do." Kamiko demanded. She crossed her arms and lifted her chin, giving the impression she was looking down on him. Jax smirked, keeping his head tilted down.

"Don't you report everything back to Ava?" He challenged. Kamiko didn't reply but continued to glare. "I report only what I think is important. That usually includes people doing what they shouldn't be. Tell me, are you doing something you shouldn't be?" Jax continued. Kamiko glanced away from him.

"Master Ava has asked me to recruit Blaine into the Dandelions." Kamiko said.

"What are the Dandelions?" Jax asked. Kamiko didn't look him in the eyes. She continued to focus her gaze on something off to the side.

"It's a group of keyblade wielders she's gathering to survive the war. It was her role given to her by the Master of Masters." Kamiko said. Jax uncrossed his arms and stood up straight.

"That's all you had to say. I apologize for getting in your way." He said. He waved over his shoulder as he walked away. "Good luck to you." He said. Kamiko watched him go surprised. She didn't say anything as he vanished from her sight. Maybe him too. She'd have to talk to Ava.


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV; Alliance**

Takiko yawned as he walked through the streets of Daybreak Town. It had been a busy week and it seemed like it was only going to get busier. There were a lot of new members in the union and plenty of new parties forming as a result. It was beginning to look like Takiko wouldn't sleep at all this week.

"Takiko!" Someone called out. The voice was familiar but Takiko couldn't place it. Deciding it couldn't be anything important he decided to ignore whoever it was. The person following him didn't take well to being ignored however and continued to follow him. "Takiko!" The person said again. Takiko glanced over to see who it was. He almost stopped when he saw his sister walking beside him. "Taki, this is serious," Kamiko said.

"What? Ephemer causing trouble again and we need to find him?" Takiko asked looking away from his sister. He really needed sleep if he couldn't recognize her voice. They had only known each other their entire lives.

"No, it's worse. Much, much worse." Kamiko said. He voice was filled with worry. Glancing at her Takiko noticed her looking around nervously as if someone could be listening to them. She was rarely so flighty. Maybe it was serious.

"What? Did something happen with the foretellers?" Takiko asked. Kamiko shook her head.

"No, I got a letter from someone." She replied. Takiko stopped walking and looked at her in disbelief.

"A letter?" He asked putting a hand on his hips. Kamiko looked up at the sky.

"Well, more a note really." She said. She was still fidgeting though she had stopped walking. Pulling at her fingers, brushing her hair behind her ear. Her eyes still darted all around.

"Why is it so important you have to tell me?" Takiko asked in an exasperated manner. He rubbed his temple and closed his eyes. Kamiko but her lip nervously before replying.

"What it said." She answered. Takiko raised an eyebrow at her. What could this simple note say that would set her on edge like this? She was usually hard to worry. Carefree about almost everything. Unless of course her friends were hurt.

"Ok, what did it say?" Takiko asked. Kamiko looked around them for any sign of anyone. She even turned herself completely around rather than just glancing over her shoulder like she normally would. Deciding it was safe she turned to Takiko.

"I know who you are," Kamiko whispered. "What you are."

Takiko blinked in surprise. Several moments of silence had passed when Takiko finally found his words again.

"That's impossible." He said simply. He looked at his sister firmly, daring her to challenge him. She met his gaze with one that held fear. She didn't want to believe it any more than he did.

"I thought so too, but what if someone does know?" Kamiko asked. She again began glancing around her, for anyone. Seeing nothing yet again she returned her gaze to her brother.

"How would anyone find out. I've never told anyone, and I doubt you have." Takiko challenged. He kept his voice calm, which surprised him. He thought it would have sounded frantic like the thoughts running through his head. But somehow he was managing to keep the thoughts from running too wild.

"My Chirithy doesn't even know." Kamiko insisted. She once again looked around nervously. Takiko reached out and gently placed his hand on his sister's shoulder, trying to comfort her. She looked at him and gave a forced smile.

"Nor does mine," Takiko said calmly. He thought about the situation a moment before speaking again. "It must just be someone trying a trick to find the traitor." He decided.

"Then why would it come to me, not Ava?" Kamiko asked in desperation. She wanted to believe Takiko, but she couldn't. It was too much of a coincidence for her to just brush it off as a trick. The wording, who you, what you are. It was too accurate.

"I don't know. I'm not sure of anything." Takiko admitted. He watched his sister calmly, trying to figure out the situation and calm her down. "But if someone really knows, why would it only go to you?" He asked.

"Have you been home all day?" Kamiko asked. Takiko frowned.

"No, I've been swamped dealing with my Union. I haven't been home since yesterday morning." Takiko admitted. He looked into his sister's eyes, his eyebrows furrowing in thought. Kamiko met his gaze calmly.

"We should go check." She said. It was the first calm statement she had made since the beginning of the conversation.

"Right." Takiko agreed with a nod.

The twins quickly made their way through town to the house Takiko lived in it. The house was plain and looked much like the one any other keyblade wielder lived in. It was two stories with only a few small rooms. Takiko's room was on the second story. Entering the room they saw the window was open. As Takiko went to close it, looking out over the rooftops Kamiko went to the desk.

Takiko turned to face his sister. She looked up at him with a worried frown holding up a piece of paper. Takiko sighed not even bothering to cross the room and see what it was. He knew. He reached up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Maybe every lieutenant has one." He suggested. It was a weak suggestion, but he was hoping for any other possibility. No matter how unlikely.

"We could ask Jax." Kamiko suggested. Takiko nodded not looking at her.

"We could." He agreed. A knock on the door echoed through the house. Both Takiko and Kamiko jumped in surprise. They looked at each other in question. The knock came once again. Takiko shrugged going downstairs.

Takiko opened the front door to find Jax standing there with his hands in his pockets. He looked at Takiko calmly, glancing over to where Kamiko stood behind her brother.

"Funny, we were just talking about you." Kamiko said with a nervous smile. Jax raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

"All good things I hope." Jax said calmly. Kamiko smiled at the simple statement. It was good that some people weren't totally on edge.

"Neither good nor bad." Takiko admitted, leaning against the door frame. He glanced over his shoulder at Kamiko. Her eyes met his and she nodded almost imperceptibly before returning her attention to Jax.

"Have you got any letters from unidentified senders?" Kamiko asked. Jax blinked in surprise. He frowned before shaking his head slowly.

"No, what's this about?" He asked. Takiko and Kamiko looked at each other and had a quick exchange with their eyes once again. After reaching an agreement they turned back to Jax.

"We both got a note. I believe we've been accused of being the traitor." Takiko admitted calmly with a shrug. Of course, he was playing it off as no big deal. He didn't need anyone else suspicious of them. The fewer people who knew the better.

"Hm," Jax said, reaching up to brush his bangs out of his eyes. "I'll keep an eye out for anything like that." He decided.

"So why'd you stop by?" Kamiko asked. Jax looked up at her as if trying to decide his reason for coming. The previous conversation had distracted him.

"Have either of you heard about a foreteller meeting outside of the tower?" Jax asked after a short moment. The twins exchanged a look once again. It was an odd question.

"No, why?" Takiko asked, looking at Jax in confusion. Jax shrugged nonchalantly.

"I noticed Master Invi walking to a warehouse. Inside was Masters Aced, Ava, and Gula." He explained. Kamiko frowned looking down. She tapped her chin in thought, trying to remember if she had heard about a meeting.

"Did you hear any of the conversation?" Kamiko asked, glancing up at Jax.

"No. I just thought I'd ask. See you two later." Jax answered before turning away from them and walking away. Kamiko assumed he had reached the peak amount he was able to socialize in a day.

"Things just keep getting weirder, huh." Kamiko said softly looking at Takiko. He nodded not looking at his sister. His eyes hardened as he looked out into the street where Jax had disappeared.

"I'm going to go see if I can learn anything about this meeting." Takiko decided.

"Right, I'll talk to Ava about it too." Kamiko said nodding. Things seemed to be going downhill much faster than she had expected. What was going on here?

*3*

Jax flipped through the files he had scattered across his desk. Gula sat not far away on the window sill. He watched the purple haired boy work through papers looking for something. He wasn't sure what, but it might have just been for show. Jax tended to pretend to be doing something when he was mad at Gula.

"I suppose you've learned of the meeting with Aced today." Gula said calmly. Jax paused in his search, considering his answer.

"Yeah, I noticed." Jax finally decided, continuing looking for nothing. Gula sighed looking out the window.

"He wanted an alliance." Gula said offhandedly. Jax stopped once again, this time turning to face the boy wearing the leopard mask.

"An alliance?" Jax asked. Gula nodded, almost grinning now that he had finally caught Jax's attention.

"Yes, to team up against the darkness. Probably to spite Ira too." Gula said. He didn't sound overly interested in the conversation, but Jax knew it was a play. Gula could rarely stand Jax ignoring him.

"Why Ira?" Jax asked, leaning back against his desk. His hands braced against the desk on either side of his body.

"He thinks Ira is wrong," Gula said simply. "About the traitor."

"I see." Jax said looking at the ground. It wasn't strange to think Ira might be mistaken. There was a very large chance he was. But forming an alliance just based on that, it didn't make sense. It wasn't necessary, and would hardly solve the problem.

"I agreed." Gula said suddenly. Jax looked up at him in shock. Gula rarely agreed with anyone. Especially on something as dangerous as this. If Aced was discovered it would drag Gula down as well. And not just Gula.

"For yourself, or all of us?" Jax asked. He kept his voice calm and neutral, though he was not calm. Gula shouldn't be acting so foolishly. He was usually so much smarter than this. What had changed so suddenly?

"Just myself. I'm not going to drag any of you into this." Gula answered. He glanced over at Jax, waiting to hear his reply. Jax frowned at the union master.

"We're all already dragged into this." Jax said softly. Gula smirked a little at his words but nodded, looking away.

"I suppose you're right there. But, I won't drag you into this alliance." Gula said. His voice was firm and resolute. Jax's frown deepened as he looked at Gula.

"Do you think he's the traitor?" Jax asked softly.

"I don't know. But I intend to find out." Gula replied.

*3*

Kamiko and Ava sat together in the fountain square like they often did. The sun was beginning to hang low in the sky. Few keyblade wielders were still out and passing by. The air was quiet but filled with tension. Kamiko was nervously watching Ava out of the corner of her eye. The foreteller looked towards the edge of the square with a frown. She hadn't said much since she had met up with Kamiko.

"Are you alright Ava?" Kamiko asked looking at the young master in concern. Ava jumped up in surprise like she had forgotten Kamiko was there. That seemed to be likely as Ava had been very distracted as of late.

"Huh?" Ava asked looking to Kamiko. It took her a moment to register the question. "Oh, I'm fine." She said. She tried to smile but it quickly fell away to a frown.

"You've never been a good liar." Kamiko said simply. Ava didn't argue and looked at the ground. She glanced around the square before speaking again.

"Aced wanted to form an alliance," Ava said softly. Kamiko blinked in surprise. That did explain the meeting Jax had observed. It made her wonder, was Aced the traitor? Kamiko quickly shook the thought from her mind. It was too early to jump to conclusions.

"An alliance? Didn't the master forbid alliances?" Kamiko asked. Ava nodded in response.

"He did." She confirmed. "I wonder if that means Aced is the traitor. Invi seemed to think so." She added softly. It was a question that Kamiko knew she really wanted an answer to. She wanted to know if she could still trust those she had practically grown up with. Kamiko didn't know much about how Ava grew up, but she assumed it wasn't pleasant.

"So, were all the union masters invited?" Kamiko asked cautiously. It was something that had to be considered if they were going to accuse Aced of being the traitor.

"No, everyone but Ira." Ava replied. She did another quick glance around the square. She relaxed a little seeing the place empty.

"Hm," Kamiko said in thought. "Did Aced explain why he wanted the alliance? If he had a good reason he might not be the traitor." She suggested. Ava seemed to think about this before replying. Trying to remember what she had heard.

"He just, wanted to hear our thoughts on the traitor. And team up to fight the darkness." Ava explained. Kamiko nodded.

"Then, maybe he's just doing what he thinks is right. It can be hard without a teacher around to guide you guys anymore." She suggested leaning back. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a girl with orange hair in the square, but when she turned her head there was nothing.

"But Ira was put in the lead by the master. We should trust him." Ava argued. Kamiko put up her hands in a calm down gesture. Ava sat back like a child that had been scolded.

"And you do, but not everyone thinks like you Ava. Give it time, I'm sure this will all blow over. Aced will come around." Kamiko said calmly. Ava forced a smile and nodded.

"Right. Thanks, Kamiko." Ava said.

"Don't thank me. It's what friends are for." Kamiko said with a soft smile.

*3*

Takiko sat at a desk flipping through papers. It was nearing dark, and he did intend on returning home tonight. Part of him, however, dreaded his return. He was beyond worried about the threat he and his sister had received earlier. He was almost afraid to go home, especially if the one threatening him knew where he lived.

"Takiko, are you still working?" A familiar voice asked. Takiko turned in his seat to see master Invi behind him. Her hands were clasped in front of her. Takiko suspected she was frowning.

"Yeah, just being sure the records on our party's are accurate," Takiko answered. Invi nodded as she sat beside him in a nearby chair. She reached up and pulled the fabric from over her mouth, letting out a sigh.

"Anything of particular interest?" She asked. Takiko shook his head returning his attention to the papers.

"No, nothing unusual." He said. Invi nodded but remained silent. It was evident her mind was wandering. Takiko sat patiently for her to continue.

"What do you think about the traitor?" Invi asked suddenly. Takiko blinked in surprise.

"Huh? Why are you asking me?" Takiko asked. Invi sighed and looked away. Takiko could see her frown deepen.

"Aced called a meeting between everyone but Ira. He wanted an alliance. I thought, maybe he was the traitor for a moment. But when I accused him, he accused me because of my reports to Ira." Invi explained. Takiko noticed the slightest waver in her voice, any other wouldn't have been able to pick it up.

"Maybe accusing him like that wasn't the smartest thing to do. Everyone's been on edge since Ira's first accusation." Takiko suggested calmly. Invi turned to look at him. Though her eyes were hidden Takiko felt her gaze. It was surprisingly shaky. Like she was close to tears.

"So what should I have done?" She asked softly. Takiko shrugged.

"Respectfully declined." He stated. Invi nodded, but once again remained silent. "Him accusing you is bothering you, isn't it?" Takiko asked, once again turning his full attention to his union master.

"How did you know?" Invi asked, rather than confirming his suspicions outright.

"I imagine it wouldn't be a pleasant feeling. You shouldn't worry about it. You know you're not the traitor." Takiko answered. He knew the feeling himself. It was a heavy thought. Scarier than almost any other. The thought of being wrong when you're so convinced you're right.

"But what if I am?" Invi asked. Takiko found himself laughing, though he hadn't intended to. Invi looked at him in confusion.

"Maybe you don't have faith in yourself. But I have faith in you, and so does the rest of our union. Do you think we'd give our loyalty to a traitor?" Takiko asked. Invi was silent for a moment. Takiko kept the silence, refusing to speak until Invi answered.

"No," Invi said softly.

"Just trust us, we know you're not the traitor. No matter what Aced might think. Just keep doing what your heart says is right, in the end, that's the way to go." Takiko insisted. Invi smiled softly at him, nodding her head.

"You almost sound like the master." She commented. Takiko raised an eyebrow.

"Do I?" He asked. Invi nodded, keeping her smile.

"Just a little." She confirmed.

"Huh," Takiko said, mostly to himself. "Who would've guessed it?"

*3*

 _Annora found herself in the tower she knew only the foretellers could enter. She only knew from the window beside her. She could see a great majority of Daybreak Town from her vantage point. She turned her head to look around the room._

 _Most of the room looked to be covered in smoke. It was blurry and hard to distinguish anything. Up ahead Annora saw a group of people. As she drew closer she realized it was the foretellers and a strange cloaked man. The cloaked man was talking, but Annora couldn't hear him. She caught only the word roles._

 _Annora tried to draw even closer, maybe hear what they were talking about. But as she drew closer the shadows in the room engulfed her, dragging her into darkness._


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter V; Ephemer**

Annora found herself running to the waterfront park on a request from a Moogle. Annora wasn't overly fond of Moogles, they were slightly annoying creatures. But this one had seemed to be desperate and needed a Heartless killed. Killing this Heartless would help Annora just as much as it would help the Moogle, so Annora decided it couldn't be that bad.

Arriving at the waterfront park Annora saw the Heartless the Moogle must have been talking about. It was about the size of a person and floating off the ground with small bat-like wings on it's back. Purple horns came off of its head and its tail had some sort of blade on the end. It held a sword in its right hand.

Facing off against this Heartless was another keyblade wielder. It was a boy with short silver hair that was a little messy, maybe from the fight or maybe just naturally. He wore a white shirt with a black short-sleeved jacket over top. He had a red scarf on and black gloves. His pants were brown and his boots black. He looked tired like he had been worn down from the fight. Annora doubted he would be able to win.

Annora darted at the Heartless from the behind. She brought her keyblade across the Heartless' back. The Heartless turned to face her, forgetting the silver-haired boy. The silver-haired boy smiled at Annora gratefully before dropping to his knees. He seemed to have picked a fight he wouldn't be able to finish. Annora attacked the Heartless quickly, hitting its chest area rapidly. The Heartless dropped it's sword and vanished into a puff of black smoke.

Annora let out a heavy sigh after defeating the Heartless before crossing the grassy area to the silver-haired boy. She crouched down in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled again.

"I'm alright." He said. His bright blue eyes were looking at Annora in interest. Annora frowned at him, he didn't look alright.

"You sure?" Annora asked, removing her hand from his shoulder. The boy nodded standing up. Annora stood with him, watching him carefully. He stood perfectly fine, not showing any signs of serious injury. Maybe he had just worn himself out.

"Thanks, I guess I got a little cocky." He said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Annora crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. The boy attempted a smile at her.

"A little?" Annora asked. The boy grinned at her and shrugged. Annora felt herself smile despite the situation. This boy was light-hearted, and it seemed to be spreading on to Annora. Not that she minded. It wasn't a bad feeling to be able to laugh off such a close encounter.

"I'm Ephemer, from the union Ursus. Nice to meet you!" The boy said suddenly, holding out his hand. Annora took it without thinking.

"Annora from Unicornis." She said. Ephemer grinned yet again as he released Annora's hand. Annora wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"Looks like we're on different teams," Ephemer said, pacing away. Annora nodded slowly, she had forgotten that unions didn't normally work together. It was always an afterthought for her, unions didn't mean that much in her eyes. "But I'm working on something other than my Union task today so think of me as Union free for today." Ephemer said, turning back to face Annora. He was still grinning broadly.

"What are you working on?" Annora asked curiously. It was rare to meet another who didn't put too much stock in unions. The last she could remember were the two lieutenants from Vulpes and Anguis.

"Hm, I guess I can tell you what it is since you helped me out," Ephemer said, resting a hand on his chin as he thought. He took a step closer to Annora and lowered his voice. "Can you keep a secret?" He asked. Annora nodded looking around. There was no one else, so she wasn't sure why Ephemer was lowering his voice so much. "The worlds we visit-the worlds of fairy tales- are nothing more than holograms. You know projections. The light we collect there is actually this worlds light." Ephemer explained quietly. Annora looked at him in shock, her mouth hanging open just a bit.

"What?" Annora asked. Ephemer frowned tapping his chin in thought again.

"Um, to put it simply: There are a lot of worlds, right? And they're all connected by land. But it's impossible to go around to all of them. That's why there's a mechanism that projects all of those worlds here and allows us to collect lux from far away lands." Ephemer explained, being sure Annora understood him.

"Whoa. That's amazing." Annora said softly. Ephemer grinned hearing her say that. She assumed it wasn't often he found like-minded people. Especially with such a strange way of thinking that would even lead to discovering such facts.

"I'm gathering information trying to figure out how the whole thing works. My hunch is that the book of prophecies held by the foretellers is what's creating the holograms." Ephemer continued. He glanced at Annora to be sure she was still following his words. She looked to be lost in thought. Her eyes were narrowed at the ground. "Got it? Have I lost you?" He asked. Annora looked up at him and nodded.

"I can take a little more crazy, I think," Annora said with a grin. Ephemer grinned in return.

"Anyway, we're in this town gathering light that belongs to this vast world. Not just gathering, fighting over it, without knowing why. After a little digging, I discovered all the unions had different goals." Ephemer continued. He seemed glad to have someone to listen to him. This was so crazy everyone else would have just brushed it off. Not to mention they would consider it disloyal to their union somehow and probably pick a fight with Ephemer.

That wasn't the only thought to cross Annora's mind. The other was of her dream the previous night. The one of the man in the black coat and the Foretellers. Their roles, whatever that meant. Did that have something to do with what Ephemer was talking about? If it did, why was Annora having these dreams? She hadn't thought it possible until Ephemer spoke.

"That might explain my dream," Annora said, partly to herself. Ephemer looked up at her in confusion.

"Uh, what was it about?" Ephemer asked curiously. Annora looked up at him, she had momentarily forgotten he was there. She frowned, trying to decide if she should say what it was. She sighed, she might as well, she had already mentioned it.

"I was in a room in the foretellers tower. I saw a guy in a black coat talking to all the Foretellers. I couldn't hear him very well, something about roles. I tried to get closer but was swallowed by darkness." Annora explained. Ephemer looked very interested by this. He crossed his arms and looked to the sky.

"Really? Interesting." He said, trailing off. He suddenly smiled and looked at Annora. "Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't you come with me?" He said. Annora shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" She said, grinning at Ephemer. Ephemer smiled even more.

"Great! Let's head to the place you saw in your dream." He suggested. Annora nodded in agreement.

The two of them ran through the town, passing by other keyblade wielders and common civilians. Annora felt herself wanting to laugh as Ephemer looked at her in challenge. She wasn't totally sure, but it seemed like he was challenging her to a race. As if to confirm her thought Ephemer ran a little faster, pulling ahead of her. Annora grinned, adding more speed so she was in front of Ephemer. They kept that up, trading places until they finally reached the bridge in front of the foretellers tower. They stopped and burst into laughter.

After they had calmed themselves down, Ephemer looked up at the tower.

"So you don't know where the room is?" Ephemer asked. Annora shook her head.

"Nope." She replied. No one really knew where anything inside the tower was. As far as she had heard no one but the foretellers were allowed in there. And they weren't there very often anymore, only for meetings that happened occasionally. Something had made the tower seem almost ominous.

"I've been here a few times. But I haven't found a way in." Ephemer admitted. Annora had a feeling he was in trouble with the foretellers a lot. He didn't seem to put much stock in the rules. More of a go with the flow type of person, just waiting to see where the day took him.

"That's unfortunate." Annora said, half to herself. She supposed hoping they could walk right in was asking too much. Things didn't usually work out so nicely.

"Alright, let's split up and see if we can find a way in." Ephemer said, turning to Annora. She smiled and nodded glancing around the area. The town was huge, there could be an entrance anywhere. This was going to take a long time.

*3*

Jax bit his bottom lip as he flipped through the blue book in front of him. The pages weren't making much sense. They were cryptic warnings about a grim future. Riddles that really could have meant anything. But there had to be something that made sense. Something that actually meant something.

"You know, you really shouldn't be looking at that." A calm voice said making Jax jump. He turned and closed the book. Behind him was Gula, a hand on his hip. He was grinning at his lieutenant.

"Gula, I didn't hear you coming." Jax said. He glanced nervously over his shoulder to the book. Gula had just left it where he could easily read it. But he knew that no one except the Foretellers were supposed to read the book of prophecies.

"Obviously," Gula commented. He crossed the room and stood beside Jax at the desk. He opened the book and flipped through it idly. "What are you looking for?" He asked, not looking at Jax.

"Anything that might sort out this mess." Jax admitted. He watched Gula flip through the pages calmly. Gula seemed to only need to briefly skim the pages to know what they contained. He had probably read the book more times than he could count.

"You think you'll be able to discover the traitor through this?" Gula asked, motioning to the book. Jax shook his head slowly.

"No, I'm hoping to find where the Master went to," Jax admitted. Gula looked up at him in surprise. The traitor was more of the focus of now, it had been a long while since someone had suggested looking for the Master. Gula looked back to the book with a frown.

"The Master is gone." Gula said softly. Jax could almost hear the hurt in his voice.

"But if anyone could stop this nonsense it would be him." Jax insisted. Gula shrugged, pacing away from the book. He frowned, thinking of what Jax said. Perhaps the Master could stop this. But there was no way to find him.

"He left us each with a job. I think if we each adhere to that job we should be fine." Gula said after a pause. Jax frowned. This was the first he was hearing of these jobs. But just giving others jobs wasn't going to solve everything, they had to follow these jobs.

"Someone might have strayed," Jax suggested. To his surprise, Gula smiled slightly at the suggestion. Jax had expected him to get angry.

"I'm counting on it." Gula said, his voice soft. Jax tilted his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" Jax asked.

"The master knew about the traitor. He entrusted me to find them before it was too late." Gula admitted, looking towards the ground. Jax looked back to the book. He hadn't read a thing about a traitor. How did the Master know then?

"There's nothing in this book about a traitor." Jax said, looking to Gula for an answer. Gula stopped his pacing and sat a little ways away on a stack of boxes. He kicked his legs like he usually did.

"No, there isn't." Gula agreed. He reached into his robe and pulled out a piece of paper. It looked like a page from the book of prophecies. "It's here." He said.

"What does it say?" Jax asked, stepping forward. Gula sighed, holding the page out to Jax.

"Read for yourself," Gula said. Jax stepped forward again and took the page from Gula. He read over it. The words were just as cryptic as the rest of the book. It held no clear answers. But it did seem that whoever was the traitor was going to break away from their role unintentionally.

"This doesn't make sense." Jax said. Gula laughed bitterly.

"No, not really. But it's what we have." Gula said.

"We?" Jax asked confused.

"You'll help me? Won't you?" Gula asked, sounding almost afraid. Jax grinned and looked back down at the page in his hand.

"Of course." He said. Jax always did like a challenge.


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI; Secrets**

Kamiko stood on her tip toes in the Moogle shop, trying to post a flyer on the information board. Ava had the brilliant idea of making a code for the dandelions so they could easily tell the members when and where the next meeting was. It was hidden in help flyers that were placed in various locations all around town, that made them very hard to miss. But to many others, it would just look like an old flyer that needed to be taken down.

Kamiko bit her lower lip as she took a step back from the board. It didn't look like the notice was new. That should work well enough. Now she just had to be sure all the others she had put up were still there.

"Hey, Kamiko!" A voice said making Kamiko jump. She turned quickly and saw Ephemer standing behind her with a grin that spelled trouble. Kamiko looked at him warily.

"Oh, hey Ephemer. You in trouble again?" Kamiko asked. Ephemer laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"No, listen I had a question and I was wondering if you could answer it," Ephemer said. Kamiko looked Ephemer up and down. He didn't look like he had anything he shouldn't have, so that couldn't be what the question was about. He looked a little beat up though, maybe he had gotten into a fight. But then again, he probably wouldn't be smiling if that were the case.

"That's never a good start." Kamiko decided. "What do you have this time?" She asked despite her better judgment. Ephemer always managed to ask about the things she shouldn't answer.

"Is the foretellers tower completely closed off?" Ephemer asked. Kamiko blinked in surprise. That was a fairly harmless question. Unless he was trying to sneak into the tower again. Kamiko had hoped he would learn his lesson from the last time.

"I've heard rumors of a secret entrance. Why? Are you trying to break in again?" Kamiko asked. Ephemer didn't jump to deny it. He more tried to defend his reasoning.

"I have a good reason! I swear!" Ephemer said quickly. Kamiko placed her hand on her hip and frowned, looking at him in disbelief. His good reasons usually consisted of him being curious.

"Oh yeah? What's your excuse?" Kamiko challenged.

"I met a girl from Unicornis. She said she had a weird dream about a room in the tower. And it kinda has to do with some of my other research." Ephemer answered, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"What other research?" Kamiko asked. Ephemer looked at her and grinned hopefully. It was if he was hoping grinning would keep him from getting into trouble.

"You know, about the worlds and why unions are separate." He said, avoiding Kamiko's eyes. Kamiko sighed. Ephemer was too curious for his own good. He always managed to ask the questions that no one really had a good answer for.

"Hm, I don't know Ephemer. This is dangerous." Kamiko said. If he was caught in the tower by the wrong foreteller he was doomed. Not to mention the amount of Heartless in the tower. That was enough to overwhelm any novice wielder.

"Come on Kamiko, it'll be fine. Please tell me." Ephemer pleaded. Kamiko sighed rubbed the back of her head. If she didn't tell him, he would probably just find the entrance another way. If she did tell him, there was no doubt he would go straight into the tower.

"How about I show you?" Kamiko offered. Ephemer looked at her in confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"I'll take you to the entrance, but you have to let me go into the tunnels with you." Kamiko replied. She crossed her arms looking at Ephemer. She was grateful he was roughly the same height as her, unlike many. It would be hard to look intimidating if she was shorter.

"Deal!" Ephemer said cheerfully. He didn't seem to have put too much thought into the offer. "Come on, I'm on my way to meet her now!" He said excitedly. Kamiko smiled and shook her head with a laugh. Ephemer had such a bright light filling his heart. It made the simplest things fill him with joy. Kamiko was glad for it.

"That was way easier than it reasonably should have been." Kamiko said. Ephemer turned to her with a questioning grin.

"Why?" Ephemer asked. "I trust you, you won't turn me in." He said. Kamiko smirked at him, playfully putting her hands on her hips.

"You never know." Kamiko said with a sing-song voice.

"Yes, I do." Ephemer said simply, still grinning at Kamiko. Kamiko and Ephemer locked eyes, each challenging the other. Their eye contact lasted for several minutes until Kamiko rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Ok, you're right. I won't." Kamiko agreed. Ephemer laughed cheerfully.

"Told you. Now let's go!" Ephemer said, grabbing Kamiko's wrist and dragging her through the town's streets. Kamiko laughed as he did such.

*3*

Takiko searched through the crowded streets of Daybreak Town. He scanned over the heads of dozens of wielders that filled the streets. It was odd, how hard it was proving to find his sister or Master Ava. Kamiko usually stood out in a crowd. Takiko couldn't put his finger on what it was about his sister that made her stand out, but she was always easy enough to find. As for Master Ava, well, the mask made her hard to miss.

Takiko was just about to give up and set his Chirithy to the task when he saw the youngest amongst the Masters. She was sitting on the fountain, just watching the crowd mill about. Takiko let out a grateful breath and began maneuvering through the crowd towards the fountain.

"Master Ava." Takiko said, gaining her attention. She looked up at Takiko curiously as he approached her. Takiko handed her a small piece of paper that was folded up. Ava took it cautiously, looking at it curiously. Before she could speak, Takiko turned away to return to Master Invi. Ava jumped up and followed him.

"Takiko, what is this?" Master Ava asked, following him down a back street. Takiko glanced down at her as she walked beside him. He hadn't expected her to follow him.

"I don't really know. Master Invi just asked me to bring it to you. I was just going to pass it off to my sister but I can't seem to find her." Takiko answered honestly. He didn't ask what the paper was, it really wasn't his business. The foretellers had a strange way of passing information between each other, maybe it was something he shouldn't know about.

"Oh, strange. I just saw her." Master Ava said with a frown. Takiko glanced at her again. She was still walking beside him, despite there being no need for it.

"It's not a big deal Master Ava, my sister vanishes all the time." Takiko said calmly. Kamiko had a strong tendency to do whatever she wanted, whenever she chose to. It was part of her that Takiko had grown used to, though it still annoyed him.

"Right." Master Ava agreed softly. Takiko expected her to walk away then, but she still didn't. She continued walking beside him, keeping her gaze lowered to the ground. Her hands were clasped together tightly in front of her. "Takiko, what do you think of the upcoming war?" She asked suddenly. Takiko looked at her surprised.

"Everyone's asking that question, huh?" Takiko asked in reply. He put his hands in his back pockets and looked up to the sky. "I dunno, I guess if it's going to happen it's going to happen." He decided. Master Ava nodded.

"Would you escape, if you could?" She asked. Takiko frowned. Getting away did sound appealing. But he wouldn't do it alone. The guilt would probably eat him alive if he were a coward and left everyone else to die.

"Maybe, so long as my friends could escape too." Takiko said, still looking up at the sky. It was surprisingly clear today.

"Who would have to leave with you?" Master Ava asked. Takiko glanced at her again. She wasn't looking at him yet again. She was focused on something else, something Takiko couldn't see. Takiko glanced away and thought of her question. Who would he want to leave with him?

"Kami, Invi, I guess everyone." Takiko listed off. Master Ava laughed softly as if what he said amused her. She had a soft smile as she looked at the ground.

"That would be nice, wouldn't it. Everyone escaping, no war being fought." Master Ava said. Her smile slowly faded, as she seemed to remember something. Takiko frowned along with her.

"Master Ava, is there a reason you're asking me these questions?" Takiko asked. Master Ava pursed her lips together. She was quiet for a moment, taking her time in answering. She stopped walking rather suddenly and glanced around. Takiko stopped as well turning to face her.

"I would like for you to join the dandelions." Master Ava stated. Takiko looked at her blankly.

"What's the dandelions?" He asked slowly. He glanced around them warily, he had a feeling this wasn't something they should be talking about. Especially not in a place they could be heard. Ava began to pace around the alleyway, from wall to wall.

"It's a group of keyblade wielders who will escape the war. They will lead the next generation." She explained, watching Takiko carefully. He had never heard of the group before, so he guessed the other Masters knew nothing about it. It occurred to him that Ava was taking a huge risk mentioning it to him. That must have been why she seemed so nervous.

"Master Ava, does my sister know about this?" Takiko asked. Ava let out a relieved breath, making it seem she had expected more questions, more accusations. She nodded in reply.

"Yes. She was invited in. One of the first I asked to join. In fact, I think she was the first." Ava answered. She was smiling softly again, her nerves slowly seeming to fade away.

"And what did she say?" Takiko asked. Ava let out a soft sigh like she was fondly remembering the moment.

"Almost the same thing you did. In the end, she refused because I couldn't go with her. I have to fight." Ava answered. Her smile faded as she spoke. Takiko could tell she was afraid. But everyone was, weren't they? This war was quickly causing panic through the entire town. Maybe farther.

Glancing at Ava once again Takiko frowned. It would be a shame to lose such a kind person. Ava tried so hard to make the world a brighter place for anyone, no matter the union.

"Do you really have to fight?" Takiko asked.

"Yes," Ava answered without a pause. "I couldn't leave my Union to die. Not all are strong enough to face the dangers the dandelions will." She was looking down sadly. Takiko guessed she was thinking about what the dandelions would face. And they would have to face it without her, who had become their leader. It would seem to some that she was abandoning them. But it was a noble goal, to save at least some of the wielders if saving all wasn't an option.

Takiko himself knew he couldn't leave his union behind. It wasn't in his nature. He was loyal to a fault, and he couldn't imagine leaving Invi to fight on her own. That would be the biggest betrayal Takiko could imagine. Even more, Kami was staying behind. He couldn't leave her to die.

"I'm sorry to say I must decline as well. I can't leave my sister. Nor can I leave my master." Takiko decided. Ava smiled and laughed a little.

"I thought you would say as much. But I had to ask." She said with a soft smile.

"Right. Goodbye Master Ava." Takiko said. He turned and kept walking, going to find Master Invi. Ava watched him go with a soft smile. He had such a strong kind heart.

"Goodbye Takiko, and may your heart be your guiding key." Ava said before turning and going back to the fountain plaza.


	7. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII; Friends Across Union Lines**

Ephemer practically dragged Kamiko through the city. He seemed a little too excited to just be sneaking into a place he really shouldn't be. It seemed more like he was getting a chance to do the one thing he always wanted to do most. Then again, with Ephemer, it was hard to tell, he might have wanted this.

Ephemer led Kamiko to the area around the tower. It was a plaza with a few buildings on either side of a bridge crossing the water underneath the foreteller's tower. It was the obvious place to look for the entrance. Kamiko took note of the few wielders in the area. She didn't recognize most of them. She vaguely recalled a girl with white hair from a few weeks ago. Annora was her name if Kamiko remembered correctly.

It was a surprise when Ephemer took Kamiko straight to the white-haired girl.

"This is her!" Ephemer declared happily. Kamiko looked at Ephemer in shock but he didn't react. Kamiko once again looked to Annora. She was looking at Kamiko with equal shock, but like Ephemer wasn't saying anything.

"It's you. You're starting to show up often." Kamiko commented smiling softly at Annora. Annora narrowed her eyes as if trying to discern if that was a compliment or an insult. Annora chose to brush it off and address the lieutenant.

"You again," Annora said simply. She frowned as the thought occurred to her. Annora turned to Ephemer. "Isn't she one of the lieutenants?" She asked pointing towards Kamiko. Ephemer shrugged.

"So?" Ephemer asked. Annora blinked at his casual response. Ephemer really had no grasp on rules. Everything seemed to be his way, regardless of what others tried to tell him was normal. It was a quality Annora was beginning to like. "She causes as much trouble as I do. Anyway, her, her brother and the Leopardus lieutenant aren't that bad. I like them." Ephemer continued when Annora didn't respond. Kamiko gave Ephemer a sidelong glance.

"I'm noticing Espen wasn't on your list. And he's your lieutenant." Kamiko said. Ephemer shrugged again.

"I don't like him." He stated simply. Kamiko thought about this for a second before nodding in agreement.

"What about Adianna?" Annora asked. Soon after she asked the question she frowned. "Then again, I don't like her." Annora muttered. Kamiko laughed shortly.

"She's a stickler for rules." Kamiko said simply. Annora glanced at her and smiled, surprised by how relaxed she seemed about the whole ordeal. She really did seem to be cut from the same cloth as Ephemer. She had spited the union barriers frequently from what Annora could tell.

"That's why you're here." Annora decided, crossing her arms as she looked at Kamiko. Kamiko nodded simply.

"And Master Ava told her a secret way into the tower!" Ephemer added helpfully. Annora looked at Ephemer before returning her gaze to Kamiko who smiled nervously. She rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"It's just a rumor," Kamiko said, earning disappointed looks from the other two. Kamiko sighed heavily, dropping her hand. "Come on." She said, beginning to walk away from the tower. Annora and Ephemer exchanged a curious glance before following Kamiko.

Kamiko led them away from the tower entrance into the winding streets of Daybreak Town. It was surprising that Kamiko knew her way around this town so well. Annora found herself wondering how long Kamiko had lived around here. And how long she had been Master Ava's lieutenant. It wasn't something they had ever been told, how those particular wielders had been chosen for such an important job.

Annora was pulled out of her thoughts as Kamiko took them to one of the waterways that ran through the town at various occasions. This one Annora was familiar with surprisingly. It was the one that drained entirely occasionally. It was a weird thing in the town that happened and no one seemed to question.

Today was one of the days it was drained. At the far end of the channel was an open sewer hatch and a broke vent of some kind. Kamiko jumped down into the channel and walked to the open sewer hatch.

"Whoa! I never thought to look here for an entrance!" Ephemer said, jumping down into the channel himself. Annora followed him with a soft smile. She looked up trying to see the foreteller's tower from where they stood. She found it in the distance looking like a model.

"This is pretty far from the tower. I don't think anyone would look here." Annora said. Kamiko nodded.

"Yeah, aside from the front entrance this is the only way in. But we have to be careful, it's full of Heartless since wielders aren't allowed in." Kamiko explained.

"You'd think the Foretellers would handle it." Annora said with a frown. She crossed her arms and looked down at the hatch. She hoped that wasn't the entrance and it was the broken vent behind them.

"Aren't you lieutenants allowed in?" Ephemer asked. Kamiko shook her head.

"Nope, not often. This is meant to be a place only for foretellers. But they're too preoccupied to care much about how many Heartless get in." Kamiko said. She sounded a little sad about that last part. Maybe the foretellers used to be able to handle all the Heartless.

"The traitor?" Annora asked. Ephemer gave her a sort of shocked look like he hadn't expected her to know anything about that. Kamiko smiled sadly.

"I forgot Master Ira told his Union." Kamiko said.

"Everybody knows about it by now. Half the rumors I hear are theories about the traitor." Ephemer said. He was looking at Kamiko with something close to worry.

"Any good ones?" Annora asked. Ephemer shook his head.

"Nope, just nonsense so far." He said. He looked at Kamiko who was frowning slightly. " What do you think Kamiko? You have to hear more than we do." He asked. She looked up at him still frowning.

"No solid leads. But several really weak ones." Kamiko admitted. She dropped down into the sewer hatch, that probably didn't really lead into the sewer, and began going down the ladder on the side. Ephemer and Annora exchanged looks before following Kamiko down the ladder. Ephemer went first, followed by Annora.

"Like how many?" Ephemer asked as they descended the ladder. Kamiko hummed to herself considering her response. The sound echoed off the walls, sounding out loudly.

"Twenty. At least." Kamiko decided.

"That's more leads than there are Foretellers." Annora pointed out as she reached the bottom. She was surprised they were in an open hall at the top of a set of stairs that went even farther down. Kamiko was looking at Annora with another sad frown. Kamiko must really hate all of this trouble going on.

"That's how unsure they are. No one has a clue." Kamiko admitted. Without another word, she went down the stairs. Ephemer and Annora looked at each other again. Ephemer only shrugged before going down the stairs after Kamiko. Annora stood where she was for a moment before following.

At the bottom of the stairs was an extensive hallway with gears all around. Annora assumed they must have been for running the clock on the tower. But she had no way of knowing for sure. Kamiko and Ephemer and spread out looking around. Annora decided to wander farther down the hall. She had hardly taken a step when a Heartless attacked her. Annora summoned her keyblade, Starlight.

She stared down the exact same Heartless Ephemer had been fighting. Annora quickly launched herself at it, bringing her keyblade across the Invisible. She landed several blows before the Invisible brought down its blade and sent her flying back. At that point, Ephemer and Kamiko noticed Annora's fight and drew their own keyblades. Ephemer's looked a lot like Annora's, while Kamiko's was yellow and gold with the teeth shaped to resemble a sun.

Ephemer charged the Invisible and used a string of attacks. Kamiko went to check on Annora, muttering a healing spell as she knelt beside Annora. As Annora stood the Invisible vanished into a poof of smoke. Ephemer turned to Annora with a proud smirk.

"There, now we're even." Ephemer stated. Annora grinned a little and held back a laugh.

"Thanks," Annora said. She walked past Ephemer, looking to go deeper into the tower.

"Wait I think we should come back later," Ephemer said, taking hold of Annora's arm. Annora looked at him in question. Ephemer was the last person she expected to hear that from. "It's taken us this long to find a way in and get this far. Think of how much longer it will take us to find that room. It's going to look suspicious to our union leaders if we're missing for too long. We know how to get in now. Let's just leave the rest for another day." Ephemer explained. Annora frowned. He did have a good point.

"I guess," Annora agreed reluctantly. "I don't feel like listening to Adianna." She decided.

"Ava has probably already noticed I'm gone." Kamiko admitted. Annora was surprised to hear her address the foreteller without her title. Adianna always called Ira, Master Ira, Annora had just assumed all lieutenants treated their masters with that respect.

"We may all be in different unions, but we're friends right?" Ephemer asked, seeing they had agreed with his suggestion.

"Yeah," Annora said, as if the statement was unnecessary. Ephemer grinned sheepishly at her.

"Of course," Kamiko said.

"Let's meet tomorrow at fountain square about noon. If you can that is." Ephemer said. Annora nodded in agreement without much thought. Even if Chirithy objected she was going to meet up with him again.

"I can," Annora said.

"I won't be able to. Union stuff. Be sure to tell me what you guys find." Kamiko said. Ephemer and Annora nodded in agreement.

*3*

Skuld frowned looking around the town. After talking to Ephemer a few days ago she hadn't seen him. But she guessed that wasn't unusual. She could go weeks at a time without seeing Ephemer. Sometimes even longer. But recent rumors she had heard drove her to try and find him. She needed to hear his opinion on the matter.

Skuld couldn't find Ephemer anywhere. She sighed heavily leaning against a building. She was about to just give up and try again another day when she saw Takiko and Jax talking together. The two lieutenants weren't the most social, so the two of them together must have meant something. Skuld pulled away from the wall and approached the two.

"Hey Takiko," Skuld said as she approached them. Both turned their attention towards her, ceasing whatever their conversation had been. "Have you seen Ephemer?" Skuld asked. Takiko immediately frowned.

"What did he do now?" Takiko asked. Skuld laughed at his suspicion.

"Nothing, I was just looking for him." She said, brushing her hair back behind her ear. Takiko nodded, clearly thinking. He was hopefully trying to remember the last place he had seen Ephemer.

"Last I saw he was with Kamiko and a girl from Unicornis," Jax said calmly. Skuld sighed heavily and shook her head with a grin. Of course, he was up to something like that.

"I take back him not doing anything," Skuld said with a slight laugh. Takiko chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Him and Kami together definitely spells trouble." He said. Skuld nodded looking between the lieutenants. She might not be able to find Ephemer, but these were probably the best sources for rumors. They heard almost everything that happened in the town.

"I heard a rumor I was wondering if you guys could confirm it," Skuld said suddenly. Takiko looked at her curiously, glancing at Jax to see his reaction. Jax looked at Skuld with his normal neutral expression.

"Depends on what it is." Takiko decided, turning his full attention back to Skuld.

"I heard there's a dark Chirithy running around town. Is it true?" She asked. Takiko and Jax looked at each other. Skuld could see a faint bit of panic in Takiko's eyes. That was all she needed to see to know it was true, but she pretended she didn't notice.

"I've heard that rumor too. But I've never seen it for myself." Takiko said. Skuld didn't know if he was lying or not but she decided not to ask.

"Nor have I." Jax agreed. Skuld nodded.

"I just thought I'd ask. I don't want to start panicking over a rumor." She said casually. She put a hand on her hip while motioning with her other hand.

"Was there any more to the rumor?" Takiko asked curiously.

"Yeah, that it belonged to one of the Foretellers," Skuld replied. Takiko looked at her in shock. Skuld continued explaining, furthering the shock on Takiko's face. "And that foreteller is stealing the light from other unions." She said.

"That's ridiculous," Jax said simply. Takiko nodded in agreement.

"I thought so too." Skuld agreed. " Well, I'd better go. I have missions I have to finish." She said.

"Good luck," Takiko said. Skuld nodded.

"Thanks." She said before leaving. She turned a corner and leaned against a wall, listening for Takiko and Jax to continue their conversation. There was a pause that was probably the two waiting to be sure she was out of earshot.

"That rumor was almost too accurate," Takiko said softly. Skuld tightened her lips into a frown. She wasn't surprised to hear that.

"The dark Chirithy might not be a Foretellers," Jax said. Skuld heard Takiko give a half chuckle as if he was amused by Jax's optimism.

"Maybe. But a dark Chirithy is what started this entire mess." Takiko said simply. There was no more sound after that, making it seem the conversation had ended. Skuld quietly pulled away from the wall and continued on her way. It was concerning to know there really was a dark Chirithy. She was rather fond of her own Chirithy, and the idea of one turning evil was sad.

Skuld sighed. Now she really wanted to find Ephemer.

*3*

Annora sat on her bed, skimming over a book with a smile. Her Chirithy sat on the window sill watching her. The cat-like dream eater noticed her bright smile and gave a soft laugh.

"Someone looks happy. Tell me, tell me!" Chirithy said. Annora looked up at the Chirithy still grinning. She closed her book and set it off to the side.

"I met this boy named Ephemer, and we went around the town together trying to find a wa- a Heartless." Annora said. She covered up what they had really been doing, as Chirithy would probably scold her for. Chirithy's didn't like rule breaking.

"You made a new friend? That's great! No wonder you're smiling. I hear having friends is nice, but I wouldn't know because I don't have any." Chirithy said. Annora looked at the Chirithy in disbelief.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Annora asked. Chirithy looked at her with its head tilted to the side.

"Huh? You? You're my friend?" Chirithy asked. Annora chuckled and nodded as if it were obvious. Which to her it was.

"Of course! You've helped me out a ton! That's what friends do." Annora said simply. Chirithy laughed it's pleasant laugh again.

"Thanks,"Chirithy said. Annora nodded before laying down and closing her eyes, hoping for peaceful sleep.


	8. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII; Waiting**

The youngest of the Foretellers sat on the fountain that was the meeting place for many friends and unions. Her feet kicked back and forth in a childish way, that really did make it obvious she wasn't much older than the wielders under her command. Some were even older than her. She had always wondered why she had been the one chosen for the task of leading a union. There had to be many better options. And there had to be someone better qualified to handle the impending chaos.

"Master Ava!" A boy's voice called out, dragging the young master out of her thoughts. Standing in front of her was a boy with silver hair. He belonged to Aced's union if she was correct.

"Oh hello, your name is Ephemer right?" Ava asked. He was known for trouble, and Kamiko really did like him. He had spoken to Ava a few times, always asking questions Ava didn't have an answer for. The boy nodded.

"Can I join you?" Ephemer asked. Ava nodded.

"Uh-huh." She said. Ephemer sat beside her. He kicked his feet back and forth like Ava had been before. He glanced at her and tilted his head to the side.

"Why the long face? Did something happen?" Ephemer asked. Ava jumped a little, not aware she had been frowning.

"Long day," Ava said with a short laugh. Ephemer didn't reply. "Do you remember when you asked me why all the unions compete?" Ava asked rather suddenly. Ephemer nodded slowly. "Well, I've been wondering the same thing." She admitted.

"Isn't it because the Master said so?" Ephemer asked, with a frown. He had never liked that reasoning.

"Yes, and because the Master says it is." Ava agreed. "But lately I've been wondering about other things. You once told me you were looking for answers that you wanted to solve the mysteries of this world. Well, I think that's how things should be. We need to question things and think for ourselves." She continued on. Ephemer looked at her in shock.

"Whoa, you're really not yourself today. I guess even Foretellers have their off days." Ephemer said in a joking matter. Ava smiled a little. "Hey, maybe talking about the book will cheer you up!" He suggested.

"Not a chance!" Ava replied. Looking away, crossing her arms.

"Aww." Ephemer said, looking defeated. Ava looked back at him with a smirk.

"You were trying to pull a fast one on me weren't you?" She asked. Ephemer jumped up quickly.

"No, no! I was joking." He said, waving his hands in front of him.

"If you say so," Ava said with a laugh. "But I really think it would be great if all unions could work together and be friends." She continued, managing to keep her smile.

"You know, I made a friend in another Union today. They were kinda talkative, but she was a lot of fun. We're meeting again tomorrow." Ephemer said grinning at the ground. He was rather fond of that girl, for only have met her today. He had high hopes for her.

"That sounds fun. You better go home and get some sleep then." Ava said still smiling. She was glad to hear friends could cross union boundaries.

"Kay," Ephemer said hopping up. "Well, it was nice talking to you. I don't know what's got you down but please cheer up." He said, grinning at her happily.

"Thank you," Ava said as he ran off. Ava looked at the sky with a soft smile. "If worse comes to worst I want to leave the future to the kids who see the world like you do. Let the wind carry you far far away... My Dandelions." She said to no one in particular. As she spoke seeds of a dandelion were blown past in the wind.

*3*

Annora sat on her own, leaning back against the fountain. The sound of flowing water had been her comfort for most of the day, along with the sound of feet as other wielders ran through tracking down various Heartless. She had been waiting for Ephemer for far too long. He had said noon, and it was nearing sunset. The sky was just beginning to turn pink. Annora sighed heavily getting to her feet. Much to her surprise when she stood there was a boy with purple hair looking at her. He had piercing aqua eyes that seemed to be looking through her. She didn't know anything about him, but she was already unnerved.

"Who are you, just sneaking around all suspiciously?" Annora asked, glancing around her. There was no one beside the boy. He was off in a corner so Annora assumed if someone passed by she would look like she was talking to thin air. The boy didn't answer her question, only looked at her with well-controlled curiosity. "What not going to answer?" Annora demanded.

"You've been sitting here all day." The boy commented calmly. Annora narrowed her eyes, looking over the boy. She was certain she didn't know him, but he was familiar. Perhaps she had seen him around town. But that did not explain why he knew she had been here all day.

"And now you're stalking me? How creepy can you get?" Annora asked harshly. The boy rolled his eyes in exasperation. He moved away from where he was standing, walking to the edge of the fountain. He didn't speak right away, appearing to be lost in his own mind.

"I'm not stalking. I've just passed by several times today." He said simply. Annora crossed her arms still glaring at him. His calmness was aggravating. It was as if he couldn't concern himself with things like emotions.

"Doing what? There aren't that many Heartless are there?" Annora asked. The boy was again silent, thinking over his response. His behavior made Annora suspect he was a Leopardus, though she had no proof and usually didn't like jumping to conclusions such as that. After all, Ephemer had been the last thing she expected of an Ursus.

At the thought of Ephemer Annora frowned. She couldn't think of where he could be. What if he was in trouble? Or what if he really hadn't intended of meeting her at all? What if he had just been humoring her for the day?

"Collecting information for my master." The purple haired boy said suddenly, drawing Annora out of her thoughts. He had taken so long to answer Annora had suspected he wasn't going to.

"Oh, so you're a spy for your Union?" Annora asked. She had rumors of such things fly through Daybreak Town. Wielders chosen to spy on the other unions and steal lux. She'd always dismissed them, but maybe they were more than rumors. The boy glared, his aqua eyes turning to ice in a moment. But he didn't speak. Annora smirked. "Not hearing you deny it." She said in a sing-song voice.

Just then Annora's Chirithy appeared beside Annora. Annora turned her attention to the small dream eater quickly.

"Hey there!" Chirithy greeted. It glanced towards the purple haired boy and jumped in surprise. "Oh! Jax, sir!" It said quickly. Annora looked at Chirithy in surprise.

"Who's he?" Annora asked, bending down to talk to Chirithy easier. Chirithy looked up at her, turning away from the boy, who was apparently called Jax.

"He's the lieutenant for the Leopardus Union, I hope you weren't bothering him." Chirithy said with a nervous laugh. Annora had been right about his union at least. But she was surprised to hear he was a lieutenant. Most of them were fairly well known. But she had never heard of him.

"That explains it," Annora said. She straightened up and turned back to Jax. He had returned to his calm demeanor, losing the glare he had had before Chirithy's appearance. "Sorry about that." Annora said, rubbing the back of her head. Jax didn't acknowledge her apology.

"Why have you been here all day?" Jax asked curiously. His head tilted to the side, causing his bangs to fall into his eyes just a bit.

"I was waiting for a friend but he never showed." Annora replied with a sad frown. Jax nodded slowly, looking her over.

"I'm sure something just came up." Chirithy said helpfully. Annora nodded.

"Right." She agreed, though her voice made it obvious she didn't believe that. Or didn't want to.

"Who's this friend?" Jax asked. Annora looked up at him surprised. She really hadn't expected him to hang around. Being a lieutenant he had to busy all the time. Kamiko had seemed that way. And so did Adianna.

"Ephemer, he's from-" Annora began. She was cut off by a laugh from Jax. It was a short laugh that was accompanied by him shaking his head.

"You don't have to say anything more. He probably just got in trouble again." Jax said. He sounded surprisingly bright at those words. It was amusing to him. Ephemer being in trouble. From his use of again, Annora supposed it happened fairly often.

"Again?" She asked, looking for confirmation. Jax smirked a little and nodded, not speaking. He didn't seem to see it necessary to speak to confirm that piece of information. And it really wasn't.

Annora sighed and looked down with a smile. It really did seem like Ephemer to be in trouble often. With his disregard for rules and ability to find all sorts of things he shouldn't. His curiosity that seemed to rule him. He must have been uncontrollable to the union masters. But Annora really didn't see it that way. She saw it as free.

"Thanks for telling me," Annora said looking up at Jax. He nodded once again without a word. Annora rubbed the back of her head nervously. She didn't do so well with silent companions. It didn't make for much conversation. "Um, see ya, I guess." Annora said. Jax nodded and turned away, hands in his pockets as he walked away. Annora guessed he could spend days without talking to anyone. "He's kinda weird." Annora remarked to her Chirithy.

"Annora!" Chirithy said in a scolding manner. Annora looked at Chirithy with a surprised look.

"What?" Annora asked in confusion. She didn't understand what the Chirithy thought the problem was. The comment had been harmless enough. Chirithy shook its head.

"Nothing. Let's head home." It said. Annora frowned, looking to one of the many entrances to the square. Chirithy followed her gaze and sighed. "I'm sure something came up. The only time a friend is unable to keep a promise is when something super serious has happened. I know you're worried, but you just have to believe. If you're sad I'll be sad too. Well now, I'm your friend too right." Chirithy said. Annora looked down at the dream eater with a smile.

"How dare you threaten me with being sad." She said in a joking manner. She knelt down and lifted Chirithy up off the ground. Chirithy waved its arms in surprise but didn't complain otherwise. "You're right though. Let's go." Annora said. Chirithy nodded in agreement. Annora held Chirithy close to her chest as she wandered off, returning to her home.

*3*

 _Annora sat in the fountain plaza again, still waiting for Ephemer to make his appearance. She had been waiting a long time, but she wasn't sure how long. Maybe only a few hours, maybe days. But she knew it came as a surprise when the silver-haired boy ran into the plaza._

 _"Sorry," Ephemer said quickly, not giving Annora a chance to speak. Annora put her hands on her hips and gave Ephemer a look of anger and contempt. He smiled nervously._

 _"Sorry," Annora repeated coldly. Ephemer rubbed the back of his head. "Do you know how long I waited for you? I thought you had just ditched me!" Annora said. Ephemer waved his hands in front of him quickly, trying to defend himself._

 _"I'm sorry. I really am. There was something important I had to take care of. I hope you can forgive me." He said quickly. Annora sighed, losing her angry look. Ephemer smiled at that. "Are you still up for our adventure?" He asked. Annora smiled at him again._

 _"You're lucky we're friends," Annora stated. "Let's go."_

 _Annora didn't remember any of the trip to the underground passage they had been shown by Kamiko. It was almost as if she had blinked and they were there. As they approached the area they had last stopped in, Annora noticed things were off. The details of her surroundings were faded, not at all what they should have been had she really been there._

 _"It's up ahead. Are you with me?" Ephemer asked, turning to look at Annora. Annora tried to answer. Of course, she was with him. But she couldn't. Her entire body froze. "Ah, you're not ready yet. I had a feeling that might be the case. I'll be waiting." Ephemer said with a smile._

 _Annora wanted to question him. But she couldn't. He began fading away into dandelion seeds, blowing away in the nonexistent wind._


	9. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX; Untold Secrets**

Annora woke up with a start, sitting upright in her bed. Her breath was heavy as she glanced over the room. Her room. The sun was just beginning to rise, the light slowly peeking in through the window. Her Chirithy sat on the window sill watching her curiously.

"Did you have another dream?" Chirithy asked. Annora sighed heavily looking down to the ground. She nodded sadly. "It was about your friend wasn't it?" Chirithy asked. Annora nodded again and looked out her window. She could see the foretellers tower. That had to be where Ephemer vanished. It was the only thing to make sense.

"I want to go look for him in that tower," Annora said standing up and crossing to the window. Her eyes focused on the tower, making it very clear where she meant. Chirithy followed her gaze and jumped up in surprise.

"You want to go search for him in the tower? No way! Only the Foretellers are allowed there. Besides...now's not a good time." Chirithy said, thinking of any reason to keep Annora from the tower.

"Why not?" Annora asked curiously. Chirithy looked down avoiding eye contact. Annora assumed that meant the Chirithy really shouldn't be talking about it.

"I can't go into detail, but the foretellers, well lately they've been disagreeing on a few things. Let's just say you should stay clear of that tower for the time being." Chirithy said, carefully choosing its words. Annora frowned looking back to the tower. She hadn't seen any of the Foretellers in some time. She had hardly seen her own. She could only guess why, but her mind kept returning to the warning she had heard her first day as a wielder.

"The traitor?" Annora guessed.

"Kinda," Chirithy admitted reluctantly. Annora frowned. She really didn't want to get involved with the whole traitor ordeal. It seemed like too much of a hassle. But if that was what caused Ephemer to vanish, she was willing to take that risk.

"I'm going." Annora decided. Chirithy cried out in shock, but Annora ignored its objections.

Annora got up and prepared for the day quickly. Her Chirithy watched her nervously, its paws shaking. Annora really didn't know why though. She was just breaking one rule for a friend. It wasn't like she was going to go kill someone. But she guessed the Chirithy's were taught not to ever break a rule.

Annora got to the base of the tower before most other wielders were awake. But that was fine, for the most part. She was certain that Ephemer's disappearance had something to do with the tower, but with Chirithy's reluctance she should probably look around and see if anyone knew.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Chirithy said from behind Annora where it sat on a window sill. Annora ignored the spirit and began to look around. "Are you even listening?" Chirithy demanded when Annora didn't reply. Annora walked away, seeing a person not far away. "Wait! Where are you going?" Chirithy called.

Annora wandered around the tower area for several hours, asking any wielder she found what they knew about Ephemer. She heard several different ways of saying he was a troublemaker, stories of him angering at least three different important people, and glares that made her blood run cold. But among the nonsense, she did find out that he had spoken to Master Ava before he vanished. Annora wasn't sure what that meant but she was willing to use that as a starting point. But it did mean Annora would, in fact, have to go into the tower that Chirithy insisted was a bad idea.

Getting into the tower was easy enough. Just like the last time, no one seemed to notice where she was going, nor did they care. The waterway she needed to use was empty yet again. Annora almost thought it was too easy. But she didn't complain.

Inside the tower was filled with Heartless. Annora had to fight tooth and nail to get anywhere. But she didn't get very far, even with all her fighting. Finding Master Ava turned out to be much easier than she had anticipated.

Annora stopped walking in the middle of the tunnel, looking at the master in front of her in interest. Annora had never seen the Vulpes master, and she wasn't what she expected. Unlike Master Ira, Master Ava was short and appeared young. Perhaps the same age as Annora herself. She wore a pink robe that was designed similarly to the robe Master Ira wore. Her mask was silver with blue lines throughout it. The eyes were bright yellow.

"Master Ava?" Chirithy asked cautiously. Master Ava looked at the Chirithy for just a moment before shifting her gaze to Annora. For some reason, Annora swore she heard the foreteller's breath catch.

"You're..." Master Ava began. Annora really wasn't sure what she was about to say, but she nodded anyway. Maybe it would keep her out of trouble. Master Ava frowned a little, tilting her head to the side. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm looking for my friend Ephemer. I heard you were talking to him right before he vanished." Annora answered honestly. She tried to keep her gaze even and meet the foreteller's eyes. She was surprised to realize she was taller than the master.

"But why would you come here?" Master Ava asked.

"I had a dream, about him being here, and I needed to talk to you," Annora replied. She glanced around the room cautiously. She knew the room, but it looked the rooms before it. Or hallways, Annora wasn't quite sure what to call them. Master Ava frowned, pacing ahead of her.

"You had a dream?" Master Ava asked. Annora wasn't given the chance to answer before Master Ava continued talking. She was still pacing with her arms crossed, one hand resting on her chin. "I see. Ephemer said he was waiting for you here in your dream, but this place is restricted." Master Ava walked past Annora, making Annora turn around to face the way she had come to keep her eyes on the foreteller. "So you thought he may have gotten caught up in the problem we foretellers have been having lately. And because someone saw us talking the other day, you thought maybe I had something to do with it."

"Yeah, pretty much." Annora admitted as the young master came t her conclusion. She was impressed with Master Ava's ability to know all that just from a few simple sentences.

"You're honest. I like you. You're not too far off base, but I can't tell you much else right now." Master Ava said with a soft smile. She summoned her keyblade in a flash of light, making Annora jump and summon her own keyblade in preparation.

"Master Ava?" Chirithy asked in fear. Master Ava smiled yet again, holding her keyblade at the ready as she faced Annora. She almost looked playful, reminding Annora of a fox like the mask she wore.

"Show me what you can do." Master Ava said, the playfulness creeping into her voice.

Annora wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to attack the foreteller. If she took off she could probably run. But she would only be going deeper into unfamiliar territory. Master Ava would easily be able to find her. But she knew she was outmatched. Master Ava was, well, a master. Annora was hardly a novice.

Annora took a deep breath before swinging her keyblade forward. Master Ava easily blocked her, pushing the keyblade aside. Master Ava stepped forward bringing her keyblade up towards Annora. Annora jumped back, trying to avoid the hit. Master Ava swung her keyblade so effortlessly Annora was certain it was a part of her. It was just as Annora expected. She was outmatched. Vastly.

Annora was pulled out of her thoughts by a sudden pain in her side. She had lost focus, which was her undoing as a keyblade wielder. Master Ava had landed a blow on Annora's side, successfully knocking the wind out of her. Annora stumbled back, trying to regain her footing. Before she could Master Ava hit her again, pushing her back farther. As Master Ava swung her blade again Annora managed to bring her keyblade up to block the blow but was knocked to the ground by the force of the hit. Master Ava pointed her keyblade at Annora's throat where she sat on the ground. Annora looked up at the master in fear. She had lost, and there was no way to get away.

"Not bad." Master Ava said, taking the keyblade away from Annora's throat. Annora looked at her in shock. Master Ava held out her hand to Annora. Annora took it cautiously, letting Master Ava pull her to her feet. She wasn't hurt too badly, just a few bruises as far as she could tell. "I see a lot of potential in you. But I also see sadness in your heart. Hanging onto it will eventually lead to darkness. You need to somehow let it go." Master Ava said. Annora nodded as Master Ava turned to Chirithy. "With this little one helping you, you'll be fine. Now go home. And I'm sorry but this area is strictly off limits, all right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I get it," Annora said, rubbing the back of her head nervously. She motioned to Chirithy before turning and going back the way she had come. Master Ava watched her go with a smile.

"So it's you. You're the friend he told me about." Master Ava said softly.

*3*

Kamiko dashed into the living room of her brother's house, her breathing heavy and labored from having run the entire way from her house. It was annoying, the way the city was unspokenly divided by union. It meant Kamiko had to go a long way just to visit her brother.

Kamiko's strawberry blonde hair was a little more messy than normal. She looked around in a panic, in her hand was a small piece of paper that caught Takiko's attention. He couldn't read it, but he had a good idea what it was. He had a similar piece of paper in front of him.

"Taki!" Kamiko said, clearly alarmed and maybe scared. Takiko sighed heavily walking to his sister.

"I know." He said simply, taking the paper from her. Sure enough, it said just what he thought it would. 'The war will come, and you two will start it. Whether you want to or not.' He walked away from his sister, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"What are we going to do?" Kamiko asked in desperation. Takiko shook his head, his hand still gripping his hair. It didn't make sense. They had never told anyone, and suddenly, somehow, the last person they wanted to know had found out.

"I don't know. We have to find whoever is leaving these notes." Takiko said through gritted teeth. He was angrier than he had been in a long time. He could handle threats to himself. But whoever this was was dragging Kami into it too. And he couldn't stand for that.

Kamiko watched Takiko worriedly. She shuffled her feet nervously, her fingers twining together. It was scaring her.

"Do you think it's true?" Kamiko asked quietly. Takiko looked at her calmly.

"What? That we'll start a war?" He asked, removing his hand from his hair. A small patch stuck up from where he had been gripping it. Kamiko nodded slowly. "No. I have no desire for war." Takiko said looking away.

"But it says we'll start it whether we want to or not." Kamiko objected. Takiko could hear the fear in her voice all too easily. It concerned him even more. She wasn't one to shake easy. Her heart was too full of light for that.

"It's obviously just someone trying to get under our skin. But we can't do anything until we find out who's leaving them." Takiko said, keeping his voice even. If he showed his anger it would only upset Kamiko more. And that wasn't something they needed.

"Do you think we should tell our Chirithy's?" Kamiko asked.

"I don't really want to. I'd hate to drag them into this. But we need a lookout." Takiko said with a heavy sigh. Kamiko nodded in agreement.

"Right." She said softly. Her and Takiko snapped together causing their two dream eaters to appear together. Kamiko took note that though most of the time it was impossible to tell the difference between Chirithy's, there was a clear difference between theirs. Her brothers was several shades darker than hers. Kamiko suspected if her Chirithy was to stand next to any other wielders it would be a paler grey.

"What is it?" The darker Chirithy asked.

"Is something wrong?" The lighter one asked. Kamiko smiled a little at the automatic concern the Chirithy's showed.

"You could say that." Kamiko admitted.

"We need your help, but you can't tell anyone." Takiko said simply, not letting the Chirithy's ask any more questions. The lighter Chirithy jumped back a little, clearly in shock.

"Not even the Foretellers?" It asked. Kamiko laughed softly.

"Especially not the Foretellers." Kamiko said. The two Chirithy's looked at each other. They seemed to have a conversation with their eyes, choosing their course of action carefully. Eventually, they both nodded.

"We'll do it." The darker Chirithy said. Kamiko smiled softly. They had no clue what they were agreeing to.

*3*

Annora was curled up under her blankets, sleeping peacefully. Her Chirithy sat on the window sill watching over her, as was its job. It wasn't surprised Annora was as deeply asleep as she was. So deep no dreams would reach her.

"That was one doozy of a day. Betcha didn't think you'd have to end up fighting a foreteller." Chirithy said with a laugh. The day was still so crazy Chirithy could hardly believe it had happened.

"I'm sorry, but it wasn't fun for me either, you know." A voice said making Chirithy jump and turn. Sitting on the sill of the window beside Chirithy was Master Ava. Her feet were kicking back and forth childishly.

"Master Ava! What are you doing here?" Chirithy asked in shock. Master Ava smiled and chuckled softly.

"Please, call me Ava." She said. She leaned back a little, her gazing moving to Annora's sleeping figure. "Did you show her the dream of Ephemer?" Ava asked.

"No, that wasn't me," Chirithy said, looking to Annora before returning its gaze to Ava.

"Then perhaps it was Ephemer himself," Ava said, almost to herself. Chirithy tilted its head to the side in confusion.

"Huh? How is that possible?" Chirithy asked. Ava stood and walked over to Annora's bed, looking at the young wielders bed. She smiled down at the white-haired girl softly. She really wasn't much younger than Ava herself was.

"Ephemer's getting very close to the truth. He's fallen into an unchained state and now finds himself in a different realm. From that realm, I believe he tried reaching out to her." Ava explained. She gently reached out and brushed a stray hair back from Annora's face. She felt a strong urge to protect her, for some unknown reason."If they connected, even in a dream, that means she's getting closer to that realm too. Whether she continues down that path is up to her own heart." Ava stepped back from Annora and looked to Chirithy. "Chirithy, you have to protect her from the nightmare, so the wind can carry her far away from here," Ava said. She turned away and walked away, fading with each step until she had vanished. Chirithy stared where the foreteller had vanished in surprise.

"Me?" Chirithy asked to the open air.


	10. Chapter X

**Chapter X; One Step Forward**

Jax sighed heavily as he entered the warehouse that Gula tended to use as his base of operations. Jax didn't know if the other Foretellers had a similar setup or not, but he doubted any of them operated out of the Foretellers tower. Except perhaps Master Ira.

Jax had spent most of the day trying to find any information he could on the other union masters, but he had found nothing. The other masters seemed almost like they were in hiding. No one had heard anything from them in weeks. Even the lieutenants didn't seem to have anything new.

The rumors of traitors were flying around faster than ever though. It seemed Jax heard a new theory every day, from the Master of Masters being the traitor to every single wielder in Daybreak Town, to it all being made up. He wasn't sure which one was his favorite.

As Jax went to the back of the warehouse he heard a voice that suggested Gula was talking to someone else. Jax paused outside of the door, listening carefully. The voices were soft and not near audible. Jax could only theorize who it was. But he had a good guess.

The voices stopped suddenly, and there was the sound of a portal the foretellers used when traveling. Jax shook his head opening the door and entering the room. Gula sat on the desk with a frown.

"Was that Master Invi again?" Jax asked as he closed the door behind him. Gula looked up at Jax, his mouth turning up at one corner.

"Uh-huh. She keeps trying to convince me the alliance with Aced is a bad idea." Gula answered, leaning back on the desk. Jax frowned as he closed the door behind him. He agreed with Invi, but Gula seemed convinced the idea would help. Jax didn't want to discourage him. "You agree with her, don't you?" Gula asked, easily reading Jax's silence. Jax looked up at him in surprise. Gula was watching Jax with a thoughtful frown. Jax sighed and looked away.

"Has anything really come to light since you formed the alliance?" Jax asked quietly, rather than answer directly. Gula's frown deepened. Jax could assume he was thinking, trying to find any new information Master Aced had brought to light.

"No, I guess you're right. I have no evidence of Aced being the traitor or otherwise. We've found nothing." Gula admitted leaning forward. He rested his arms on his knees, one hand supporting his chin.

"Then maybe it's time to call in quits," Jax said. He leaned back against the door and crossed his arms. Gula nodded, not really listening.

"Maybe." Gula agreed. Silence filled the room. Neither of the two were ever the most vocal, silence was normal between them. But this silence was heavy, and not at all the comfortable silence they usually shared. "What about you? Have you found anything promising?" Gula asked, directing his attention to Jax. Jax shook his head.

"No, I thought finding the Master would solve things, but that's much harder than it seems," Jax explained. Gula looked down, still frowning. Everything they were trying seemed to turn into a dead end.

"Oh. And you have nothing else?" Gula asked. He looked up at Jax hopefully. They were running out of options quickly. Almost too quickly. It seemed like there was nothing they could do. Whoever this traitor was was going to succeed.

"Nothing but questions," Jax replied. Gula titled his head to the side, curiosity spreading across his face.

"Like?" Gula asked.

"Do you actually know all the others roles? Did the Master tell you?" Jax asked. Gula frowned sitting up again. His frown had returned once again.

"Well, no. We only really know Ira and Invi's. But why should that matter?" Gula asked. Jax sighed heavily. Gula was usually one of the smartest people Jax knew. But other times his mind thought too far ahead and skipped over very important details. It appeared in his haste to find the traitor he had forgotten a key detail.

"How are you supposed to know if someone isn't following their role if you don't know what their role is in the first place? What if Aced was given the role to form an alliance?" Jax asked. Gula looked at Jax almost blankly. The look of shock slowly became one of realization, until Gula finally looked down to the ground.

"You think that the Master set us up," Gula said his voice barely above a whisper. Jax frowned, watching his best friend. He didn't want to worry him, but it seemed the most likely to him. So many things were pointing to it.

Jax had only met the Master of Masters once. Everything else Jax knew was through Gula. The Master seemed oddly childish for such a great keyblade wielder. He teased the Foretellers and created the Chirithy's. He laughed easily. But he always seemed to be hiding something or planning something. Jax didn't know why, but the hooded master always unnerved him. And Jax wouldn't be surprised if he set his pupils up for a war. Whether to test them or out of curiosity to see what happened.

"I don't know. Maybe. I never liked the guy, that was for sure." Jax said, carefully choosing which thoughts to reveal. He hated making Guka question himself.

"I see your point. It is flawed logic, and it's not as if I can just ask the others what their role is. I'd have to reveal mine as well, which would probably get me labeled as the traitor very quickly. The Master must have known this would happen." Gula agreed, thinking as he spoke. Jax was surprised he was agreeing so easily.

"So what are you going to do?" Jax asked. Gula sighed, standing up and crossing to a window.

"The only thing I really can do. I'll dissolve the alliance with Aced, and continue to search for the traitor. I'll need you to discover the others roles." Gula said, looking out the window. Jax nodded.

"Right." He agreed. He crossed the room and stood beside Gula. A sinking feeling settled in his chest. Something was going to go wrong. Sooner than anyone anticipated.

*3*

Kamiko sighed looking out her window to the rest of the town. Takiko sat on the window sill next to her, watching out the window himself. He had come over earlier in the day and was yet to go home. He probably wouldn't until much later.

Kamiko glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. It annoyed her that she couldn't read him as well as he could her. She always felt like he was thinking of something that he'd never tell her. Like he knew far more than she ever would. The feeling was particularly strong at the moment, with his neutral expression as he looked out the window. His eyes looked filled with thought. But what that thought was Kamiko didn't have the slightest clue. She could only guess it was a worrying thought.

"Taki, I think I know how to find whoever is threatening us. There's only one person it could be." Kamiko said suddenly. Takiko slowly turned his gaze to her, his head tilting to the side. Kamiko didn't say anything else despite his obvious questioning look.

"Alright, what's your plan?" Takiko asked.

"We aren't the only ones connected to her." Kamiko said simply. There were a lot of stories told about them and the one who created them, their mother according to many. Kamiko had taken the time to learn every story she could. Most seemed ridiculous. But a few, a few held some merit. And one might be the answer.

"Ok. What's your point, if you want to get technical every keyblade wielder is connected to her." Takiko said with an eye roll. Kamiko shot him a playful glare. He always seemed to have some sort of smart comeback to use.

"I know, but I mean, someone is almost as close as us," Kamiko said, turning her gaze back out the window. It looked like a busy day in town. Wielders were running back and forth with their Chirithy's, suggesting quite a few Heartless were around. Kamiko fought her urge to smile every time she saw a Dandelion.

"Who?" Takiko asked, forcing Kamiko out of her thoughts. Kamiko shrugged.

"That's the small problem, I'm not exactly sure. But whoever it is can supposedly communicate with her directly." Kamiko explained. It was an older story, that had been hard to find. The Kingdom Keeper. As the title suggested they were said to hold the key, and know exactly how to bring Kingdom Hearts around. But they were never easy to find and were usually dismissed as a legend. But Kamiko knew it was true, though she couldn't explain how she knew.

"Of course," Takiko said, quickly catching on to what Kamiko meant. If they could speak to her they could easily find them. There was no other way to locate them. "But we don't have a clue where to start." Takiko said.

"On the contrary, we do," Kamiko said with a smirk. Takiko looked at her with interest. Kamiko reveled in the fact she knew more than him for once. It was a nice change.

"Where?" He asked. Kamiko was surprised he didn't see it. It hadn't taken her long to make the connection. It just made sense. It was almost too easy to see.

"Wouldn't it make sense for whoever it is to know way more than they should? Or even to always be looking for the truth?" Kamiko asked, leading Takiko to the answer rather than just give it to him. It was something that annoyed him, but Kamiko found it fun.

"With access to her knowledge, yeah. But how does that," Takiko began but stopped mid-question. A look of realization spread across his face after a moment. His eyes filled with surprise as he smirked. As Kamiko had guessed he caught on quickly. "Ephemer." Takiko said. Kamiko nodded.

"My thoughts exactly. But he's not around anymore." She said, a frown replacing her proud smirk. That was the one problem left.

"Why not? Where did he go?" Takiko asked, sounding almost concerned. Kamiko was surprised. She didn't her brother cared much for the silver-haired wielder. He was a lot of trouble after all.

"Not sure, but he's alive. He agreed to join the Dandelions and Ava sent him ahead." Kamiko answered. She was impressed with that. Ephemer was looking to be the leader when Ava was gone. Impressive for a kid who was constantly in trouble with someone.

"So, you think he knew and was threatening us?" Takiko asked. There was a hint of disbelief in his voice. Kamiko didn't blame him. She had really liked Ephemer.

"It's the only thing that makes sense. He's the only one who could possibly know." Kamiko insisted. She didn't know if that was what she really thought, or if it was what she hoped. At least Ephemer was someone she could possibly reason with.

"What if it's not him?" Takiko asked simply. Kamiko's frown deepened.

"Well, it has to be someone. And they're probably the ones doing this to us." Kamiko said. Takiko returned his gaze out the window, a brooding look taking over his features. He was silent for a moment, still trying to decide if it really could be Ephemer.

"We'll wait and see." He decided. "No use jumping to conclusions. I can't believe Ephemer would do something like that. He was trouble, but not violent."

Kamiko smiled yet again. Takiko wasn't wrong. She didn't think Ephemer was capable of violence. He was too carefree to pick fights or pay attention to those trying to pick a fight with him. He made friends fairly easily, and always seemed to find like-minded people. Or at least people who didn't mind his bizarre ideas. It was why she never worried about the darkness swallowing his heart. Nor did she worry about the light blinding him.


	11. Chapter XI

**Chapter XI; Two Steps Back**

Annora sat down on the fountain that she hung around so often she had memorized every detail about it. She let out a heavy breath looking at Chirithy. Chirithy looked up at her with an expectant look, which Annora suspected meant she still had more missions to complete that day.

She had already gone to Beasts Castle and Dwarves Woodlands that day. She had to have taken out at least fifty Heartless and gathered more materials for the Moogles in town than they could possibly need. She didn't have a clue as to how much lux she had collected, but she knew it had to have been a lot.

"I'm tired," Annora stated simply. Chirithy chuckled a little at her statement. Annora guessed being tired wasn't enough to get her out of any more missions. Maybe she'd have to break her arm on the next one.

"I know, I know. But if you give up now the other unions will get ahead." Chirithy said. Annora frowned in thought. Before she could object herself a sound of a portal of some kind opening caught her attention.

"But why does that matter?" A girl asked as she came through the portal. She had long dark hair and bangs across her forehead. Her eyes were an amber brown that Annora hadn't seen on many. She wore a white shirt that zipped up with a black short-sleeved jacket and black gloves. She had a black skirt with two belts and a chain of stars on her left side. "It's not a competition. Or at least it shouldn't be. Our goal of protecting the light is the same. There's no need for us to fight." The girl continued. Annora had no clue who she was, but she was liking her already.

"Who are you?" Chirithy asked, tipping its head to the side.

"The name's Skuld. You're Annora, right?" The girl said, sitting on the fountain beside Annora. Annora nodded in shock, she didn't know this girl, how did she know her. "Nice to meet you," Skuld said cheerfully.

"How did you know my name?" Annora asked. Skuld smiled leaning back, using her arms to keep her from falling into the fountain.

"Ephemer told me all about you." Skuld explained calmly. Her amber eyes focused on Annora in interest. Annora guessed that meant she was exaggerating and Ephemer had just mentioned her, but she didn't say as much.

"What?" Annora asked. Skuld laughed at Annora's shocked question. She leaned forward looking at Annora closely.

"Don't look so surprised! He used to be in my party, you know." Skuld said. Annora blinked a few times in surprise. She didn't really think Ephemer would ever join a party. He seemed too carefree for that.

"No, I did not know." Annora replied. Her Chirithy jumped up onto the fountain beside her, listening to Skuld in interest. Annora guessed her Chirithy wanted to know more about the friend that drove Annora to break any and all rules.

"We met not long after I became a keyblade wielder. There was never a dull moment with him around! But then one day he just quit. I was really upset about it for a while. But then he showed up in my dream the other night and told me to find you." Skuld explained. Annora continued to look at Skuld in shock.

"Why?" Annora asked. Skuld shrugged.

"Good question. I was actually hoping you could tell me. See I don't really understand why he was in my dream, to begin with. But he asked me to go with you. So here I am." Skuld said motioning to her surroundings. Annora crossed her arms, frowning in thought.

"Ephemer seems to have a habit of showing up in peoples dreams," Annora said, mostly to herself. Skuld looked at her curiously.

"He was in your dream too? What'd he say?" She asked. Annora looked at Skuld, still thinking. She wasn't sure if she could trust Skuld with this information. Normally she wouldn't say anything. But if Ephemer trusted Skuld, Annora could too.

"That I wasn't quite ready, and he was waiting for me." Annora said. Skuld looked up at the sky in thought.

"Hm, if he's waiting for you then," Skuld began. She trailed off, losing her words in thought. She had been thinking out loud, but quickly began to hide her thoughts. After a moment Skuld turned to Annora. "Why don't we go to the place you're supposed to meet him?" She asked. Annora nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, su-" She began only to be cut off by her Chirithy that jumped up quickly.

"No way! Master Ava told us to stay away from there." Chirithy objected. Annora turned to her Chirithy with a thoughtful expression. This probably wasn't a good conversation to be having with the dream eater present. Chirithy never reacted well to the idea of breaking a rule.

"What Master Ava doesn't know won't hurt her," Annora said. Master Ava wasn't likely to still be patrolling the halls, it had been months since Annora last snuck in. Skuld chuckled beside her, though Chirithy still didn't look convinced.

"Well, there has to be a reason she said that. And I have a feeling it's the same reason Ephemer asked me to go with you." Skuld said. Annora nodded in agreement. Ephemer had to know what was in that tower. Perhaps it was dangerous.

A loud sound that sounded like metal on metal caught the attention of the three sitting on the fountain, and probably everyone else in Daybreak Town. The group jumped to their feet quickly, looking towards the sound. A shockwave followed the sound, rippling out across the city. No novice wielder could do anything remotely that strong. And Annora was yet to see a Heartless capable of that.

"What was that?!" Skuld asked, sounding frantic.

"It came from nearby!" Chirithy replied, panic just as clear in its voice. Annora glanced at Skuld out of the corner of her eye. The dark-haired girl was looking off towards the direction of the sound.

"Let's check it out!" Annora said. Skuld nodded in agreement, only glancing at Annora for a second. The two girls took off running, leaving Chirithy behind.

"H-hey! Where are you going?!" Chirithy called after them. Hearing no reply the Chirithy sighed and began chasing after them.

The three ran only a short distance into the town when they found what they were looking for. And the sight made all three stop in their tracks. Annora felt her blood run cold as horror filled her mind. She couldn't believe this.

Master Invi stood on the rooftops, panting heavily as she looked to the sky. She brought her keyblade up suddenly, just as Master Aced attacked her. Another shockwave rippled out from where the Foretellers keyblades met. Annora noticed Master Invi's knees bend, and the Anguis master jumped away, casting magic towards Master Aced. Master Aced blocked the magic and jumped after his once comrade, taking the fight elsewhere in the city.

"The Foretellers!" Skuld said in shock, her eyes still on where the foretellers had been fighting. Annora's gaze was yet to move as well, her mind was reeling trying to understand. The foretellers were supposed to work together. Not tear the world apart.

"Oh no," Chirithy muttered.

"What's going on?" Annora asked, her voice shaking.

"Why are they fighting?" Skuld asked. She finally looked away from the rooftops, her hand reaching up to run through her hair. "Ephemer was right." She said in shock. Annora turned to Skuld in confusion.

"Right about what?" Annora asked. Skuld looked up at her, fear shining in her eyes.

"It's what I was trying to tell you earlier. Just before I woke up he told me, the end of the world is near." Skuld said softly. Annora stepped back, her eyes widening in shock.

"What?!" She demanded. Beside her, Chirithy jumped up in shock.

"The end?!" Chirithy asked. Skuld nodded and looked at the Foretellers tower. Her eyes softened to hold a bit of wistfulness. Like she was already missing the world that hadn't been destroyed yet.

"After what we just saw, I can't help thinking it's true. This world will disappear just like Ephemer did." Skuld said softly. Annora frowned looking to the Foretellers tower herself. There was no way she was going to let that happen. This was her world, and it wouldn't end. Not if she could help it.

"Let's go," Annora said taking a step towards the tower.

"What?" Chirithy asked in confusion, looking between Annora and Skuld. Skuld turned to Annora and smiled softly.

"Lead the way," Skuld said.

"Wait, what?" Chirithy asked yet again. Annora and Skuld didn't answer. Instead, they ran towards the tower, both knowing there was no time left to lose. Chirithy remained behind watching in confusion. "What just happened?"

Annora ran as quickly as she could, almost forgetting Skuld was with her. Fortunately, Skuld had no trouble keeping up with her. Annora wasn't sure what the rush was. Sure, there were foretellers tearing up most of the town, but that didn't affect their goal. Except it would probably be easier to sneak into the tower while the Foretellers were out.

On the bridge in front of the Foretellers tower, Annora and Skuld skidded to a stop. They were faced with something Annora wasn't quite sure how she was supposed to explain it. They were Heartless, but they looked oddly human, only slightly shorter than Annora.

"Ux," One of the creatures forced out. Its voice was harsh and raspy.

"Lux," Another one said. On the rail of the bridge, Annora saw her Chirithy appear in a puff a smoke. The dream eater looked shocked by the creatures, just like Annora was.

"Give lux." The last of the three demanded.

"Not a chance!" Skuld snapped, taking the words out of Annora's mouth as the two drew their keyblades. The Heartless visibly grew aggravated at the sight of the keys. The one that stood in the center stepped forward.

"Give me lux!" The Heartless demanded before jumping forward and attacking the two wielders.

Annora was surprised by the strength of the Heartless. It was more like fighting another keyblade wielder than fighting a Heartless. Every trick she tried, dodging, certain movements, even magic, the Heartless seemed to know it was coming. It took everything Annora had to defeat them, even with Skuld's help.

After the fight, another puff of smoke appeared. At first, Annora thought it was Skuld's Chirithy, but quickly decided it couldn't be. It was dark purple with black stripes. Its eyes were red. Something was wrong with that Chirithy.

"Who are you?" Annora's Chirithy demanded. The dark Chirithy ignored the question entirely.

"Hey." It greeted. Annora glanced over to Skuld. Her face had paled quite a bit.

"You're," Annora's Chirithy said in disbelief. Annora looked to her dream eater in concern. Did it know the dark Chirithy?

"In the end, lux is the reason for all this fighting. So I think you'd better just give it to us." The dark Chirithy said. It sounded so unconcerned like everything would go its way no matter what. Annora already hated the thing.

"No way!" Annora snapped. The dark Chirithy laughed.

"Oh well. You can hang onto it a little longer if you like." It said.

"Those colors." Annora's Chirithy said softly. The dark Chirithy turned its attention to Annora's spirit.

"How do you like my new form?" It asked proudly. Annora's Chirithy shook its head sadly.

"The darkness has completely tainted you, hasn't it?" It asked. Annora looked at the dark Chirithy unsurprised. That made sense. Did that mean it belonged to someone who had fallen into darkness? Or did it belong to the traitor?

"Why do you hate the darkness so much? Just like there's night and day you all have light and darkness inside of you. What are you afraid of?" The dark Chirithy replied, brushing off the other Chirithy's accusations.

"Those three just now. They used to be human, didn't they?" Chirithy asked. The dark Chirithy laughed.

"Yep." It said. Annora gasped and stepped back in shock.

"What?" Annora asked. Those three used to be human. Just humans who fell into the darkness. Like Lyra. What if one of them had been Lyra? What then?

"Keyblade wielders like us?" Skuld asked, sounding just as shocked as Annora felt.

"Weak hearted people fear the darkness and get swallowed by it. But if you accept the darkness, control it, you can gain true strength. They don't have to rely on the Foretellers power like you do. That was their own power you know." The dark Chirithy said. It seemed so calm like it was enjoying itself.

"This isn't the Master's teachings." Chirithy objected. The dark Chirithy laughed again.

"Teaching?" It asked in disbelief. "That's got nothing to do with it, the truth about the world isn't something you can be taught by someone. It's something you learn for yourself." The dark Chirithy insisted. Annora frowned. She didn't like this creature, but it wasn't wrong. She quickly dismissed the thought. Right or wrong, she couldn't trust this creature.

"Who is your wielder?!" Chirithy demanded. Once again, the dark Chirithy answered the question with a laugh. This one, however, was far more sinister than the others.

"They're closer than you think." It said and vanished just as it came. Annora looked at her Chirithy in confusion. The entire event didn't seem right. And the dark Chirithy's last words were concerning. She saw her own Chirithy looking to the ground, almost like it was afraid.

"Chirithy?" Annora asked. She didn't get a reply right away. Chirithy just stared off into the distance thinking.

"I don't know what's going on anymore," Chirithy said softly. Annora frowned and went to the railing her Chirithy sat on. She gently placed a hand on the cat-like dream eaters head and smiled softly.

"We should keep going." Skuld suggested. Annora turned to her and nodded. They had wasted a lot of time.

"Right." Annora agreed. She picked up Chirithy and held it close to her chest, before leading Skuld to the tower. Chirithy seemed a little too upset to be walking on its own. Annora figured it would be better to carry the poor thing.

Annora led the way to the underground tunnels that led to the tower. She was surprised that the channel was yet again empty. It seemed convenient that every time they needed to sneak into the water dried up.

Inside the tunnels, Annora stopped at the furthest in the tower she had been. Skuld stopped beside her, looking around in awe.

"This is where you last saw Ephemer?" Skuld asked. Annora nodded and held Chirithy a little tighter.

"Yeah." She said. Something felt off. Annora couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt something had changed.

"There's something secret up ahead, I can feel it," Skuld said, stepping forward. She sounded excited. Annora felt Chirithy squirm in her arms gaining her attention.

"Are you really going to keep going? With the darklings and the dark Chirithy just now, I have an awful feeling about this." Chirithy said. Annora smiled sadly. She understood that. She had a very similar feeling, but she needed to know what happened to Ephemer. If anyone knew what was going on, it was him.

"It'll be ok Chirithy," Annora said, trying to calm the dream eater.

"You know the way through the tower, right?" Skuld asked, looking at Chirithy. Chirithy looked away from her gaze, looking to the ground instead.

"Y-yeah," Chirithy admitted reluctantly. Annora swore she felt the spirit tremble in her arms. Annora gave Chirithy a reassuring squeeze.

"Then take us through. It'll take less time and we're less likely to get caught." Annora said. Chirithy nodded reluctantly.

"Alright. But going in there is really forbidden. So we're coming right back out after a quick look." Chirithy agreed. Annora nodded, looking up at Skuld. Skuld nodded in agreement.

"We promise we will," Annora said.

With Chirithy's help, they made it through tower easily. Sure there were Heartless everywhere, but they were only a minor problem. The final room they reached looked like the room Annora had seen in her dream before she had met Ephemer. There was a desk at one side covered in papers, and bookcases on the walls. Gears moved slowly, filling the room with noise.

"What is this place?" Skuld asked looking around.

"This is the final room. The Foretellers chamber." Chirithy answered. Skuld paced a little farther into the room, stopping by a bookcase.

"Do you think Ephemer was here?" Skuld asked, looking to Annora. Annora frowned looking around. The room was empty. Which was a surprise, Annora expected at least one Foreteller to be present.

"If he was, he's not now," Annora said, sounding disappointed. Chirithy wiggled in her arms.

"Can we go now?" Chirithy asked impatiently. Skuld looked at Chirithy and nodded.

"I guess I was just expecting more. It's kinda a letdown really." Skuld said softly. Annora sighed, putting Chirithy on the floor. Chirithy quickly went to the doorway, waiting for the other two to follow.

"I feel you there," Annora said sadly, looking at the gears on the wall. She didn't understand why they were moving. There was nothing to be controlling, the clock only told time, and there was an excess of gears to control that.

"I wonder what's so important about this place." Skuld said in wonder. Annora laughed bitterly.

"Besides that the Foretellers live here, probably nothing." She said.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked. Annora tensed up as she tried to place it, it wasn't something she had heard often. That information made it clear it couldn't be good.

"Crap," Annora said.

"Master Ira!" Chirithy cried out in shock. Annora groaned in frustration.

"Double crap." She said.

"We're sorry! We were just looking for someone!" Chirithy said quickly, trying to defend them. Master Ira walked past them, further into the room, going to the desk on the other side.

"Chirithy, I expected more from you. You know this area is off limits." Master Ira said condescendingly. Chirithy hung its head in shame.

"I'm sorry," Chirithy said. Annora glared at Master Ira. No one should talk to a Chirithy like that. They never did anything but help.

"I caught another wielder here just the other day. A friend of yours?" Master Ira asked. Annora nodded.

"Yeah." She said.

"So he was here," Skuld said, smiling a little. She lost the smile seeing Annora's face. Annora was frowning.

"Did you talk to him?" Annora asked. Master Ira nodded.

"Yes. But you must know his union gathers lux for a reason that contradicts ours. He befriended you to get information, nothing more. But he is a threat no longer." Master Ira said. Annora and Skuld gasped.

"Did you-?" Skuld asked, but stopped mid-sentence unable to continue.

"Is Ephemer-?" Annora began, but stopped, unable to bear the thought. She couldn't lose another friend. Not like she had lost Lyra.

"He's gone." Master Ira confirmed calmly. Annora stared blankly at Master Ira. Beside her Chirithy stepped forward, resting a paw on her leg.

"Annora," Chirithy said sadly. Annora guessed it could feel her pain and sadness.

"How could you?!" Skuld demanded angrily.

"What are you going to do?" Master Ira challenged. Before either of the girls were given a chance to reply, Chirithy jumped forward.

"Nothing! Master Ira, this is all my fault. All of it! They didn't do anything wrong." Chirithy said quickly. Annora smiled a little. She was surprised Chirithy was defending them since it had insisted this was a bad idea. She couldn't let Chirithy take the fall though. She stepped in front of Chirithy, earning a surprised look from the dream eater. "Annora," Chirithy said softly.

"Thanks, Chirithy. But I won't lie." Annora said smiling down at the Chirithy. She turned her attention back to Master Ira. "This whole thing was my idea, I was the one who wanted to look for Ephemer. And for good reason. I've gone to different worlds to gather lux; a lot of effort has gone into helping our union. I've had to fight those I considered a friend and lost my best friend. I've done everything expected out of me without a second thought. And then I met Ephemer. I didn't know him for very long. But he left a lasting impression. Not all our memories are good ones; he even broke our promise. But I know no matter what we're still friends. And you took that from me. I feel sad, I feel angry, I feel hurt. Maybe that means I have darkness in my heart, but I don't care. But I can't let you get away with what you did to my friend. Even if I have to fight you, even if I don't stand a chance, even if I may disappear. I will because in my heart I know Ephemer would do the same if he were here. Master Ira, I mean no disrespect, but this is something I must do." Annora drew her keyblade and pointed it at Master Ira. She heard surprised gasps behind her, but she didn't react. In front of her, Master Ira summoned his own keyblade.

"So be it." He said calmly.

"Annora!" Skuld said in warning. But the warning went unheard as the master and novice clashed blades.


	12. Chapter XII

**Chapter XII; Seeds of Dandelions**

The first thing Annora noticed about fighting Master Ira, was he fought very similarly to Master Ava. She supposed that made sense, they had the same master after all. The second thing she noticed was it was actually a little bit easier. She was still outclassed, but less so. Annora didn't know if that meant Master Ava was stronger than Master Ira or if she had just gotten better.

Annora rolled to the side to avoid a blow from Master Ira. She landed in a crouched position and launched herself at the master. She caught him off guard, allowing her to actually hit him, though it didn't seem to have any effect.

Master Ira swung his keyblade catching Annora's chest and sending her backward. She managed to land on her feet, struggling to catch her breath. Before Master Ira could advance any farther Skuld stepped in his way, her own keyblade raised. Master Ira sighed before quickly attacking Skuld.

Skuld blocked most of the hits from Master Ira, only being hit on the side a few times. She returned the string of attacks, trying to push Master Ira back. Master Ira used a gust of wind magic to push Skuld back, then slammed his keyblade into her stomach, forcing her to the ground.

Annora heard a buzzing in her ears as anger filled her. She pushed herself at Master Ira and attacked with everything she had. Master Ira staggered under the blows. Before Annora could finish, however, he wrapped a foot around her own and pulled her to the ground. Annora panted heavily as the masters keyblade pointed at her throat.

She glared up at the master, not speaking. Much to her surprise, the keyblade was removed from her throat.

"You avoided being swallowed by your anger and sadness- you fought well." Master Ira said. There was suddenly a bright flash of light that made Annora cringe. As she blinked to clear the spots from her vision she saw they were no longer in the Foretellers chamber. It was the hallway underneath the tower once again. In front of her was Master Ava rather than Master Ira.

"Master Ava!" Chirithy cried out in shock. Annora glanced at Skuld who looked just as surprised.

"Annora, Skuld. You allowed me to determine the strength of your hearts. The master you were just fighting, as well as the location, was just an illusion I created." Master Ava said calmly.

"What's going on?" Annora asked as she stood. Skuld did the same where she was, watching the young master with suspicion.

"As Ephemer told you in your dreams, the end of the world seems to be upon us. If all of us are swallowed by the end of this world, that will be the end of keyblade wielders. That must be avoided." Master Ava answered. She sounded sad, which Annora suspected was due to her knowledge of the worlds eminent doom.

"How?" Annora asked.

"I've been carrying out my role, preparing exceptional keyblade wielders, despite union, to last in the next world." Master Ava explained, pacing back towards one of the gears. Skuld moved to stand beside Annora, looking between the master and her friend in confusion.

"The next world?" Annora asked, tilting her head to the side. Master Ava nodded with a small smile.

"This is all happening too fast," Skuld said, sounding very frustrated. "What happened to Ephemer than?" She asked. Master Ava sighed.

"The world is facing its end. Perhaps he started searching for the truth because he felt that. And he got close faster than anyone else. So I asked him a favor. I asked him to guide the Dandelions in my stead." Master Ava answered.

"Dandelions?" Chirithy asked, jumping to be sure Master Ava noticed it. Master Ava laughed softly at the Chirithy's gesture.

"The keyblade wielders that will go on in the next world. They who shall not witness the worlds end. My role is to establish those Dandelions. However, I have to witness the end of the world. So that he may guide those who are left after I'm gone, I decided to send Ephemer on ahead." Master Ava explained. Annora frowned. How could they know the world was ending? And since they knew, why weren't they trying to stop it?

"On ahead. He's safe then?" Skuld asked. Master Ava nodded.

"The world will end because among the keyblade wielders some have been swallowed by darkness. I'm sure you met the dark Chirithy. He's the proof. So that the darkness will not persist in the next world I give your hearts a shake and choose those whose hearts can't be swallowed by a little darkness to be Dandelions." Master Ava explained. Annora was confused as to why she was explaining it to them. Maybe to keep them from looking for Ephemer. Her question was answered by Master Ava's next words. "So I wish to ask you both. Will you join the Dandelions?"

Annora was shocked, to say the least. It was the last thing she expected to happen today. Get asked to join some secret organization. Her mind was reeling. How was she supposed to answer?

"Yes," Skuld said, almost instantly. She looked to Annora, waiting for her to reply. She was surprised when she heard none. "Annora?" Skuld asked.

"What will happen to everyone who can't join the Dandelions?" Annora asked, looking at Master Ava curiously. Master Ava frowned.

"They will face the war at the end of this world." Master Ava said sadly. Skuld gasped.

"So it's true." She said in a whisper.

"It's already unavoidable." Master Ava confirmed sadly. Annora frowned, unconvinced. There had to be something they could do. War couldn't be the only option left already.

"Let me think it over." Annora said. Skuld turned to Annora in shock.

"Annora!" She said in shock. Annora shrugged at her.

"I understand. You are under no obligations. But please, don't spread word of this. I'm afraid it will only cause more chaos." Master Ava said, smiling softly at Annora. Annora nodded in agreement.

"Right." She said.

"Ava!" A distressed voice called, the sound echoing through the hall. It took a moment for Annora to identify the voice as Kamiko. Kamiko appeared beside Skuld and Annora seconds later, panting heavily.

"What's wrong Kamiko?" Master Ava asked concerned. Annora was once again surprised to see the relationship between the two. It was much closer than she was used to a master and lieutenant being.

"Master Aced and Master Invi are fighting! If they keep this up they'll destroy half the town!" Kamiko said, panic clear in her voice. Master Ava frowned.

"Oh no, be sure these three get out." Master Ava said before running off, presumably to go and find the fighting masters.

"We probably should have mentioned that fight earlier." Annora said to Skuld, looking where Master Ava had vanished.

"Yeah, looking back on it." Skuld agreed. Beside them, Kamiko finally caught her breath and looked at the two wielders and Chirithy.

"Fancy seeing you here. What were you up to?" Kamiko asked curiously. Annora shrugged.

"Looking for Ephemer." Annora answered. Kamiko nodded with a sad smile. Something in her eyes suggested there was something she wasn't saying, but Annora figured she was in enough trouble for the day.

"Right. Well, come on. Let's get out of here." Kamiko said, leading the three back the way they came.

Above ground, the group split up. Kamiko said something about needing to find Master Ava and be sure everyone was ok. Skuld said she wanted to go think things over on her own. Annora didn't mind, she really would rather think things over on her own too.

Annora ended up just wandering the town, Chirithy beside her the entire time. It was a sad thought, that this world was going to vanish. That it would be destroyed by a war that would take the life of nearly every keyblade wielder Annora had ever met. Annora didn't want to see that day. But the thought wouldn't leave her mind.

"Is something wrong Annora?" Chirithy asked, forcing Annora to come out of her thoughts. Annora frowned looking at the dream eater.

"I just can't stop thinking about this whole war thing, it's terrible," Annora admitted. Chirithy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Chirithy agreed sadly. "But you could escape." It added. Annora frowned once again.

"I know, but what about all the others?" Annora asked. Chirithy was at a loss for words. "I'm not sure I could bear doing nothing," Annora explained. Chirithy nodded and looked at the ground in front of it.

"Right." Chirithy agreed solemnly. It was sad to think most keyblade wielders would die. Chirithy looked up suddenly, its ears twitching. "Someone's up ahead," Chirithy said quietly. Annora looked around and found a staircase. She pulled herself as close to the building next to it as she could and peaked down the stairs. She was surprised to see Master Ira and Master Aced. Master Aced didn't look well though like he had lost the fight with Master Invi. He was leaning against the wall heavily.

"Come to finish me off?" Master Aced said as he saw Master Ira. "Then make it quick." He said as he dropped to the ground. If Master Ira wanted to kill him, it wouldn't be a challenge.

"That's not what brought me here today. I wish to fulfill the role bestowed upon me, that's all." Master Ira said as he approached his comrade. "It isn't our place to try to change the events of the future; that is not our mission. We're here to make sure that light lives on. With only five lights, we can't afford to lose any." He said, sounding almost disappointed, or maybe even sad.

"You...still count me as one of the five lights?" Master Aced asked in disbelief, looking up at Master Ira. Master Ira put a hand on Master Aced's shoulder.

"Of course." Master Ira said simply.

"Only you could be such a good guy after everything we've been through." Master Aced said in admiration as he began to stand, being supported by Master Ira. "But hey, I guess that's one of the reasons I respect you so much." He continued with a laugh. "However, we still might only be four." He said, sounding very grave. Annora frowned, what was he talking about. Had he killed one of the others in the battle? "I'm talking about Gula. He's using the knowledge of something called the lost page. He said it contains events that are missing from all our books. He's using it to discover and apprehend whoever is the traitor, claims that's his role. But who knows what his real intentions are? What I do know is that I'll never forgive him for hiding the fact that he knew someone would betray us. That's the biggest betrayal of all." Master Aced continued, answering Annora's question. Her frown only deepened.

"I'd like to believe that Gula was simply carrying out his role." Master Ira said, clearly frowning. "Aced, I'll deal with this matter. Please keep it to yourself for now." He said, walking away from Master Aced.

"Understood." Master Aced agreed.

"I need to see that lost page." Master Ira said as he walked away. Annora watched him for a moment before pulling back to the wall once again.

"Lost page," Annora said to herself quietly.

"I've never heard of that," Chirithy admitted just as quietly. Annora looked down at Chirithy with a thoughtful look. She glanced over her shoulder where the two Masters had been discussing the page.

"I wonder if that means Master Gula is really the traitor," Annora said.

*3*

Kamiko crouched nervously beside a kneeling Ava. Master Gula was leaned against the wall, still out cold from his fight with Master Aced. Kamiko couldn't figure out what made him think that had been a good idea. Master Aced could always out power Master Gula, that was just how it worked.

Ava's Chirithy appeared skidding to a halt beside them.

"Someone's coming! They're headed straight this way!" Chirithy said jumping in distress. Ava nodded and turned to Kamiko.

"Take care of him," Ava ordered, standing and running to see who was looking for them. Kamiko nodded and turned back to Master Gula.

Kamiko was scared. She didn't think things would escalate so quickly. Fighting in the streets and nearly killing each other only months after discovering there was a traitor. It was a terrifying thought. Even more so since it actually occurred. For having been training together as long as the foretellers had been there was surprisingly little trust.

Kamiko could only think things were getting very bad very quickly. She didn't want to see the war, not if this was what was proceeding it. So much pain. All before there was really a reason to fight.

Kamiko was dragged out of her thoughts by Master Gula moving and pushing himself to stand. Kamiko reached out to him.

"Master Gula! Please, you're already hurt, be careful." She said. Master Gula ignored her, which made her frown. Seconds later Ava came back, just as Master Gula fell back to sitting.

"Gula, what are you doing!?" She asked trying to help him. He brushed her off and leaned back against the wall.

"Something happen?" He asked nonchalantly. Ava nodded and looked down.

"Ira was here. He wanted me to give you up." Ava answered. Master Gula shook his head.

"I knew it. It's finally come to this." He said, sounding very unsurprised. Kamiko guessed he really had been waiting for whatever this was.

"Come to what?" Kamiko asked though she suspected she wouldn't get an answer. To her surprise, he did answer.

"Everyone wants to know about the lost page." Master Gula said. Kamiko frowned and looked at Ava. Ava looked just as confused.

"The lost page?" Ava asked. Master Gula nodded.

"Yeah. It's a page the Master gave me. It doesn't exist in any of our books. It contains a passage about an inevitable betrayal. It talks about 'the one who bears the sigil'. That's it. So, I don't know what to make of it, to be honest. My role is to find out who it is. I suspected Aced and went to confront him. And look what happened." Master Gula explained. Kamiko looked at Ava warily. Ava was looking just as confused as Kamiko felt.

"Why are you telling us this?" Kamiko asked looking to Master Gula.

"Gula, we have enough to think about keeping with the Masters teachings and my role," Ava said. Master Gula chuckled a little and put his hand over Ava's. It was a friendly gesture, one Kamiko could only assume they had shared many times before.

"Always walking the straight and narrow." Master Gula said fondly. "I'm a fool for basing my actions on what is written on that lost page. Everything in the passage is ambiguous at best. That's why I need to find out." He went on, his grip on Ava's hand tightening.

"But how?" Ava asked.

"By asking the Master." Master Gula replied. Kamiko frowned.

"This sounds like a bad plan in the making." She muttered to herself. Neither of the masters noticed her comment, which was fortunate.

"But he's not here anymore," Ava said in confusion, her head tilted to the side.

"I'm going to summon Kingdom Hearts." Master Gula said. Kamiko felt her jaw go slack. That was suicide. Summoning Kingdom Hearts only brought pain and panic. Despite popular belief, it wasn't a benevolent force. It was a force of unbelievable power, that knew no good nor evil.

"What!?" Kamiko and Ava asked in unified shock.

"Then he'll have no choice but to come back." Master Gula reasoned calmly.

"Summoning Kingdom Hearts is forbidden!" Ava objected.

"And really dangerous!" Kamiko added. Master Gula's grip on Ava's hand tightened further.

"That's exactly why! The only way to get him back is to break the rules! If things don't change the entire world is doomed! But, in order to go through with it, I'll need lux. I don't have nearly enough. You always do the right thing. Help me with this." He pleaded. Ava looked at him sadly, thinking hard.

"I'm sorry. I know you want the Master to return, but you don't know how summoning kingdom hearts will affect the rest of the world." Ava said calmly, removing her hand from Master Gula's. "The Master, he forbid it for a reason. I'm afraid I can't help you." She said.

"I see." Master Gula said, sounding defeated. He stood up and began walking away, leaning on the walls of the buildings for support. Ava and Kamiko watched him sadly. Kamiko worried for him. She didn't know him well, but she knew Ava would be destroyed if something happened to him. "May your heart be your guiding key." Master Gula said. The words sent shivers down Kamiko's back.

It was likely their hearts would lead them to death.


	13. Chapter XIII

**Chapter XIII; Roles of Destiny**

Annora stood in the back of the crowded plaza. It seemed like a rather open spot for a secret society meeting, but Annora didn't complain. It made it easy for her to sneak in and listen without having to agree to join. She still wasn't too sure of these Dandelions. Skuld had been so convinced by the idea. And apparently, Ephemer had been too. But Annora still worried.

"Today you are here to continue training for our mission. This session may seem the same to you, but in a different world...one made of dreams. You are our hope." Master Ava said stepping forward. The attention of every keyblade wielder in the plaza turned toward her in a second flat. But Master Ava did not falter in the slightest. She continued her speech with her head held high.

"A war will wage. Those who strive to protect the light will turn their weapons on their allies for the sake of loyalty to their unions. To be honest, I don't know how far I can guide you all. What you must remember is that anyone can lose themselves to the darkness." She paused momentarily for effect. Beside her, Kamiko looked nervous. "However, this war will be different, there will be no victors. Everything will be lost. And so, when the time comes and there is war, you must not fight but instead you must fly far away from here to the world outside. This training is to help you fulfill this crucial task. The future is in all your hands- as is the world's light. May your heart be your guiding key."

Her words rung strong and clear. It put strength in those who had gathered for the cause. It was suddenly clear why the young girl had been chosen as a master. She had strength Annora could only wish for.

The plaza cleared out, each Dandelion going on their assigned task. Annora found herself hidden where she had been standing. Her back was up against a wall. She would wait until she was sure the coast was clear. Then she would leave.

"You really have faith in them." Annora heard Kamiko remark. Master Ava was silent for a moment.

"I have to." She said simply, sounding much more afraid than she had been.

"Don't worry. They'll be able to do it. I'm sure." Kamiko said encouragingly. Annora found herself hoping Kamiko wasn't lying. They would need every last Dandelion they could get.

*3*

Usually, Kamiko would spend all day with Ava if there was a Dandelion meeting. Though she wasn't a member Kamiko knew Ava needed the help. With things getting progressively worse by the day, Ava needed every bit of help she could get. But today Kamiko decided there was something even more important she had to do. Which was why she and Takiko were once again looking to find Jax.

Jax luckily wasn't a difficult find. He was hidden in a back alleyway that was one of his more common hideouts. He was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, moodily staring at the ground.

"Jax, we really need to talk to you." Kamiko said catching his attention. She and her brother stopped in front of him as he looked up. Jax looked at the two calmly before answering.

"About?" Jax asked curiously. Kamiko frowned and looked to Takiko.

"Your master planning on summoning Kingdom Hearts." Takiko said simply. Jax looked away, his bangs hiding his expression. Kamiko chewed her lip nervously waiting for him to reply. He didn't.

"You can't let him. It's dangerous and he could die." Kamiko said after the pause.

"Seriously. If he goes through with it hell will follow." Takiko added on. He was watching his sister more than Jax. She was clearly distressed by the idea.

"I know." Jax said softly.

"Jax you can-" Kamiko began but stopped before finishing. She blinked in surprise. "You know?" She asked in confusion. Jax nodded slowly.

"I know." He repeated hollowly. He looked up at the twins with a sad smile. "It's almost the same as suicide. But Gula's desperate. He's losing faith in the Master, and he thinks he's out of options." Jax frowned, his eyes darting to the ground quickly.

"So you're just going to let him get away with it?" Takiko asked, taking a step back. Much to Kamiko's surprise Jax's gaze shot up to her brother. His Aqua eyes smoldered with anger. Like he had been accused of something terrible. Takiko didn't react to the glare, however. Just stared evenly at the other wielder.

"I'm going try and stop it in my own way. So long as he doesn't get everything he needs it will be fine." Jax said in a deathly calm voice. Kamiko frowned.

"Everything he needs?" She asked. Jax turned his gaze to her, though the anger was gone. He studied her for a second and nodded.

"It's a lot more complicated then you'd believe. All the pieces must be in play at the right time." Jax explained. Takiko crossed his arms with a frown. His eyes glanced to Kamiko before landing on Jax yet again.

"What sort of pieces, theoretically?" Takiko asked. Jax didn't reply. He only looked to the ground, thoughts clearly running wild in his head. Kamiko stepped forward softly.

"Jax?" She asked softly.

"Lux...a lot of lux." Jax answered softly. Kamiko pressed her lips together tightly.

"And?" She prompted.

"The key, and it's bearer." Jax continued. Takiko looked at Kamiko in interest. She only shrugged. She had heard stories of such a thing but she had never known if it was true or not. Too many stories to sort through, too many details that could throw her.

"Anything else?" Takiko asked. Jax nodded.

"The twins." He said. Kamiko tensed looking at her brother. He had tensed up as well and was looking at her.

"T-twins?" She asked, tripping over her word. Jax looked up at her and nodded slowly.

"Yes. The twins of light and dark must be present, at the very least." He confirmed. Kamiko swallowed nervously.

"Do you, have any idea who those are?" Takiko asked. Jax shook his head. Kamiko released the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"No, I'm hoping they're just children right now. Or Dandelions." Jax admitted. Kamiko looked over Jax in interest. No one could possibly just know these things. Most of this information wasn't recorded as common knowledge. It was sacred information only masters had. But somehow Jax knew. And Kamiko had an idea how.

"Jax, are you, are you able to speak to Kingdom Hearts?" Kamiko asked. Takiko looked at her in confusion. Jax only frowned, keeping his gaze to the ground. Kamiko waited, not moving. Her gaze rested on Jax, silently pressuring him into answering.

"Yes." He finally admitted. Takiko let out a short chuckle.

"Funny, I really thought it was Ephemer." Takiko said, turning to Kamiko. Kamiko smiled a little in agreement. Jax looked up at the two of them confused.

"Your wish for light and dark not being there isn't going to come true. You'll have to get rid of one of the other pieces." Kamiko said looking him in the eye. He glanced between the two as if just realizing what that meant. He nodded slowly after a second.

"Then I'll hope the key doesn't appear. If you two won't leave, I can't abandon him." Jax said. Takiko frowned.

"Why not?" He asked. Jax glared at Takiko yet again.

"I've known Gula since before he wore that mask. He's my best friend, practically my brother. Would you leave Kamiko?" Jax asked in challenge. Takiko inclined his head.

"Point taken." He said. Kamiko huffed in annoyance.

"We'll just have to think of something else." She said.

"Don't die," Jax suggested. Kamiko looked at him in confusion.

"What?" She asked.

"If either of you dies, especially by the others hand. Consider that a fast track to summoning Kingdom Hearts. She really cares for her children. So don't die." Jax said, looking between the two calmly. Kamiko frowned her mind racing.

"I'll endeavor to keep to that," Takiko said. Jax nodded at him calmly.

Without another word the group split up, back to whatever it was they were doing before. Kamiko walked slowly towards the plaza. So much was happening. A war that couldn't be stopped. The appearance of Kingdom Hearts that she could cause. She stopped and looked up at the clear sky.

"Darkness shall prevail, and the light expire." She said softly to the sky.

*3*

Annora walked through a mass of weeds. If she looked hard enough she could see an old trail. It probably hadn't been used for some time. But that didn't mean anything. All she needed was a quiet place to think. The fewer people the better.

"How much farther are you going to go?" Chirithy asked from beside Annora. Annora stopped walking and looked up and down the path.

"I dunno. Maybe up to that cliff." She decided, nodding to the cliff.

"Oh, you know you still have your missions to do." Chirithy said. Annora frowned not looking at the dream eater.

"Not so sure I want to do them Chirithy. It's just fueling the war." Annora said. She began walking again. Chirithy walked along behind her. It watched her worriedly.

"You're still upset about that?" Chirithy asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Annora replied, not hesitating. Chirithy looked down.

"You're right." It agreed. It looked up at her once again, thinking about something. "Why did you go to that dandelions meeting today?" Chirithy asked. Annora shrugged pausing for a moment.

"To see what it was about." Annora said. Her hand reached out and brushed over the tall weeds. She smiled softly for no reason really. It was just so peaceful up here. She started walking again, looking over her shoulder to find Chirithy.

"Are you going to join?" Chirithy asked following after her. Annora looked forward and frowned.

"I don't know yet." She admitted. It still bothered her. Not knowing what would happen to her if she joined. Even more that she knew what would happen to those who couldn't join. They'd die. At least all the Foretellers, and who knew who else.

Annora reached the cliff she had set as her goal before she even realized what she was thinking. Her thoughts cut short at the sight of a young man in a black coat sitting on the ground. His hood was up, obscuring all of his features. His head turned towards her as she came to a halt.

"Creepy guy in a hood, ok," Annora said. She felt Chirithy stop behind her, its paws carefully touching her leg.

"Huh, you're the first to find me." The man said. His head tilted to the side. He didn't move from where he sat.

"What are you-" Annora began to ask. She was cut off by Chirithy jumping in shock.

"Master Luxu!" The dream eater cried out. Annora looked down at it in curiosity.

"You know this guy?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip. The man, whose name was Master Luxu apparently, chuckled. Annora looked back up at him. His gaze was turned towards the town now.

"Chirithy's know everyone of importance." Master Luxu said calmly. Annora frowned looking over the supposed master. He didn't look like much. But then again. Neither did Master Gula.

"So you're important?" Annora asked.

"I'm probably the least important person Chirithy's know. I'm the sixth apprentice of the Master of Masters." Master Luxu answered. Annora nodded, slowly drawing closer to him. He didn't acknowledge her as she drew closer.

"The one who vanished." Annora said softly. She didn't hear much about him. Nothing since finding out he had existed what seemed like months ago.

"Yup." Luxu confirmed. Annora couldn't force herself to think of him as a master. He seemed too calm and quiet.

"So. You could do something about the war." Annora said. She wasn't sure if he could, but someone had to be able to. If she was going to find them, being passive wouldn't cut it.

"No, I can only watch." Luxu said sadly.

"Watch? Why?" Annora asked. Luxu sighed looking down.

"That's the role the Master gave me. To watch." He explained, sounding defeated. Annora frowned.

"Role? Why you? Why not one of the others?" She asked.

"They each have their own role too. Ira to lead, Invi to mediate, Aced to support Ira, Ava to form her Dandelions, and Gula to find the traitor." Luxu explained. Annora frowned. It was strange that they had such specific roles. One would have to know exactly what was coming.

"So the Master planned this?" Annora asked. Luxu shrugged.

"I dunno. But he knew it was coming." He admitted.

"How?" Annora asked.

"The book of prophecies. All of the others have one." Luxu answered. She was surprised he was being so honest. He didn't know her. He had no reason to answer her questions. Why would he waste his time answering her?

"And you don't?" Annora pressed on. Luxu shook his head yet again.

"I'm writing it. Writing it by watching." Luxu said. He looked out towards the town. He seemed very sad all of a sudden. Annora couldn't place why. Her mind was too busy reeling. How could he write the book of prophecies just by watching? That sounded like major magic was involved. Something she had never seen anyone capable of.

"That's insane." Annora breathed out. Much to her surprise, Luxu chuckled in agreement.

"Yeah, it is."


	14. Chapter XIV

**Chapter XIV; Let's Just Live**

Annora sat beside Skuld in the fountain plaza. It was the easiest place for them to meet, even though they were almost always surrounded by other wielders passing through. Annora had learned to ignore the glares she received over the past few weeks.

Things had only gotten worse between the unions since the fight between the Foretellers. Unions fought at every turn. Only Dandelions seemed to think it wasn't worth fighting. Dandelions and Annora anyway.

"This is terrible. I wish there was a way to stop all of these fights I've been seeing around." Skuld said, leaning back and looking at the sky with a sad frown. Annora followed her gaze, watching the clouds drift across the sky.

"Yeah." Annora agreed. She suddenly sat bolt upright. "That's it!" She said.

"What?" Skuld asked, looking at her white-haired friend in confusion. Annora jumped to her feet, turning to face Skuld directly.

"I have an idea! I have an idea!" Annora said happily. Skuld laughed at Annora's childish excitement. She had hardly ever seen Annora behave like that.

"What!?" Skuld asked again, laughing slightly.

"Uniting the unions," Annora said simply. Skuld tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What if we form a party that doesn't care what union you're in?" Annora continued. Skuld frowned.

"Wouldn't that count as an alliance?" She asked worriedly. Annora rolled her eyes at the suggestion.

"No, it's not everyone from one union teaming up with everyone from another. It's a group of friends joining together to gather lux." Annora said as if it were an obvious answer. Skuld continued to frown, still unconvinced by Annora's reasoning.

"I don't know. It seems really close to an alliance." Skuld said calmly. Annora gave an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Who cares?" Annora asked. Skuld jumped and looked at her in surprise. "The Master of Masters isn't here anymore so let's just do it!" Annora insisted. Skuld stood and faced Annora on eye level, trying not to have to look up to her.

"Annora, this is dangerous," Skuld said simply. Annora huffed in annoyance. She really loved Skuld, but she was worrying too much. That wasn't something that was normal for her friend. Skuld was almost as bad as Ephemer had been. Annora was wondering what had changed, but she pushed the thought back.

"Stop worrying. We don't have time to be worrying about every little rule." Annora said. Skuld sighed and smiled softly, seeing she couldn't sway her.

"Who would you get to join?" Skuld asked. Annora stepped back and crossed her arms, looking at the sky in thought.

"Well, I'd be a member, so that would cover Unicornis. You'd be a member, so that's Ursus. Then, the Anguis lieutenant owes me a favor, and I bet his sister will join too." Annora listed off.

"So that's Anguis and Vulpes. But what about Leopardus, since you're aiming for one from each union?" Skuld asked. Annora shrugged.

"I have no clue. But it doesn't matter. We have a start. Come on." Annora said, taking off. Skuld watched her with a smile and shake of her head. Skuld followed after her much slower.

It only took Annora a few minutes to find the twins. That was surprising to Skuld, who assumed they would be off doing missions or helping their Foretellers. Not wandering the city together.

"Takiko!" Annora called out. Takiko and Kamiko stopped. Takiko looked up at the sky and sighed heavily before turning to face Annora. He looked surprised when he caught sight of her.

"What?" Takiko asked, trying to hide the surprise in his voice with annoyance.

"You said when I thought of a way to change things you'd help me right?" Annora said. Takiko frowned and crossed his arms.

"It seems a little late to be devising a plan to me." Takiko said. Kamiko elbowed his side harshly, glaring at her brother.

"Shut up and hear her out," Kamiko said. She looked to Annora with a bright smile that filled Annora with warmth.

"Thanks," Annora said. Kamiko nodded with her smile remaining. "I want to form a cross-union party." Annora continued. Takiko and Kamiko both stayed silent. Looking between each other with looks that seemed to contain entire conversations.

"Is that even possible?" Takiko said, turning to Annora. Annora shrugged, much like she had when Skuld had asked. She glanced over her shoulder to see Skuld watching with her arms crossed.

"Who cares? Are you in?" Annora asked. Takiko sighed heavily.

"I-" Takiko began. He was cut off by his sister.

"We're in." Kamiko said. Takiko looked at her in disbelief and something close to betrayal.

"Great! Do you have any friends in Leopardus who might join?" Annora asked, smiling proudly. Kamiko began to think, tapping her chin.

"Wait-" Takiko began to object. Once again his sister stopped him from getting too far.

"I could probably convince Jax." Kamiko said. Takiko looked at his sister in disbelief.

"There's no way-" Takiko began. This time Annora stopped him from continuing.

"Good. I'm going to announce it tomorrow. If you're in, meet me in the fountain square at noon." Annora said, still beaming. Kamiko returned the smile with her own bright smile.

"Deal," Kamiko said.

"I still don't think-" Takiko tried to object one more time. Kamiko elbowed him again.

"Shut up and stop complaining," Kamiko said jokingly. Takiko shot her a glare but didn't argue again.

*3*

After Kamiko and Takiko split off from Annora they went searching for Jax. Takiko wasn't trying very hard, just aimlessly following his sitter rather than actually try. Despite Takiko's unhelpfulness, Kamiko found Jax before the day was up.

"Kamiko, what do I owe the pleasure?" Jax asked, not looking up from a stack of papers he was carrying. Kamiko wasn't sure how he could tell it was her but she decided not to ask.

"We're forming a cross-union party and need a Leopardus to kick it off. Are you in?" Kamiko asked, placing a hand on her hip. Behind her, Takiko rolled his eyes.

"Keep in mind yes means yes and no also means yes," Takiko said sarcastically. Jax glanced up at him warily.

"I take it you were forced in." Jax said calmly. Takiko nodded.

"Owe the leader a favor." He said. He stepped back just as Kamiko went to elbow him. She glared at him over her shoulder. Takiko looked at her innocently.

"Shut up." She hissed at Takiko. He rolled his eyes but didn't object. "So are you in?" Kamiko asked, returning her gaze to Jax. Jax chuckles in amusement and shook his head at the twins antics.

"Sure, what could possibly go wrong?" Jax replied.

"Everything," Takiko answered. Kamiko glared at her brother again. He had a point, but she didn't need to hear that. She'd rather keep the optimism that Annora had displayed. She wanted this to work so badly.

"Shut up," Kamiko said softly. Takiko gave a sad smile to his sister.

*3*

Annora paced around nervously, wringing her hands as she walked. Skuld was close to her, watching in concern. Takiko was leaning against a wall with his sister standing beside him. Jax was sitting on a window sill, his aqua eyes following Annora as she paced.

"Thank you all for actually agreeing," Annora said, looking at the small group. Takiko shook his head.

"I still think this is asking for trouble," Takiko said. Annora frowned in worry. He was probably right. Maybe they shouldn't. Kamiko elbowed her brother lightly.

"Shut up. No one asked you." She said. She gave Annora a warm smile that somehow managed to calm her nerves.

"It seems promising enough," Jax said calmly. He looked up the sky calmly, seeming to be considering something.

"What are friends for?" Skuld asked with a smile. Annora returned the smile and took a deep breath to steady herself. She could do this. It wasn't impossible.

"Right," Annora said. She turned away from her friends and stepped up onto the fountain. The plaza was crowded like it usually was this time a day. She saw countless wielders she had seen out on missions. An orange haired girl tightly holding a Chirithy. A pink haired man who looked much too calm. A man shrouding his eyes with his hair and a hat. There were many others, and Annora knew she only had so long to get their attention. "Listen up everyone! From today on out, there will be a cross-union party! Anyone interested can sign up with me!" Annora said loudly. Just as expected all eyes turned to her.

Annora had never been nervous as the center of attention. But for once she felt herself fill with terror. She heard whispers spread through the crowd like wildfire.

'Is that even allowed?'

'Where will the lux go?'

'Who's bright idea was this?'

'How naive.'

'It won't last.'

Annora had expected these whispers to scare her off. But they didn't. She only became angry. Her eyes hardened with determination. Her fist clenched at her side. These people might be content to just wait around and watch the world burn, but she wasn't. And she was going to help anyone who thought like her, union be damned.

"If you think it's a bad idea just shut up!" Annora yelled. The crowd quickly fell silent. Annora took the opportunity to push on. "No one asked for your approval! I became a keyblade wielder to protect the light and battle the darkness just like the rest of you! What does it matter if we're in different unions?" She asked. She paused momentarily to allow the crowd a chance to answer. No one did, they only watched her in silent awe.

"What I know I wasn't prepared for, what none of us were prepared for, was this mess with the traitor. Or the war we all know is coming. But what the hell are we supposed to do about it? Go home and act like nothing happened? Or do we keep fighting amongst ourselves?" Annora asked. This time she didn't wait for an answer, it was clear she wouldn't get one. "I finally found my answer! Let's just live! Keep moving one day at a time and not let this hold us back! We're all torn to pieces but if we just give it some time things will get better. We have to keep moving until we reach our goal.

"Can't we just forget all these stupid notions, created just because we've had our pride wounded? Sure things yesterday were shit, and who can say what tomorrow will look like. Are we going to just keep fighting our way through life, hurting others who are different? Are we just going to give up because this war is foretold by a book? So what, things don't last forever. So that's going to stop us from living? We have nothing left to lose at this point, right?

"We've all lost friends. The story is turning in so many ways we don't know what we're supposed to do. We can sit here acting like children or we can keep moving. Just like those lost friends would want us to. Forget about your problems. Just be free. The light's going to survive because the night always ends to bring us a new day. Move onward if you're not there yet! Let's all just live!" Annora yelled. She looked down and repeated herself softly. "Let's just live."

Annora didn't wait to hear what anyone said. She jumped down from the fountain and went to her friends. Her heart was racing and she was almost afraid to look at them. She slowly looked up and was greeted with proud grins or warm smiles.

"Well said," Jax said calmly, a soft smile on his face. Annora was surprised by his calm demeanor, considering she had just yelled at a square full of people.

"I think I've decided I like this plan now." Takiko said, smirking at Annora. Annora smiled to herself, lifting her chin a little. He had been the most doubtful, it was good to hear he had changed his mind.

"You're a natural born leader, shame we didn't see this side of you til now." Kamiko said with a laugh. Annora shrugged in reply.

"I'm impressed. Way to go Nori!" Skuld said. Annora smiled at the nickname. No one had used that on her since Lyra had fallen into darkness. The old nickname comforted her. Lyra would have agreed too.

"It was nothing. I just got really mad." Annora admitted sheepishly. She glanced over her shoulder at the crowd. They were all whispering together in groups. Some glanced over at her, others didn't.

It didn't seem like much, but Annora thought there might have been a chance this would work.

* * *

 _A/N: I jokingly refer to this chapter as Shut Up Takiko. That's like, most of what is said to him this chapter. But it was fun to write, mostly because of that. I got a little inspiration for this chapter from a song. The song is called Let's Just Live, written by Jeff Williams and sung by Casey Lee Williams. RWBY fans will recognize that as the opening to volume four. I thought it had a great message so I based Annora's monologue around it. Hope you enjoyed!_


	15. Chapter XV

**Chapter XV; No Way Out**

Annora walked up the path she had only been up once before. It had been a slow day, her missions completed long ago. Chirithy hadn't made an appearance since her mission was done. Skuld was off doing something for the Dandelions, and all the lieutenants were busy with their Foreteller. So she found herself wandering the outside of the city once again.

As she reached the cliff where Master Luxu sat, the hooded master looked up at her. His head tilted to the side, and though Annora couldn't see, she got the impression he was smiling at her

"So you're back again. More questions?" Master Luxu asked. Annora shook her head as she crossed to the edge of the cliff where she sat down facing Luxu.

"No," Annora said softly. "Thought you might be lonely." She said, offering a smile to the master. He looked at her in silence for a moment, making her fear she had said the wrong thing.

"R-really? That's it?" Luxu asked, shock clear in his voice. Annora guessed people didn't worry much about him. But that was probably because no one knew where he was.

"I can't imagine it's fun. Watching your friends fight to the death." Annora said with a shrug. she looked down and pulled on the grass by her feet. Luxu nodded looking towards the town.

"It's not." He said wistfully. He glanced back to Annora in thought. "Are you sure you don't have any questions?" He asked. Annora shrugged, still picking at the grass nervously.

"I have a million, but it doesn't matter," Annora said. She chewed her bottom lip nervously, her mind racing. She was still trying to piece things together. So much had happened to her and the pieces didn't seem to line up. It was like someone was purposely breeding chaos. But who would do such a thing?

"Maybe I can help," Luxu said. Annora smiled at him softly, looking up from the grass.

"How do you manage, knowing they're all going to die?" Annora asked, looking back down. Luxu's breath hitched for a second. Annora suspected the question was one he thought about all the time. He didn't have much else to fill the time while waiting for doomsday.

"I have to watch. I feel that's punishment enough for me getting to live." Luxu answered after a moment. Annora nodded, not speaking, instead taking the time to think over the answer. "You're asking because Ava wanted you to join the Dandelions." Luxux said. It wasn't a question. Just a statement. Annora chuckled nervously.

"Yeah. I'm not sure what to do anymore." She admitted.

"The cross Union party, I liked that idea. You should keep it up." Luxu said. Annora looked up in surprise. She didn't think he knew about that. It wouldn't be important enough for him to be keeping track of, was it? They had only gotten a few other members afterward anyway.

"What good will it do?" Annora asked bitterly.

"It will make memories you won't ever forget," Luxu replied simply. Annora looked up at him in shock and nodded slowly, looking back down.

"Right." She agreed. She frowned before glancing up at Luxu again. "What's the lost page?" She asked. Luxu sighed heavily.

"It was the page talking about the traitor. The Master took it out of all of the books and gave it to only one." Luxu explained reluctantly. Annora frowned and nodded. She could understand taking it away from the Foretellers. If they had the page they would only worry. But giving it to one was setting that foreteller up to be alone.

"Which one?" Annora asked.

"Which do you think?" Luxu asked in reply. Annora frowned, remembering the conversation she heard between Master's Aced and Ira.

"Gula," Annora said. Luxu nodded in confirmation. "You said everyone had a role, why did the Master give you them?" Annora asked.

"That's a secret only the Master knows. But he was going to disappear, so he tried to set up a system that would hold. Maybe." Luxu said calmly. Annora frowned at his word choice. Maybe. He didn't trust the Master, or he was doubting him at least.

"You think he was setting you up." Annora said. Luxu shook his head quickly.

"No. I think he was doing the best he could. Or, that's what I hope." Luxu said. Annora nodded again. It probably wasn't a good idea to keep going on this line of questioning, so Annora decided to let it drop. She thought for a moment, trying to decide what question she wanted to ask next.

"Did the Foretellers get to choose their own lieutenants, or did the Master pick them too?" Annora asked.

"Everyone picked their own. The one who would carry on in their place if the war didn't come this soon." Luxu explained. Annora nodded.

"So, do you have one?" Annora asked. Luxu shook his head.

"No, not yet." He said.

"You don't have much more time." Annora said, assuming he wanted to pick someone from Daybreak Town. Otherwise, it didn't matter.

"I know," Luxu said calmly. He paused for a moment looking at Annora with interest. "I'm thinking I might like you to take over for me. Since I'll live either way." He said. Annora looked up at him in shock. She never thought herself important enough for a task like that.

"Me?" Annora asked.

"You're the first wielder to find me. And, you have a strong heart that I think can take what I have to do. Of course, it's all up to you." Luxu answered. He wasn't looking at her anymore. Annora frowned and stood.

"I'll think about it. Thank you, Master Luxu." Annora said with a bow. She turned and walked back down the path to town.

*3*

Takiko sighed flipping through a stack of papers. He had just finished a meeting with Invi. Things weren't looking good. Takiko turned away just in time to see his Chirithy run into the room. His Chirithy was dark colored now. Dark purple with black stripes. Its eyes remained blue, though much darker blue than any other Chirithy. It jumped up into Takiko's arms and hid its face. The emblem on its back was visible for long enough to confirm it was still a spirits.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Takiko asked.

"I'm scared! If anyone sees me they'll think you're the one falling into darkness." Chirithy said. Takiko smiled softly and ran his hand over the Chirithy's head in a comforting manner.

"It's fine. Let them think what they want. You're still a good Chirithy. You just, well you just hung around me too much." He said softly. The Chirithy nodded in understanding. "Any news on the problem Chirithy?" Takiko asked. Chirithy looked up at him and shook its head.

"No. It's like it vanished." Chirithy said. Takiko frowned and nodded. It didn't surprise him the nightmare could vanish into thin air. Chirithy's did it all the time anyway. But it had to be hiding somewhere, didn't it? It had to have a wielder.

"Who would have thought darkness was such a softie?" A voice said. It sounded like a Chirithy. Takiko looked around quickly. His Chirithy shook in his arms.

"Who's there?" Takiko demanded. In front of him, the Dark Chirithy appeared in a puff of smoke. It looked almost identical to Takiko's Chirithy, but its eyes were red, not blue.

"I mean come on, you're supposed to be scary." The Dark Chirithy said in a taunting manner. Takiko looked at the nightmare with a cold glare.

"And so are you, but the only thing I'm finding scary is how cute you are," Takiko said icily. Takiko's Chirithy laughed softly, making Takiko smile a little. The Dark Chirithy glared at Takiko.

"Well, I'm sure I'll see your scary side when the war starts." The Dark Chirithy said. Takiko frowned once again. Even the Dark Chirithy was banking on the war.

"Oh, another war enthusiast." He said calmly. The Dark Chirithy only laughed.

"You know, I was hoping you and your sister were going to start it. Tried so hard to scare ya into it." It said. Takiko's eyes widened, his fist clenched in anger. The Dark Chirithy had been the one threatening his sister. Who knew their secret.

"That was you?" Takiko hissed angrily. The Dark Chirithy laughed proudly. It seemed to want a reaction out of him.

"Of course it was me! But man are you stubborn." The Dark Chirithy said, laughing.

"What do you want?" Takiko asked, fighting to keep himself calm.

"The same thing everyone wants. To find the traitor and start the war." The Dark Chirithy said sounding proud of itself. Takiko raised an eyebrow at the nightmare.

"I'm pretty sure not everyone wants that." He said calmly. The Dark Chirithy waved him off.

"Details." It said. It looked at Takiko with a calculating look. "Well, I just thought I should warn you. The wars getting close, better spend some time with your sister while you still have her. Cause you're going to be the one to end her." It said before vanishing into thin air, leaving only a puff of smoke.

"Like hell," Takiko said, though he knew the Dark Chirithy could no longer hear him.


	16. Chapter XVI

**Chapter XVI; Unions Crossed**

The Foretellers gathered in the room filled with gears. Ira stood away from the table, his hands behind his back as he paced back and forth. He seemed nervous, thinking of something. Invi sat calmly closest to him, her hands neatly folded in her lap. She stared at the table in silence, lost in her own thoughts. Gula was sitting on the table like he usually would, kicking his feet back and forth childishly. He too was lost in his thoughts, looking towards the door. Ava sat beside him, with her hands in her lap. She stared at her hands, waiting for someone in the room to speak. Aced was standing by the table with his arms crossed watching Ira pace.

"I know at this point it's a hopeless effort to find the traitor. Though we all have our own suspicions, we are unable to confirm them." Ira said suddenly approaching the table. The other foretellers looked towards him. Gula frowned.

"So why waste our time by calling us here. Are you hoping someone will just step forward?" Gula asked, annoyance in his voice. He had better things to be doing right now. Plans to make true on.

"I have an idea, that might be our last hope," Ira replied calmly. He looked towards Gula with distrust. He was convinced Gula was the cause of all of this.

"What is it then?" Aced asked from where he stood.

"The old story, where light and dark took human form. If they truly exist and they are keyblade wielders, whichever Union holds darkness is likely the traitor." Ira explained. Each Foreteller considered this, gradually nodding in agreement.

"I never thought of that, but it stands to reason." Gula said softly, still thinking. He had spent so long looking at the other foretellers, he never thought of something so simple.

"It's likely darkness them self is the traitor, and none of us know about it." Invi said looking around at the other Foretellers. Aced and Gula nodded in agreement. Ava frowned looking up at Ira.

"But, how are we even supposed to find darkness?" Ava asked. Ira frowned looking away. He hadn't really thought of that. There was no way to guarantee they could find darkness. Not in time to stop the war.

"We just need to find him quickly. If we can find him before the war-" Aced said before Ira could reply.

"The entire thing might be avoidable." Gula finished. "We should get started right away." He said. The other Foretellers nodded in agreement.

"Before you all go, there's another matter we should discuss," Ira said, gaining the attention of his comrades once again. "The cross-union party." Ira said. Ava frowned glancing around at the others.

"What of it?" Invi asked.

"I do not think it wise. I'd like permission to shut it down." Ira said simply.

"You're our leader Ira, you don't need our permission," Aced said quickly, showing he had no opposition to the idea. He didn't like the idea himself.

"On the other hand. All of us have a union member involved." Gula said in reply to Aced. He turned his attention to Ira. "I'm not against it." He said calmly.

"Nor am I, it's just them trying to slow the war. None of them mean any harm." Ava said, agreeing with Gula. She looked to Invi, who she knew had her lieutenant in the party.

"I agree, they aren't fighting for darkness, that's for sure." Invi agreed calmly, not looking at Ava. Aced scoffed at them.

"You all only say that because your lieutenants are involved." Aced accused. Gula gave a heavy sigh, not bothering to look at Aced.

"Is it wrong for us to trust them? I have a few other union members who joined as well." Gula said calmly.

"So do I, I don't see what's so bad." Ava agreed. Aced frowned at their replies, turning to Ira. Ira sighed and nodded in understanding.

"Well, I won't force any of your union members to leave then. But I will be speaking to mine." Ira said calmly. The foretellers nodded and split to go their own ways. Each one carried a new hope, but even more dread. Was there time?

*3*

Annora proudly looked at all of her party from the rock she was standing on. They were in Agrabah today. The sun was blazing overhead, beating down on the small party. It only had thirteen members, herself included. Fourteen if Ephemer, who was an honorary member, was counted. But even as small as it was, she was proud of it.

The first member outside of the original five was a blonde boy with spiky hair from Vulpes. His name was Ventus. He was pretty good despite his young age. He joined through Kamiko, who also happened to recruit him for the Dandelions. He worked well in a team and, for some reason no one could explain, held his keyblade backward.

The next to join was a Unicornis girl named Zia. She was a quiet type, but when she spoke it was only the truth. She wasn't so much for teamwork when they started, but over time she had grown used to it. She was turning into an extraordinary wielder, but she refused to join the Dandelions. She knew she was going to die in the war.

After Zia was a boy from Anguis named Kariya. He was usually laid back, but once he got in a fight he showed his wild side. It was fun for him. He joined through picking a fight with Skuld. She had managed to convince him that joining together was the right thing to do. Once he got used to it, he had become fiercely loyal to the entire party, always happy to pull them out of a tight spot.

Then came Kirai from Leopardus, a young girl with blue hair. She had always kept to the shadows, pulling people out of trouble and then disappearing without a word. It was Jax who had found her and brought her in. Her teamwork was spot on, she was arguably the glue for the party. She was another who would fight in the war rather than leave her friends to die.

Then at the same time came a set of brothers. Raito from Ursus and Kohaku from Vulpes. They were glad to have the chance to work together since they'd been separated by Union for ages. Raito was more of the fighter while Kohaku was a healer. It was good to have a healer as the party members did get hurt often. Both had decided to fight in the war.

Last two to join was a set of old friends. Anri from Leopardus and Saki from Vulpes. Anri was the shy quiet type while Saki was more talkative. Both worked very well together and did well with the rest of the party too. They were still on the fence, not sure if they would fight in the war or not.

"Annora! Behemoth!" Kariya called out. Annora looked where the orange haired boy was pointing. Sure enough, a Behemoth was slowly making its way through the sand towards the party. Annora smirked glancing to her party. She saw Takiko roll his eyes as if already knowing what her decision would be.

"Let's take it down!" Annora said, jumping off of the rock she had been standing on. As much as she would like to say she led the charge that wasn't true. No sooner had the words left her mouth, Ven and Kariya shot forward and speeds that just shouldn't have been possible.

By the time Annora joined the party at the Behemoth, it was being attacked at all fronts. Kariya had gotten onto it's back and was beating it over the head with his keyblade. Takiko and Kamiko were teaming up to keep it distracted. Kohaku and Raito were beating on the front right leg, while Zia and Skuld were on the left leg. Ven and Kirai had the back left leg while Saki and Anri were on the right there. Annora shook her head with a laugh before jumping up onto the Behemoths back with Kariya.

"Fancy seeing you here," Kariya said in a joking manner when Annora joined him. Annora only rolled her eyes and laughed as she stabbed her keyblade into the Behemoths head. The Behemoth shrieked out in what was easily identified as its dying cry. Annora and Kariya shared a look before quickly jumping off of its back before it could fall.

"Well, that was short work," Raito said with a laugh.

"There were a lot of us taking him on," Kohaku said, calmly.

"Shadow on the right," Anri said calmly, catching the party's attention. Looking to the left, there was a shadow heartless watching the party.

"Kirai, you want to take it?" Saki asked, leaning forward to look at the blue-haired girl. Kirai nodded, walking over to the heartless. Before she reached it the heartless stepped back and made a rude hand gesture. Kirai froze in shock, allowing the Heartless to sink into the ground and vanish.

"Did that heartless just..." Kariya asked, trailing off.

"I, I think it did," Skuld said, shock still in her voice. The party shared a look before bursting into laughter.

*3*

Back in Daybreak Town Annora and Zia walked through town together talking about the events of the day. It had been a good day to complete missions. The Behemoth had only been one of many larger Heartless to make an appearance. It had been exciting, and more fun than Annora had had since finding out about the upcoming war.

Annora glanced up while talking to Zia to see Master Ira in front of them, his hands behind his back.

"Master Ira!" Annora said quickly stopping in her tracks. Zia stopped as well, her gold eyes going between Master Ira and Annora.

"I'd like to discuss something with the two of you." Master Ira said, stepping closer. Annora looked at Zia calmly. Zia raised an eyebrow in question. Annora sighed and turned towards Master Ira, wringing her hands nervously.

"Let us guess, our party." Annora said calmly.

"I'm glad to see you know." Master Ira confirmed. He kept his voice calm, and almost friendly. Annora guessed he didn't have Ava's natural talent of being easy to talk to.

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't like it. But I'm not leaving it." Annora said, keeping her head held high. She had to look up at the master as it was, she wasn't going to let it make her seem beneath him.

"Please, I don't think it's wise. It's practically an alliance." Master Ira insisted. Annora frowned and opened her mouth to snap back a response, but she stopped when Zia stepped forward calmly. Probably better to let her do the talking as she was better at diplomacy.

"Master Ira, we respectfully disagree. It's only a few from each Union, not the entirety of one Union paired with the entirety of another. Understand that if Annora leaves, the entire party will fail." Zia said calmly, keeping her eyes on where Master Ira's were. She couldn't see them, but she wouldn't let that sway her. They weren't doing anything wrong.

"I know, that is why I asked." Master Ira admitted. Annora sighed heavily and stepped forward, standing directly beside Zia.

"Listen, I respect you, a lot. But I'm not going to take this war lying down. I'm going to fight back while I can. It's not much and we don't bother anyone. You don't have to agree with us, but I beg you to allow us to continue." Annora said, still keeping her calm. She wanted to yell. She wanted to call him an idiot. She wanted to say all of the unions should be in an alliance together anyway. An alliance against the darkness. Maybe then they wouldn't fight amongst each other.

Master Ira gave a heavy sigh of defeat.

"I see I won't sway you. Very well. But be cautious." Master Ira forewarned. Annora nodded.

"Yes, Master Ira."


	17. Chapter XVII

**Chapter XVII; Running Out of Time**

Annora knew things were hopeless. She never said it out loud, she couldn't bring herself to do that. But she saw it everywhere she went. Tensions were running high between all unions, and even the union masters seemed to be picking fights. Annora had heard Aced had picked a fight with some of the Dandelions. Ira had stopped things before they had gotten too serious, but Skuld- who had been the target of the aggression- was still sporting a few bruises.

Annora didn't know why she wandered back up to the cliff Luxu was watching from. But with the war drawing ever closer she felt it was right to visit him. He had to be suffering just as much as the rest of them. Maybe more, as it was his friends that were causing this mess.

Annora sat down beside Luxu without a word. He glanced at her calmly, not speaking for a moment. He took note of her expression, which was grim. Her shoulders were tense and her eyes looked longingly out towards the city.

"Back again?" Luxu asked, looking toward the city with her. It was a peaceful day. Well, as peaceful as things were able to get now.

"We don't have much more time, do we," Annora said. It was clear from the tone of her voice she didn't mean it to be a question. Just a statement of truth. Any trace of hope had faded from her voice. She sounded bitter and defeated.

"No, I don't think so." Luxu agreed, his voice soft.

"This war's going to happen, no matter what we do." Annora said, her voice matching his softness. Luxu nodded.

"Yes." He agreed. There was a quiet pause, only the wind creating a sound as dandelion seeds blew past on the wind.

"I'll accept your offer." Annora said suddenly, watching the dandelion seeds fall to the ground as the wind died down. Luxu looked at her in surprise.

"What?" Luxu asked, thinking perhaps he had misheard. He had made the offer so long ago, and he had assumed she had forgotten it. Anyone with sense would choose to join the Dandelions. They wouldn't have to watch the world end. They just got to be free.

"I'll be your apprentice or whatever," Annora said, turning to look at Luxu. Luxu frowned, realizing she was serious. Not that he wasn't glad, but he couldn't understand why. He hated having to do this. Why would anyone choose to carry his responsibility?

"I'm glad to hear that, but why did you decide to follow me?" Luxu asked, slowly choosing his words. "I thought you would have joined the Dandelions." Annora looked down with a soft smile. She nodded in understanding, trying to keep her smile from fading away.

"I thought about it," Annora admitted. "But I want to be able to pass on the story, the entirety of it. No sugar coating it, just the truth." She explained calmly. Luxu nodded once again.

"Why?" He asked. Annora looked up at him. To his surprise, the hope he had thought gone had returned. Her eyes were strong once again, the way he was so used to seeing them.

"So maybe it won't happen again." She said simply. Luxu found himself smiling at her words.

"I hope that works." He said. He looked back towards the town, thinking what their next move should be. "Go back to the town for now, when the war starts- and you'll know it when it does- meet me here." He said. Annora nodded and stood. She inclined her head in a small bow.

"Yes, sir." Annora said. She turned away, walking towards the path only she seemed to know.

"And Annora," Luxu said, catching her attention. She looked over her shoulder at him. "Let your heart be your guiding key," Luxu said. Annora grinned softly.

"Is that permission to change my mind?" Annora asked. Luxu smiled in return, though Annora couldn't tell.

"Maybe."

*3*

Ava frowned leaning against a windowsill. She stared out into the city sadly, watching wielders pass by. Kamiko stood not far away, watching her master with a worried expression. Ava had hardly moved all day. It was unusual for her.

"It's not much longer Kami," Ava said very suddenly. Kamiko titled her head to the side in confusion. She quickly realized what Ava meant and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I know," Kamiko said sadly.

"You know, Ira came up with a last theory," Ava said, her voice still soft. Kamiko scoffed looking away. Of course. Things couldn't be left alone. They had to keep the dust from settling.

"Really, what was it? Another dark Chirithy?" Kamiko asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Ava turned away from the window and looked at Kamiko in confusion. Kamiko rarely used sarcasm. It was a thing she did when she was on her last bit of patience.

"No," Ava said, taking note of her friend. "You're mad." She said calmly. Kamiko sighed and looked at Ava sadly.

"I can't help but think it's all his fault. He started this panic in the first place. And now last second he's throwing out something else." Kamiko said softly. She sounded defeated to even herself. This threat was hanging over her head too much.

"He's trying his hardest," Ava said, trying to defend her friend.

"Or maybe he's starting a war!" Kamiko snapped, turning to Ava quickly. Ava jumped back a little, shock clear on the portion of her face Kamiko could see. Kamiko looked away sadly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's ok, you're under just as much stress as the rest of us," Ava said. She stopped, giving Kamiko time to reply. Kamiko was grateful for that. Ava always had a talent for reading the situation and seeing just what needed to be done. That was probably what was bothering so much about the current situation. She didn't know what to do.

"What's Ira's theory." Kamiko asked, looking to Ava.

"He thinks darkness himself is responsible." Ava explained. Kamiko looked at her blankly, before scoffing and looking away.

"That's ridiculous." Kamiko said with a frown. Ava titled her head to the side in confusion. That hadn't been the reaction she had been expecting at all. It wasn't at all how anyone else had reacted. It seemed off.

"Is it?" Ava asked. She looked down as she wove her fingers together. "I thought, it might hold some merit." She said.

"It doesn't. He would never." Kamiko insisted. She froze, realizing what her words sounded like. She frowned, her lips becoming a thin line. Ava looked up at Kamiko slowly, trying to understand what had just happened. Kami couldn't know anything about darkness. She was too bright.

"Kami? Do, do you know something?" Ava asked in disbelief. Kamiko laughed and looked away, tears beginning to fill her chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't just, you know, tell someone." Kamiko said with a nervous laugh. Ava frowned in confusion.

"Kami? What is it?" Ava asked. Kamiko looked up at Ava calmly.

"Darkness can't be the traitor because Takiko is just as scared as everyone else," Kamiko said simply. Ava took in a shocked breath. Kamiko smiled softly and looked away.

"Takiko is," Ava began, not able to finish the thought. She didn't need to though.

"Yeah. He is. But I guess it's fine if they call him the traitor. At least you're in the clear. You have light after all." Kamiko said, looking at the floor with unnecessary interest. Ava stood from where she sat calmly.

"Kamiko, I'm so sorry. If I had known I would never have agreed." Ava said, stepping towards her lieutenant. Kamiko didn't react to her words. Ava swallowed nervously. "I won't tell Ira." Ava decided. Kamiko looked up at her in shock.

"You won't?" Kamiko asked, disbelief filling her voice. Ava smiled and nodded.

"No, it looks like this war will just have to come." Ava said. Kamiko hugged Ava tightly. The embrace was gladly returned by Ava. Kamiko smiled broadly as she stepped back.

"Thank you," Kamiko said, still smiling at Ava. "What about the Master?" Kamiko suddenly. Ava frowned, her head tilting to the sided, a lock of her pale red hair showed for a brief second. Kamiko rarely got to see that. She hardly saw any part of Ava's physical features. Some rule from the Master.

"What?" Ava asked.

"If you find him then maybe he can stop it." Kamiko said, explaining her sudden mention the teacher who had been gone for too long.

"No one knows where he is." Ava objected.

"What about Luxu?" Kamiko asked, raising her eyebrow in challenge. Ava frowned yet again.

"No one knows where he is either." She objected. Kamiko shook her head with another laugh.

"Try looking anyway. If anyone can stop it, he can." Kamiko insisted. Ava seemed to think about it for a moment before she finally nodded, looking up at Kamiko. If she hadn't been wearing the mask, their eyes would have met perfectly.

"You're right. I'll go look. Keep everything in order while I'm gone." Ava said, her voice resolute for the first time the entire conversation. Kamiko nodded simply. This was their last chance.

*3*

Takiko entered the room he could usually find Invi in to see the master reading the book of prophecies. The cloth that usually was pulled up over her face was down, showing her worried frown. Takiko paused in the doorway, taking note of her tense posture. She hadn't looked at the book in a long while. She must have been desperate to be back to the useless book.

"Are you alright?" Takiko asked. Invi jumped a little, startled by Takiko's sudden words. She looked at him for a moment before turning back to the book and flipping a page idly.

"No. There's nothing we can do anymore." Invi said. Takiko reacted only with silence. She sounded so much more bitter than she usually did. Takiko suspected that's what the stress was doing to her. "Even if Ira's latest theory is true, we can't find him in time." Invi continued when she realized Takiko wasn't going to talk.

"Find who?" Takiko asked curiously.

"Ira thinks whoever holds darkness is the traitor. Or darkness himself is the traitor." Invi explained. Takiko swallowed nervously and stepped back without thinking about it.

"Oh." He said nervously. Invi didn't seem to notice, however. She only let out a heavy breath that sounded too shaky for her to be completely calm.

"It's impossible Takiko. We're all going to die." Invi said, sadness weighing in her voice. She put her face into her hands, trying to calm herself. Takiko frowned. He hated watching Invi tear herself apart over this. He had to do something.

"Do you really think it would stop if you found darkness?" Takiko asked cautiously. Invi took a breath and nodded, slowly looking back up and turning to Takiko.

"I don't know. But I would hope so." She admitted. Takiko sighed and look at the ground.

"Fine." Takiko decided. Invi looked at him in confusion. "I always hated lying to you anyways," Takiko said, not looking at Invi.

"What are you talking about?" Invi asked. Takiko looked up at her, keeping his gaze even. He felt like running away. He didn't want to die for who he was. But he couldn't let Invi suffer. He couldn't let everyone suffer because he didn't want to die. His life wasn't worth the thousands that would die if he didn't act.

"I am darkness. If you think turning me in will help, fine. I'm always ready to die for you." Takiko said simply. Invi stared at him for a moment in utter shock. Takiko gave her time to process what he had said.

"You can't be serious. You're too, too kind." Invi said. Takiko chuckled in reply. He looked at Invi with a dark look. Dark enough she backed away in fear.

"I am. I promise you I am." Takiko said softly.

"How, how long have you known, who you are?" Invi asked, tripping over her words. She would never do that under normal circumstances. Takiko shrugged.

"Pretty much my entire life. I can still remember small bits and pieces from my lives before. Not much." Takiko admitted, he looked away from Invi. He waited to hear the sound of her keyblade being drawn. Much to his surprise the sound never came.

"I won't turn you in." Invi said. Takiko turned to her quickly, shock clear on his face.

"Why not?" He demanded, stepping forward. "If it will stop the war-"

"I'm not sure it will." Invi cut him off firmly. "And I'd rather not lose my lieutenant before the war. You mean too much to me for that." She said. Takiko nodded and stepped back again.

"Right. Of course." Takiko agreed softly.

"Maybe, maybe darkness isn't so bad. It's just how it's used." Invi said, turning back to the book of prophecies. Takiko smiled softly. She was the first in a long time to even dare suggest such a thing. A shame it was far too late.

*3*

Gula frowned looking down at the desk where he had all sorts of information spread out. His leopard mask was off, sitting beside his hand. His hood was down as well, for once letting his messy blonde hair show. His blue eyes were narrowed as he read over the papers, looking almost like the eyes of the leopard that represented him. Jax stood beside him, looking over the papers. It was an odd thought to Jax. Gula would never take his mask off in front of the other Foretellers, but with Jax, he never minded.

"We haven't gathered nearly enough lux." Gula said, not looking to Jax.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Jax said simply. As a union they didn't have enough lux but combined with the other unions, things looked dangerously close.

"What other option do we have?" Gula asked. Jax didn't answer as was to be expected. Gula shook his head with a heavy sigh. "Ira's new theory isn't working." He said evenly.

"Isn't there another way?" Jax asked quietly. Gula shook his head once again.

"There's no time to find one. The war is drawing nearer and we're no closer to finding the traitor." Gula replied. He was attempting to seem calm. Jax could tell he wasn't, but he admired the effort all the same. It seemed these really were desperate times. There were no options left. No good options at least.

"Takiko," Jax said softly. Gula looked up at Jax in confusion, his blue eyes widening just a fraction of the way.

"What?" Gula asked in confusion.

"Takiko is darkness. Kamiko is light." Jax said simply. He turned away from where he and Gula had been standing, pacing away into the room. Gula turned to follow Jax with his eyes, a hand going to his hip.

"Why are you-" Gula began to ask. Jax didn't let him finish.

"You think that will find the traitor right? That will stop the war?" Jax asked. Gula nodded slowly. He watched Jax for a few moments before asking his next question. He was just noticing how tense Jax was. His usually calm demeanor seemed more forced. He was surprised he hadn't seen it sooner. It was so obvious now that he was looking.

"How do you know that?" Gula asked. Jax shrugged, keeping his back turned to Gula.

"They told me," Jax said calmly. Gula frowned. That wasn't a secret that would be given to just anyone. Not if Takiko and Kamiko had any sense. Which Gula was quite certain they did.

"Why?" Gula asked. Jax didn't answer. Gula sighed heavily, looking at his old friend. "Jax, please tell me why," Gula said calmly. Jax swallowed nervously and wet his lips before turning to look at Gula.

"They wanted me to stop you. I told them all the pieces had to be in place. And they told me they were two of the pieces that would be there." Jax explained calmly. Gula nodded in understanding.

"But, how do you know that? All the pieces." He asked. Jax rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"She told me." Jax said simply. Gula frowned.

"She?" He asked. Jax nodded.

"Kingdom Hearts." He said simply. A tense silence filled the room. Jax avoided eye contact as Gula stood with his mouth slightly open in shock. He blinked a few times in surprise before finally closing his mouth.

"All these years, and I never knew," Gula said softly. Jax shrugged as if it weren't that big of a deal.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I didn't want you to, you know." Jax said, refusing to meet Gula's eyes that were filled with awe.

"Treat you like you were different." Gula finished for his friend. His eyes softening. Jax nodded.

"Yeah." He agreed. Gula sighed and turned back to the desk.

"Well, can you ask her, please stay away," Gula asked. Jax took in a shocked breath and snapped his head up to look at Gula. "You all say it's a bad idea. If you three who know her best say that. Then you're probably right." Gula said. Jax smiled softly and nodded.

"I'll ask, but I doubt she'll answer," Jax said. She liked to talk when she wanted to. But if he had a question or request, she would usually ignore. She was a free spirit that saw much more than he ever could.

"It's worth a try. Anything is at this point." Gula said simply, putting his mask back on. Jax nodded in agreement. The unfortunate truth.


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Chapter XVIII; No Time Left**

Annora sat down on the fountain beside Skuld with a heavy sigh. The two hadn't seen very much of each other recently, with Skuld and the Dandelions preparing for the war that was growing ever closer. Annora was still managing the party, for the most part, taking care of the ones who weren't going to fly away from the battle. It scared her how tired they already were.

"So, how are things going with the Dandelions?" Annora asked, looking at her dark-haired friend. Sitting side by side it was clear how different the two were. Annora with her pure white hair and crystal blue eyes. And Skuld with her ink black hair and brown eyes. They were practically opposites, like light and dark. But they were still best friends.

"Not well, everyone's getting anxious," Skuld admitted, looking to Annora with a sad smile. She looked away, up to the sky where a few clouds were gathering overhead. "And it's only worse since Master Ava hasn't been around." She added wistfully. Annora looked at Skuld in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Beside Annora, her Chirithy appeared in a puff of smoke. Annora was certain the little dream eater was ever present, just remained hidden most of the time.

"Master Ava's been missing for the past few days." Chirithy said for Skukd. Annora frowned, quickly glancing at the Chirithy then back to Skuld.

"Does anyone know where she went?" Annora asked. Of she assumed Kamiko would know. The strawberry blonde was Ava's constant companion for the most part. The only one the master seemed to trust anymore. And maybe rightly so.

"Kamiko won't say if she does. Just insist Ava is fine." Skuld answered, a worried frown crossing her face. She didn't seem convinced by the reassurance.

"Maybe Master Gula knows something. The two of them are friends after all." Chirithy suggested. Annora nodded and stood up. She offered her hand out to Skuld, who looked at it in surprise.

"Let's go ask." Annora said. Skuld smiled and nodded, taking Annora's hand and allowing herself to be pulled to her feet.

Chirithy led the way to where Master Gula was supposedly hiding. Annora didn't know how the dream eater knew that, but she wasn't going to question it. It was strange the dream eater was willing to help them. It usually did anything in its power to keep them away from foretellers.

Master Gula was rumored to be hiding in an abandoned warehouse in the Leopardus district. Annora thought that was the last place they would find a master, but she supposed that's what Master Gula was hoping for. He probably didn't want to be bothered. The warehouse was dark and unwelcoming. It didn't seem like anyone was in there, nor had been for a very long time. Looking around Annora caught sight of Jax looking down at them from the loft above. She smiled softly at him, and to her surprise, the purple-haired boy returned the smile. Him being here was all the confirmation she needed to know Master Gula was close by.

"It's quiet." Skuld said, not noticing their friend in the loft. Annora glanced at her. It was oddly quiet in there, even with their presence.

"Do you have business with me?" A calm voice asked. Skuld and Annora both jumped at the sound of the new voice. They turned to see Master Gula walking towards them calmly, given away only by his leopard mask and attire that matched the other Masters. He sat down on a table in the center of the room and kicked his feet in a childish manner. Like Master Ava, he was clearly young, the same age as them perhaps. Annora had never seen Master Gula before, and his small stature surprised her. She had expected someone like Ira or Aced.

"Master Gula." Chirithy said, its voice shaking softly. The master looked at Chirithy calmly before turning his gaze up to Annora and Skuld. Annora was shocked by how calm the master seemed to be.

"If you're skipping out on collecting lux to come here, I'll guess your some of Ava's dandelions." Master Gula said. Skuld glanced at Annora before nodding.

"I am." She confirmed. Annora put her hand on her hip.

"I'm not." She said. Master Gula looked at her in interest for a moment before turning his attention away. He seemed rather disinterested in the whole situation. Almost like he was tired.

"Are you looking for Ava?" He asked.

"We are," Skuld confirmed.

"And what will you do when you see her?" Master Gula asked rhetorically. He turned his attention back to Skuld and Annora, this time with more interest. Annora glanced up to Jax, who was watching silently. "Will you beg her to stop the upcoming battle? Not even Ava can pull that off. Or are you going to ask about the situation? Even if you knew, you couldn't do anything." Master Gula continued, asking his questions, only to answer them himself. He was trying to deter them, for some reason.

"We can't just do nothing and wait for the world to end." Skuld objected, shock clear in her voice. Annora couldn't blame her. If the masters had given up, what chance did they stand?

"Are you telling us to just take it lying down?" Annora asked. Master Gula had never objected to their attempts to stop the war. Annora had hoped he'd be sympathetic to their cause. To her surprise, she saw Master Gula smile softly and tilt his head to the side.

"You're a lot like Ava." He said, not specifying which one he was talking to. Annora raised an eyebrow and glanced at Skuld. She looked just as confused. "Ava: always right. But no matter how right she is, she can't save the world. The only one who could be the Master." Master Gula continued to explain. Skuld frowned, looking even more confused.

"Master?" She asked.

"You've heard about him from Chirithy haven't you? The master of us foretellers." Master Gula asked. Skuld shook her head slowly. Annora looked down and nodded. Not just from Chirithy, but from Kamiko and Luxu.

"The Master of Masters." Annora said simply. Skuld glanced at her in confusion but didn't say anything to her friend. Master Gula nodded in agreement.

"Yes. He's the only one who could possibly change the situation now." He explained.

"Where is he?" Skuld demanded. Master Gula chuckled and shook his head.

"I knew you'd go there." He said calmly.

"No one knows. He vanished." Jax said. Skuld jumped looking up. She seemed to just be realizing Jax was present. Master Gula glanced up at Jax before continuing.

"We all tried to find him. But there's no clue. Only one might know where he is." He said. Annora wondered if he would have to,d them at all if Jax hadn't spoken. She had heard rumors they were closer than any other lieutenant master pair. Not even Ava and Kamiko came close.

"Who?" Annora asked.

"Luxu." Jax replied. He received another look from his master, but he only shrugged in reply.

"Master Luxu." Chirithy said, almost in awe. The dream eater looked to Annora. She frowned, trying to remember. Luxu had never said anything about knowing what happened to the Master. Could he know?

"You know him?" Skuld asked, glancing at Annora.

"He was the sixth apprentice. He disappeared right along with the Master." Annora explained. Skuld nodded and looked back to Master Gula.

"So you can't find him either?" She guessed. Master Gula chuckled again.

"Of course you'd go there. You're really like Ava, huh." He said, keeping a soft smile. Annora assumed he was rather fond of Ava. She could understand why. They were the youngest two of the Foretellers. They must have stuck together most of their training.

"That's where Ava went?" Skuld guessed. Master Gula nodded.

"Yeah, she's looking for Luxu." He agreed.

"To try and find the Master." Jax elaborated. It amazed Annora he could pick up where Gula left off so easily.

"Well, maybe we should help her." Annora said. If she could find Master Ava she'd take her to Luxu herself. Luxu had given her permission to do what her heart thought was right, so it's not like she would get in trouble.

"Yeah, Luxu might know who the traitor is." Skuld agreed.

" _Unable to permit disharmony, you will be disappointed by fate and lose sight of true strength..."_ Jax said from above them. The words sent shivers down Annora's spine. Just as she raised her gaze to Jax, Master Gula picked up where he left off.

 _"Misreading the truth you will venture forth in secrecy..."_ He said calmly. Despite his calm voice, the words seemed ominous.

"What's that?" Skuld asked breathlessly.

"The lost page." Jax replied calmly. Skuld looked up at him in shock. Annora kept her gaze on Master Gula. If anyone could explain it, he could. He'd had for the longest.

"We still don't know who it's about." Master Gula admitted with a heavy sigh.

"What does it mean?" Annora asked curiously. Master Gula had guarded the lost page so zealously. It was a rare opportunity to hear any part of it.

"It's why the traitor is trying to end the world. I had my eye out for it. But I couldn't stop it. Maybe I was looking for the wrong thing." Master Gula admitted with a shrug. Just as before, it struck Annora that he seemed tired.

 _"Misreading the truth you will venture forth in secrecy,"_ Skuld repeated in thought. She tapped her chin and looked down at the ground. Her eyes narrowed as her eyebrows came together in a shallow v.

"There's more," Jax said.

 _"And with that one strike, a bell will toll for the final battle. And the battle will begin at last and the time shall be chosen."_ Master Gula said. Annora frowned and looked down to Chirithy. The dream eater looked troubled by all this.

"Is it really ok for you to tell us an important passage like that?" Chirithy asked.

"No, not really." Master Gula said. Annora looked up at him in shock. Her eyes met where she guessed his were. The mask made it hard to tell. "But Jax trusts you, so I will." He continued.

"War is already unavoidable," Jax admitted.

"And once you know that, nothing means anything anymore." Master Gula said. Annora realized why he seemed so tired now. He had given up. All of his hope was used up and gone. A bell tolled somewhere in town. It was a loud echoing clang that Annora had never heard before. She and Skuld turned towards the sound, while and Jax just looked down sadly. "There. It's begun." Master Gula said softly. Skuld turned back to him.

"The chosen time." She echoed, sounding as hopeless as Master Gula was.

"You should go. Each Union is likely to be called to assemble." Master Gula said. He surprisingly held a soft smile. Annora supposed he was sad this day had come, and he was wishing them luck. At least she hoped that's what it was.

Annora and Skuld left without another word to the master. Annora had bowed in respect, but Skuld had just left. Maybe she was rushing to meet the other dandelions. Gula almost wished he could go with them. He didn't want to see this war come to pass. He wondered if Jax had ever been offered the chance to flee. If he had and Gula had known, he would have forced Jax to leave. He wanted his friend to survive.

"Jax, call our union. We must prepare them." Gula said turning to his lieutenant and lifelong friend. Jax nodded and turned away from the edge of the loft to leave. "Oh, an I should probably say this while I have the chance. Thank you. For everything." Gula added. Jax paused and looked down at Gula with a smile. He shook his head calmly.

"What are brothers for?" Jax asked. Gula could only smile in reply.

*3*

Outside of the warehouse, Skuld turned to Annora. Annora didn't look at the dark-haired girl, though she knew she should. This might be her last time seeing her.

"I'm going to gather the dandelions. Are you coming, Annora?" Skuld asked.

"No," Annora said simply. Skuld gasped in shock and stepped toward Annora.

"What?" Skuld asked. Worry was clear in her voice, making Annora feel guilty.

"I've made other arrangements," Annora said simply. Skuld frowned at Annora, stepping back warily.

"Other arrangements?" She asked skeptically. Annora nodded and rubbed her shoulder nervously.

"I'm going to join Luxu. Watch the war, then leave. Eventually, take his place." Annora explained. Skuld was silent for a moment, considering what Annora had said. She eventually nodded and stepped back again.

"Right." She said, still looking at Annora with worry. "Well, good luck. May your heart be your guiding key." She said. Annora looked up and smiled.

"You too." She said. Skuld smiled before turning and leaving. Annora let out a deep breath and looked down to the ground. It was so much, all happening much sooner than she expected.

"Are you ok?" Chirithy asked, stepping into Annora's sight line. She looked at the cat-like dream eater with a soft smile. She laughed bitterly and looked away.

"Not really." Annora admitted. She reached up and ran her hand through her hair before turning and walking a short way away. Chirithy watched her with a sad expression.

"Well, let's go meet Luxu." Chirithy said, unsure of what else to suggest. It was really equipt to deal with such stressful situations. Human emotion vastly outreached the dream eaters ability.

"Chirithy, what happens to you if I die?" Annora asked, turning to the dream eater. Chirithy didn't answer. "Do you die too?" She asked, stepping towards Chirithy. The dream eater nodded slowly.

"Yeah." It admitted. Annora frowned. She had never realized how close she was tied to that little cat-like creature. Every choice she made she made for the dream eater too. Her closest companion. The only one who had been with her from the beginning.

"Oh, are you ok with me helping Luxu?" Annora asked. Chirithy looked at her in surprise. It was probably just supposed to follow her without question. But Annora didn't want that.

"I don't want you to die. You're my friend. So if you want to help Luxu, I don't care." Chirithy said. Annora smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." She said. She was about to head off to meet Luxu but stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"You're going to skip out on the battle?" The voice asked. Annora rolled her eyes and walked towards the voice. She wasn't surprised to see the Dark Chirithy waiting for her a street over. "You're going to run away?" It demanded.

"She's not running away!" Chirithy defended. Annora fought her urge to smile at its objections. The Dark Chirithy rolled its eyes.

"Right, just going to watch. But when it comes down to it, she's just abandoning her friends." Dark Chirithy said. It spit out the word friends like it was poison. Annora frowned and stepped back. It wasn't wrong. It was just voicing her greatest fear.

"Who are you?" Annora asked. The Dark Chirithy laughed.

"I'm the dark power you wielders have been collecting." It explained. Annora frowned and looked at Chirithy. She knew wielders were collecting lux, but that was light. She didn't think they had anything to do with darkness. The foretellers abhorred it so much.

"That's impossible!" Chirithy snapped.

"No," Dark Chirithy replied calmly. "The Master intended all of this to happen. He saw everything. Even me." It tried to make a grand gesture, but with its short arms and small paws, it didn't seem to come out as intended.

"Where's your wielder!?" Chirithy demanded. Annora supposed that was a good question. All Chirithy's had a wielder. This one had to be loyal to someone. If Annora had to guess it would be the traitor.

"Right in front of you." Dark Chirithy said, looking to Annora. Annora froze in shock. "She's my wielder."

"You're lying!" Chirithy objected.

"What's the point of lying at this point?" The Dark Chirithy asked. Somehow, Annora knew it was telling the truth. There was no point in lying. And there had to be a reason the Dark Chirithy seemed drawn to her. Before she could speak the Dark Chirithy summoned the darklings like it had before.

"If she's really your wielder then why?" Chirithy demanded as Annora drew her keyblade.

"Nightmares are different than spirits. We show bad dreams. Because if that we can sever bonds and live free." Dark Chirithy explained. It was all lost on Annora.

"Spirit? Nightmare?" Chirithy asked. Before the conversation could continue, the darklings shot forward at Annora. She swung her keyblade quickly throwing them off to the side. She had to keep shaking away the thought that these used to be people like her. She couldn't let that slow her down.

The fight didn't take as long as it did the first time, but Annora was scared of how strong they were. If this was like fighting another wielder, how hard would the war be on everyone? It was tearing apart Annora against something that was only like another wielder. What about if it was another wielder?

After the darklings were defeated Annora turned to the Dark Chirithy. It seemed impressed.

"You've gotten stronger. Good. Well, time for the real deal." It said. Before Annora could question its meaning, the small dream eater turned into a giant monster.

Fighting the monster was just like fighting a raid boss solo Annora decided. A lot of dodging, cursing, and healing herself. It was a long a hard fight that wore Annora down to her bones. She was almost too exhausted to finish. But she managed after a while.

The Dark Chirithy reappeared as it had been and chuckled to itself as Annora and her Chirithy approached.

"Now the bond has been severed." The Dark Chirithy said. Annora frowned looking at it in pity.

"Will you disappear?" She asked.

"For now." It replied. "Let's meet again, in another dream." It said, looking at Chirithy. Chirithy frowned as the Dark Chirithy faded from existence.

"Another?" Chirithy asked in confusion. Annora stood in silence for a moment with her Chirithy.

"We should go." Annora said softly. Chirithy nodded, looking up at Annora.

"Right. To Luxu?" Chirithy asked. Annora smiled and shook her head.

"Not yet. One stop first." She said. Without another word she turned and walked away. Chirithy followed her as quickly as it could.

She reached her destination and let out a surprised breath. All of her party had gathered together, laughing together despite the insurmountable odds they were all about to face. Ventus was the first to notice her. He jumped up with a smile and crossed over to her.

"Guys, Annora's here!" He called, waving his hand in the air. Annora smiled at him and laughed a little looking to the rest of the party.

"You're all here." Annora said with a soft smile. Her eyes wandered from Ventus to Zia. Kariya was standing with Saki and Anri, both of which decided to join the dandelions. Raito and Haku stood with Kirai, all three were going to fight but they didn't look grim. They looked just as happy as anyone else. Kamiko stood beside her brother, Jax, and Skuld. All for of them were the closest to Annora beside Ven.

"Thought we should say goodbye first." Skuld said, glancing to everyone herself, smiling proudly.

"Anyway, you're late. And you look like crap. What happened?" Takiko asked, looking over Annora. She looked down at herself and looked over her appearance. She was bruised and battered from her fight. But nothing was serious.

"Dark Chirithy." Annora replied simply. A gasp spread through the party.

"Are you ok?" Kamiko asked. Annora nodded.

"It's gone now. But, it was mine." She replied. The group was silent for a moment, looking between each other in shock.

"I think everyone has their own. Just like we all have our own Chirithy." Takiko said, quickly calming everyone.

"That seems reasonable." Jax agreed. All attention turned back to Annora. She sighed heavily before speaking. Her voice was surprisingly strong for the situation. She expected it to shake much more than it did.

"Well, everyone. This is it. It's finally time we fight. Or not. But, before everyone goes. I want you all to know, I'm glad I got to meet you. The time with you guys has been the best time of my life. And I'm sorry it has to end this way. So, as we all go off, to our unions, or to the dandelions, or if you have another plan, know we're always together. True friends are never apart, maybe in distance, but never in heart. This war, it didn't drive us apart. It made our friendship stronger. And I know nothing can shake our hearts anymore. Best of luck to you all. And may your heart be your guiding key." She said. It was silent for a moment. Annora was almost afraid she had said the wrong thing. The fear was chased from her mind by Kariya speaking up.

"Hear, hear." He said, a crooked grin on his face. Annora smiled at his encouragement.

"And this is why you're the leader." Haku said with a laugh.

The group soon began saying their last goodbyes. Annora made sure every last member was given a hug at least once. She was sad to see them go. Ven was even crying, which earned him an extra hug.

The group slowly slipped away. Annora smiled as each left. Kamiko left first, as she had to gather the dandelions then her own union. Next was Takiko and Jax, who had to be sure their unions were as ready as they were going to be. Saki and Anri left next, not able to wait anymore to join their dandelion companions. Haku and Raito followed soon after, going to find their unions. Skuld left afterward, ready to help Kamiko. Zia was next, ready to face her fate. Much to Annora's surprise, Kariya left with her, trying to get her to laugh as they went. Annora found herself suddenly wishing for more time, just to know what would have become of their group if they had more time.

"Aren't you two going to leave?" Annora asked, looking to Kirai and Ven.

"We want to be sure you're ok too," Ven said. Kirai nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'll be fine." Annora said with a smile.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Ven said, looking down. Annora frowned and crossed her arms. She looked at Kirai, who shrugged soundlessly.

"Well, do you remember our second party meeting. The one at the hill outside of town?" Annora asked. Ven looked up and nodded. It had been a nighttime meeting that had been Kamiko's idea. There was a meteor shower that night. "Whenever you're thinking of us, look at the stars like we did that night. It can be our special thing."

"I like that idea." Kirai said softly. Ven looked at her and smiled.

"Ok, I'll remember that. Good luck you two." He said.

"You too, Ven." Annora said. She smiled softly, and all together the group split up.


	19. Chapter XIX

**Chapter XIX; The End of it All**

Annora sat up on a cliff looking out over the desolate land. It was quiet, but it wouldn't be for long. She could already see one of the unions on the horizon. Tears rolled down her cheek as she watched them grow closer. Soon she saw three other unions arrive.

"There's a moment that changes a life when we do something that no one else can." Luxu said as he approached Annora. She glanced over her shoulder at him with a frown. His shoulders were tense, and from the sound of his voice, he was crying too.

"And the path that we've taken," Annora said looking out over the land as the unions met with a crossroads in between. "Will lead us to one final stand." She finished. Luxu nodded solemnly.

"One final stand." He agreed.

*3*

The wind blew across the empty wasteland, picking up dust as it went. Takiko stood in front of his union, watching the land that would soon become a battleground. In the distance, he saw the beginnings of other unions. It was hard to tell, but they all seemed to be heading toward the same place.

"Takiko, what's it look like?" Invi asked. She came up beside Takiko and followed his gaze. He looked at her calmly before turning to look back at the other unions. Ava's union was nowhere in sight.

"Vulpes is running late. But it looks like its going to get ugly really fast." Takiko answered. Invi nodded grimly. "What should I tell the rest?" He asked.

"Be ready, this is the end," Invi replied, her voice quiet. Takiko nodded turning back to the union that gathered behind him. He looked at the familiar faces of his union. His family. It was a sad day to see it all coming to an end.

Rain began to fall as the battle began. It was almost humorous to Takiko. Stereotypical weather for a great battle. It only enhanced the grim mood that spread over the unions. Soon the sound of keyblades clashing overpowered the sound of rain falling.

Takiko couldn't tell who was friend or foe before long. Many of the wielders had donned armor, making it impossible to see their faces. Takiko was amongst them. He fought without regard to who he was against. He didn't have the time for that. He struggled to remain close to Invi. But she was soon lost in the fray. Takiko didn't know if he would ever find her again.

Takiko wove through the battle, causing damage where ever he went. He didn't know how many fell beneath his blade. He saw death all around him. Haku was kneeled on the ground, holding the body that could only belong to his brother. Kirai was pulling on his shoulder, urging him to his feet. He was amazed at the blue haired girl's concern. Even now it was only for her friends, union be damned.

Zia was not far away, fighting against Espen of Ursus. The girl's short dark hair was coated in blood. She had a cut just above her right eye. As Takiko blew past, swinging opponents out of the way, he saw Zia fall to the lieutenant. But as the lieutenant stood in victory he was caught off guard by Jax. Takiko could feel the power that seeped off the purple haired boy. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. Espen was soon to fall to that power. He saw Master Aced taking on Adianna. It was no secret who would win that altercation.

Takiko regretted being momentarily distracted when a force collided into him. He rolled across the ground before scrambling to his feet. He stood face to face with another wielder. He couldn't tell their identity, but they were female. Their armor was gold with silver accents. It starkly contrasted Takiko's own black and purple armor.

Takiko didn't think, he just fought. There was no time for thinking, he just had to be sure everyone he loved was safe. Invi, Kamiko, all of his friends. They couldn't be allowed to die. They couldn't. Whatever happened to him was fine, but not them. They could break his soul, take his life away, beat him, hurt him, kill him. But for the love of God. No one could touch them.

Takiko swung his keyblade with so much force his opponent was shot backward. Using the darkness he transported himself behind her and pushed his keyblade into her back. He heard a sharp gasp as the armor broke and the wielder fell forward. She fell to the side, panting heavily. Her keyblade stabbed into the ground in front of her. Takiko's eyes widened as he looked at the keyblade for the first time during the fight. The yellow gold rod was stained with blood. But Takiko knew who the keyblade belonged to.

"No," Takiko whispered breathlessly. He dropped to his knees and pulled the figure onto his lap. He carefully removed the helmet. Horror filled him as he saw familiar strawberry blonde hair and chocolate brown doe eyes filled with pain. He could feel her blood seeping from the wound on her back onto his lap. "Kami, no." Takiko pleaded. Kamiko forced a smile and laughed.

"Heh, looks like you win." She said with a shaky voice. She coughed and blood dripped from her mouth down the side of her chin.

"Kami!" Takiko pleaded his voice desperate. He searched for a potion or anything else he could use. The sounds of battle around him seemed to dim.

"On that fated land a great war will transpire darkness shall prevail and the light expire." Kamiko quoted, her voice fading slowly. "It was bound to happen. We both knew it." She continued. Takiko shook his head, tears falling from his eyes.

"Shut up, you'll be fine." He ordered. Kamiko laughed again before it turned into a sickly cough. More blood fell down her chin.

"Love you Taki," Kamiko said weakly as her eyes closed.

"I love you too." Takiko choked through his tears.

Takiko slowly laid his sister down on the ground, watching her body slowly fade and a heart was released into the sky. He knew what that meant, they were gathering. She was coming. Takiko clenched his fists and stood looking at the sky as he shook with anger.

"Are you happy now?" Takiko demanded. Darkness seeped out and covered his hands. "She's gone because of you." He spat. Without another word he threw his arm to the side and sent a dark blast across the battlefield. The cries of the wielders he hit filled the air but he didn't care.

Takiko took his anger out on anywho came near him. He threw countless wielders to the side, not knowing who they were. He couldn't force himself to care. But someone had to pay for what had happened to his sister. And the wielders in the area would be a suitable substitute for who he really wanted. Takiko felt countless injuries inflicted on himself, but he didn't stop. Not until he was pierced through his back.

Takiko fell forward, his keyblade stabbed into the ground in front of him. There was blood covering the swirling black rod. Takiko knew some of it was his sisters. He couldn't make himself pick the blade back up.

"So, Invi is the traitor." Master Ira's cool voice said behind Takiko. The blade was pulled from Takiko's back. He laughed a little, pushing himself up on his arms and turning to look at the unicorn master.

"No," Takiko said. He coughed, his blood splattering on the ground in front of him. "There is no traitor, is there?" He asked looking up to the sky. The clouds began parting and a blue glow cut through and covered the battlefield. Takiko snickered as he collapsed his arms giving out. "You bitch," Takiko muttered as his eyes fell closed.

The battle continued under the light of Kingdom Hearts. A new power filled the field, replacing Takiko's dark blasts. Jax was throwing aside many with a cool grey light streaked with thousands of colors. The light only stayed for a short time, until Jax was felled.

As the battle came to a close an eerie calm settled over the battleground. Dust was settling, leaving nothing. No bodies, no indication of the people who had just fought to the death of all. Except for the keyblades stabbed into the ground, acting as headstones.

The keys stretched as far as the eye could see, leaving only a crossroads in the middle clear. Why, was a question that none would ever know the answer to. Each key whispered in the wind, telling the story of the one who had once wielded the weapon. If one listened closely, they would know.

The keyblade of Ira was stabbed into the ground surrounded by keys that had belonged to his own union. It whispered the story of honesty and humbleness. But also of overthinking. Of not being able to just let things lie. Of the distrust that so rapidly overtook its wielder. It told of a long hard fight, only to end at the hands of his right hand.

Not far away was the keyblade that had been used by Takiko, and every darkness before him, but none that followed. Its dark swirling rod told his story. Walking in the darkness so others could follow the light. A story of loyalty so strong it was almost a chain. A story of cunning lies, and well-placed truths. A story that would forever remain shrouded in the shadows it belonged to, never to be truly known. A story that was ended by the master of honesty.

Well across the sea of keyblades was two keys crossed. One with the swirling pink and pastels that almost looked like it should belong to a child, and another made of lightning. The pink key told the story of a sweet, kind master, who wanted nothing more than to save the light. A girl who had found a family in those she fought with. It was her who had sent on those she thought would carry the light, always looking to the future. The other key told of the girl's dearest friend. A boy who could never really get along with others. Who though fought side by side with many, considered few his comrades. A boy who could trust no one but himself, for he knew the truth long before the others. He who shouldered a burden silently while watching the world fall apart around him. Who had died with tears in his eyes, knowing that at his hands his friend had died. And he had died at hers.

Not far was a key of silver and gold. Its story was of a reclusive wielder who held the knowledge of centuries. Who had to fight against the voice that told him every secret of the universe. A burden shouldered alone but did not draw him away from his few friends. It drew him closer to them. A bond with his master so strong, they were brothers, in everything but blood. A story that ended at the snake masters hands.

A short distance away was a key of yellow and gold. A key of light. Another story of loyalty beyond words. Of faith and love. She who guided all wielders, the one who could have started the war, trapped in a human form. The one who knew what her end would be. The end they said she would always have. The dark shall prevail and the light expire.

The blue rod of the snake master rested surrounded by her own. Their loyalty to her had known no bounds, just as her loyalty to them. The chain on the end of the key moved gently in the wind. It whispered of her life of peacekeeping. Trying to maintain the balance and follow the path she knew was right. It told of loyalty to a master long gone and to those all around her. A story that ended with the unicorns masters right hand.

The great keyblade of the bear master stood tall above the rest. It was surrounded by keyblades that didn't belong to those of his union. He had died far from his own. His key told the land of a great strong leader who had faced every challenge head-on with no fear. He who though meant to stand beside the true leader, had fallen astray and hoped to lead himself. His strength was so great it took a large group to take him down. A group sent from the peacekeeper who had sought to reign in the bear masters fire.

Pacing around amongst the keybaldes were two who had not fought in the war. A master wearing a black coat that hid all of him from view, and his apprentice. The young girl with white hair looked around. Her crystal eyes were glossed over with tears as she brushed her hand over a few of the keys, whispering names. A black box was on the ground beside the master.

"We should probably get going. Ava's dandelions are going to meet here soon." Luxu said. Annora stopped walking and turned toward him. She was frowning, and Luxu suspected that might become her permanent expression.

"Are we going to watch that too?" Annora asked. Her voice was soft. Unusually soft for her. Her voice used to be so strong. Watching the war must have taken that strength from her.

"Yeah, we will," Luxu confirmed. He knelt down and picked up one edge of the black box. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," Annora said. She walked to her master and bent down, picking up the other end of the box. It was heavy, but that was to be expected. Annora didn't know what was in the box, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know. Luxu had said he would tell her when the time was right. Annora was certain she could wait for that.

They took the box away silently, finding no need for conversation. The air was so heavy with the smell of iron it seemed it wouldn't carry sound. Annora glanced up at the sky, where the heart-shaped moon of Kingdom Hearts had been. The sky was overcast now, with no sign of the ominous moon.

"Hey Luxu," Annora said suddenly. Luxu looked over his shoulder at her silently. "What if there was no traitor?"

* * *

 _A/N: The first scene in this chapter was inspired by a song called I may fall. Disclaimer that I don't own I may fall. It's another RWBY song. I got the idea from a reviewer here, and it was too good to pass up._


	20. Chapter XX

**Chapter XX; The Story Lives On**

 _A long time ago all the worlds were one. The people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of the light. In the center of the world was a town. In this town wielders of the keyblade gathered and trained to protect the light. They were led by five great masters who wore the masks of an animal. A unicorn, a bear, a snake, a fox, and a leopard. These masters took those with similar ideals under their wing and trained them for the battle against darkness._

 _As time passed a rumor of a traitor reached the ears of the masters and they soon divided, each searching for the traitor amongst their comrades. The unions began to zealously collect the light, fighting to ensure their union was the most powerful. And darkness was born and spread over the world._

 _The darkness swallowed much of the land as the panic of the traitor spread. It swallowed countless people as it went. And soon an inevitable war broke out. Union turned on union, friend turned on friend, and blood turned on blood. In the chaos Kingdom Hearts, the true light appeared. But it was not a helpful light. The war killed everyone who took part, leaving no survivors. The world of light was lost to the darkness of the war._

 _But, the light is not so easily destroyed. It survived in the hearts of children, and the worlds as we now know them came to be._

The group of three sat together and looked at each other in shock. The white-haired girl looked at the silver-haired boy beside her who seemed lost in thought. To her other side, the black-haired boy was looking at their master in horror. She couldn't blame him. It was a terrible story. It didn't have a real happy ending.

"Whoa." The black-haired boy said. His blue-grey eyes darted to the white-haired girl then to the silver-haired boy.

"That's...terrible." The white-haired girl said. Her deep blue eyes clearly showed her worry.

"No one survived?" The silver-haired boy asked. His amber eyes were oddly curious. He didn't seem as bothered by the story as his other two companions. It didn't surprise the master. Xehanort had never been an easy one to shake.

"No one." The master confirmed.

"What happened to Kingdom Hearts?" Xehanort asked. The master smiled sadly.

"It vanished into the darkness, never to be seen again." The master said. Xehanort nodded and looked at the white-haired girl beside him. Tessara seemed much more shaken. But that was to be expected. The white-haired girl was a peacekeeper. The balance between the two very different boys. The black-haired boy, Eraqus, looked the most shaken. The entire concept of something like that occurring was lost on him.

"I can't believe something so terrible really happened," Tessara said softly. Xehanort put a comforting had on her shoulder. She smiled at him gratefully.

"Why are you telling us this?" Eraqus asked, taking a step forward.

"So you know, and so you learn. In the end, the traitor was never found, and the masters paid for that. But that wasn't what cost them the most." The master explained calmly. Eraqus frowned and looked over his shoulder at the other two. Tessara shrugged, while Xehanort only raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what cost them the most?" Eraqus asked, turning back to the master.

"They couldn't trust each other." The master replied calmly. Eraqus looked skeptical about this.

"Why is that so terrible? Obviously one of them was a traitor." Xehanort objected. Tessara nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, if they trusted each other wouldn't the traitor have gotten away with more?" She asked. The master smiled softly and shook their head.

"No, if they had trusted each other there wouldn't have been a traitor in the first place." The master explained. The three apprentices didn't say anything. They exchanged quick looks before looking back to the master. The master sighed before continuing. "I told you this story so you don't make the same mistakes. There will come a time each of you must choose your own path, and when that time comes you must trust each other. You can not often tell the villains from your friends at first glance, but you must trust your heart. You will all make different choices, and maybe you will not agree with another's choices. But you must believe in each other. Even if you don't know what the other is doing. And you must always remember, let your heart be your guiding key." The master said. Tessara was the first to react. She smiled softly and nodded.

"Don't worry master. I'll always be here to look out for these two. I'll be sure they trust each other." She said playfully. Eraqus shot her a look before crossing his arms and looking away as if offended.

"I'd trust Xehanort with my life, what are you talking about. He's my best friend!" Eraqus objected. Tessara chuckled in reply. Xehanort smiled and shook his head watching his best friends.

"I'll heed your words master. This tragedy won't repeat." Xehanort said, smiling to himself as if he had a secret to keep. The master didn't notice his look, however.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now off you go." The master said. The three apprentices all bowed before leaving the room. They spoke amongst each other as they left, laughing playfully. They seemed so light-hearted in that moment. The master smiled wistfully.

"I truly hope it doesn't ever repeat. But, I'm not sure it's avoidable. You three, you must not fall. Or I fear, the story will start all over again." The master whispered softly, sadness overtaking their features.

*3*

The girl with blue hair looked out over Daybreak Town. Or the shadow of the town that remained in the realm of darkness. Her dark eyes watched the world sadly. She hoped to see them again. The shadows that played over and over. The shadows that remained of her friends.

The girl let out a sigh and looked down at her hand. On the back of her hand was a red Heartless emblem outlined in black. She hated that mark. It reminded her she wasn't human anymore. She looked up from the hill, hoping to see a meteor shower. She missed the party now. And Annora had said to hold onto this.

"Strange hiding place Arykii." A smooth voice. The blue haired girl turned and looked at the redhead watching her. The girl's golden eyes were filled with trouble like they always were.

"What is it Aryum?" Arykii asked. She hated that name.

"Nothing. Just curious. Didn't know you were one of the famous fighters in the keyblade war." Aryum said, strolling over to Arykii leisurely. Arykii rolled her eyes and looked at the blank, dark sky.

"Now you know," Arykii said simply. Aryum laughed softly.

"Yes, now I know." Aryum agreed. "So, will you tell me about it?"


	21. The End

**The End; Theories of The Traitor**

So, now that this story is over I'm going to take the time to walk you through some of my overall thoughts on the traitor. It was stated fairly early on in the story by Skuld that there were five suspects, each of which held the life of many in their hands. This is partly true for me, but unlike Skuld, I don't have five suspects. I have seven.

You might be questioning me there. Seven suspects?! But there are only five foretellers! Well, to be honest, it's possible that none of the foretellers are the traitor. It's possible that Luxu is the traitor. It's even possible the Master of Masters is the traitor.

But even with only seven suspects, I have ten theories. That's right, ten. So without further ado, here are my theories on the traitor. Fair warning, spoilers lie ahead, if you haven't watched the movie or played the game. I don't think that's an issue if you've read the story, but just in case.

 _Theory #1- Ira_  
My first theory is probably the weakest one. Blaming Ira is just to prove I have no clue. For the most part, Ira follows through on his role. He acts as the leader. He guides the others to the best of his ability. The biggest thing that could point to him being the traitor is he started the whole panic. The lost page clearly states the traitor doesn't know they are the traitor. They thought they were acting the right way. Ira thought he was doing the right thing informing the others of the traitor, but technically it wasn't his role to handle the traitor, it was Gula's. So by starting the panic that spread the distrust amongst the foretellers, Ira could be held responsible for starting the war.

 _Theory #2- Aced_  
So, Aced is another one that I don't have much to go on. I used to hold Aced as my number one suspect, but that was really just because I didn't personally like him. He was the one Union master I found unnerving. However, there is a small bit of evidence. His act of trying to up spur Ira. He thought he was in the right, but all the others didn't. He also suggested the alliance which was against the Master's teachings. These actions could have been enough to cause the unrest in the Unions that led to the keyblade war. But really, he's not likely.

 _Theory #3- Invi_  
This is another weak theory. But it's still a small chance. Invi had her responsibility to watch over the others. With that, she did a great job. However, she did report everything to Ira, which I'm pretty sure the Master of Masters did not intend for. She did what she thought was right and told the leader what was going on. This did result in distrust though. It led to secrecy in the Unions. That secrecy could have ultimately led to the keyblade war.

 _Theory #4- Gula_  
Gula is actually my favorite foreteller. It kills me to say that this is probably one of the more convincing theories. To start, Gula did have the lost page. It was thought that whoever held the lost page was the traitor. It was later revealed that the Master of Masters gave Gula that page so we're a little less convinced based on that alone. But there's more. Gula directly disobeyed the Master of Masters and tried to summon Kingdom Hearts. In the end, he's really the only one to turn away from his role. And Gula himself said that whoever deviated from their role was likely the traitor.

 _Theory #5- Ava_  
Ava is a great character. My second favorite amongst the foretellers and she is my Union master. However, she's another convincing suspect. This theory relies more heavily on the mobile game then the movie. Ava doesn't appear to deviate from her role, but in the game, she is shown talking to Luxu about the traitor. Of course, we don't get to hear most of their conversation, but Luxu tells her the truth about the traitor. In response to that she outright attacks Luxu. At the same time, the player hears from Gula exactly what's written on the lost page. And it says something about a final strike and a bell tolling signaling the start of the war. As Ava attacks Luxu a bell tolls and Gula declares the war has begun. Makes that a little hard to fight.

 _Theory #6- Luxu_  
Ok, this is actually really similar to Ava's theory. This is actually a way that Ava could not be the traitor. So, I covered everything important to this theory in Ava's discussion. Luxu and Ava talk about the traitor. Ava attacks Luxu, the bell tolls, war starts. What if the truth that made Ava attack Luxu was that Luxu was the traitor? Everything on the lost page would still hold true. Other than that we really have no evidence. Luxu stays out of sight most of the time and has little to do with the story.

 _Theory #7- The Master of Masters_  
So this theory came from watching the X movie with my family and best friend. My best friend, and oddly enough my mother suggested this. The MoM is the traitor. He set it up where distrust would spread amongst his apprentices. It was a test to see if they could pull through hard times. A test that they failed. The main evidence is he insisted the future couldn't be changed, which I always find untrue. He also told each one their roles in private. With them not knowing the others roles it would be easy for distrust to spread. Because who can say if the others are lying about their role or not? Not to mention Chirithy's lines. _His playful and mischievous ways_. Who's to say this wasn't just a game? A game that turned deadly.

 _Theory #8- All_  
This theory is kinda strange but it's one that popped up and won't leave my head. It relies on all the theories before this one. Quite simply it's every single foreteller was a traitor. In their own ways, they all did something they shouldn't have done, spread panic, led an uprising, tried to summon Kingdom Hearts. Everyone messed up. All together with each of their mistakes piling one on top of the other they triggered the war. It sounds a little crazy but with Nomura, it's really hard to tell.

 _Theory #9- No One_  
This theory is my personal favorite. To me, it is also is the most heartbreaking. The theory is there is no traitor. The traitor was created in their minds because they couldn't trust one another. The book of prophecies records the future that Luxu observed. The lost page spoke of a traitor. If the traitor was all in their heads, and they continued to act as if there was a traitor, it stands to reason the book would record a traitor whether one existed or not. That was the reason the traitor could never be caught, they didn't exist. Because of this threat of a traitor that did not exist the foretellers broke apart from each other and eventually turned on each other. In the end, the war started because they couldn't trust each other.

 _Theory #10- The Future_  
I really like this theory too, but this one makes me really nervous. This theory ties into the last one a little. It still stands that during the ancient keyblade war there was no traitor. It was in their imagination and led to the war. But the lost page wasn't wrong. It just wasn't about the ancient keyblade war. It's about the one that Xehanort plans to start. The only real evidence for this is in Dream Drop. Young Xehanort says a line from the lost page, talking about the one who bears the sigil. We know this sigil to be the letter x. Gula also mentions this line while talking to Ava, so we know it's not just something Xehanort made up. No one in Chi is seen wearing an x. But in all the other games, pretty much everyone has an x on their outfit somewhere. Maybe one of them is the traitor.

So those are my main thoughts on the traitor. I've had a few others pop up but they never really stuck. I thought maybe the player might be the traitor after all the dark Chirithy is our own, but it's pretty obvious the player doesn't start that war. I'd love to hear other thoughts and opinions on the traitor. It's definitely an interesting topic. Feel free to comment or pm me any opinions or even your own theories.

Here are a few other random theories.

-Yen Sid is the Master of Masters. This one is kinda random, but it's a fun one. I don't actually remember where this theory came from but I know it always makes things interesting. I think it just came out of nowhere while I was theorizing and at first, I thought it was really stupid but the more I thought about it the more I liked it.

-The black box holds a way to reset history. If it is opened history will start all over again. It's actually a really interesting thought. I spent several hours going around with a friend about what could happen. I came up with this one based off what Nomura said about Sora continuing to be the main character of the next piece of the series. I thought it was an interesting way that we could continue to follow Sora, just through an alternate history.

\- The dandelions escaped not into the outside world, but into the book of prophecies. This is based on a few things, one being the fact that all the worlds seen in chi are holograms from the book of prophecies. Two is the secret ending to chi, where Maleficent is shown talking about Sora at the same time the player exists. And three, Ventus and Marluxia still being alive. If the war is as old as they say it is, that shouldn't even be remotely possible. Furthermore Maleficent can't have known about Sora. It just makes sense that the dandelions are hidden away in the book. The worlds that we know truly exist because of the light in children's hearts, not from the dandelions. And it makes it possible for Ephemer and Skuld to make a reappearance. Or maybe they're already on the lose like the other leaders seem to be.

OK, so now it is on to Birth By Sleep. The story will be called The Light's Keeper. The updates will be a little slower cause I'm not actually done with this one yet. All others I had finished before uploading, but this one is still in the works. I'll try to update at least once a week, probably Friday's or Saturday's. Until then, peace out.


End file.
